Dragon Mating Season 2: Conquering Lust
by King Spike Rules
Summary: Two years after creating his harem, Spike is happy and ready to live a long, happy life with his lovers. But something is wrong, and soon his old desires started to return with more power. With the fear he might hurt his loved ones, he must lesson to his instincts and make a bigger harem to keep it under control. But is it really his instincts or something worst. Rated M for sex.
1. Prologue: The Lost Seal

**Hey, I'm here and this is the long awaited sequel to my hit, Dragon Mating Season. I can't wait to get this started, but first. I need to say one thing real quick, the love scenes will be more fantasies then fetishes. And now, I need to set things up as before. First, clothes.**

**Zacora: She'd be wearing a string straw that barely cover her breasts along with a loincloth covering her lower area and leather boots**

**Sunset Shimmer: Well, she'll be wearing what she wear in Equestia Girls. I like the out fit of hers in the movie.**

**Twilight Velvet: She be wearing a light blue blouse with a dark blue skirt and blue high heels with black pantyhose.**

**Applebloom: a yellow t-shirt under an overall dress with yellow knee high soaks and red shoes.**

**Sweetie Belle: A silk white string dress and a pair of light pink sandals.**

**Scootaloo: An orange open hoodie over a blue shirt with Rainbow Dash's cutie mark on it, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of orange and black sneakers.**

**Princess Cadence: She'd wear a long, light pinkie gown like Celestia and a pair for golden, strap sandals.**

**And last, but not least. Queen Chrysalis: She'd wear a black, one strapped dress on her left side with a pair of green heels.**

**And now for their busts. Sunset Shimmer, Zacora, and Twilight Velvet with have d-cups. The CMC are seventeen in this fic and they will each have C-cups, And as for Cadence and Chrysalis with have h-cups. just like Celestia and Luna. Now, with that out of the way, here is the prologue.**

* * *

Prologue: A Lost Seal.

In the farthest part of Equestia, away from the beautiful kingdom of Cantorlot, and it's kind rulers, there was a vase desert with little to no life anywhere to be seen. As the desert seamed all but dead, the mountain near by were full of loud heavy sounds that echoed through the peaks. The cause of these sounds, changelings. These weird, hideous creatures were the offspring of their evil queen, Queen Chrysalis, who was sitting on a throne being fanned by a few of her children.

"Oh, it is so hot out here. Where could Celestia have hid it?" she asked as she looked over the small hill to see several of her children digging with shovels and pickaxes, while others use wheel barrel to carry away the dirt and rocks from the work area. As she looked at them, a small frown formed on her face as she looked at her children suffering but she knew when they find it, they will get their reward for all their hard work. As she was looking at them, a larger then normal male changeling ran up the hill and stopped just before his queen.

"'Hissing Sounds...'" the male said in a language that only she could understand.

"What, you found the chamber?" she asked as she perked up as she looked at him.

"'Hissing Sounds.'" he said to her as he pointed to a group of ten changelings, who were pulling a large stone circle,which released a large puff of smoke as it was removed.

"Ah, we found it." she said as she stood up and walked over to the large hole and as she got their, she looked down to see a vase hole of nothingness that seamed to go on forever. After looking at it for a few minutes, she looked up and pointed at two of her children, one the male that told her of the find and the other being a female in a loincloth and top, "You two, come with me. The rest of you, take a break and get out of this heat."

"'Hissing.'" the female said as she looked at her queen, and mother.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Chrysalis said as she flapped her ole rippled wings out, hovered a little, and then she slowly flew down with the her fellow children. After a few minutes of flying and using her magic to see when the tunnel ended, she and her children arrived at a large passage of solid stone that had many hieroglyphics of a large wolf like creature.

"'Hissing.'" the male said as he looked around with his own glowing horn to see what was going on.

"Yes, it's of an ancient temple were some ponies worshipped a great creature that was sealed her by that damn Celestia." Chrysalis said to her son as the trio continued on for about a half an hour of searching, they arrived at a large stone door with a magic aura around it.

"'Hissing'" the female said as they all looked at the stone wall.

"Yes, it does look powerful. I can't wait to see what he really looks like." Chrysalis said as she placed her hand against the door and then focused her magic in her horn, and then she unleashed a large magical force that slowly began to crack the stone wall. And then it burst opened, sending an emence power surge that washed over the trio as a large shadow figure appeared from the prison with a large smile on his face as he towered over the trio.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, what do you think of the Prologue? I think it came out well. Anyway, here's the announcement I want to tell you all. You see, I was contacted by an artist of a site called Palcomix and wanted to know if I was okay with him making an adult comic of Dragon Mating Season chapter by chapter. I said alright, but there is one condition. To make it free, a certain amount of the copies must be sold. Now, it's not up yet, but when it is, if your already a VIP member of Palcomix and love Dragon Mating Season. If you can, please buy it so that all Bronies can read it for free.**


	2. Hellish Nightmare

****KSR here and this is the first, real chapter to Dragon Mating Season2:******** Conquering Lust and I have something interesting in tended with this one. Now first, I need to announce that the first chapter to the comic is on hold for now do to founding for it. Now, I'm talking to the guy and we're figure out a way to make it. And I have one more thing to say about this chapter. Twilight will be wearing a light purple wedding dress, Rarity a light blue one, Fluttershy will be wearing a long flowing yellow one, Pinkie with wear a pink one with balloons all over it, Dash will wear a rainbow dress that reaches to her feet (So she can hide the blue jeans and sneakers she's wearing.), Applejack will be wearing an orange dress that a little frailly, Celestia will wear a white dress, and Lune will wear a black dress. So, just enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll have news for you guys next time.****

Chapter 1: Hellish Nightmare.

It was a bright, sunny day in the land of Equestia and every pony in the capital of Cantorlot as they were all getting ready for the biggest wedding in the kingdoms history, as their beloved princesses, Celestia and Luna, were getting married to to their shocking lover, the only dragon any of them have ever met, Spike. Along with them, he was also marrying the six elements of harmony. Some of the residents didn't know how to take this news, but most were happy for their princesses had found love. As the garden was being prepared with last minute details, up in a tower held a very nerves looking dragon was slowly pacing back and forth in the room as sweat fell from his face and onto the floor.

"Man, I-I can't believe this is happening." Spike said as he continued to pace back and forth in his black tux with a red rose in the pocket.

"Relax, you'll be fine bro." said a white stallion with a blue mane and wearing a red suit. that was sitting in a couch near the door.

"Really, are you sure Shining Armor?" Spike asked as he looked at the stallion.

"Yeah, Twilly trusts you and so do the others. So, why shouldn't I?" Armor asked as he stood up and walked over to Spike, and as he walked by, he patted him on the back as he added, "See ya, I need to get ready to go and do best man things."

"Thanks, bro." Spike said as he smiled at him as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Almost thirty minutes later, Spike was standing on the other side of a curtain sweating heavily as he waited for his cue by the band to began to walk down the path. And once he heard it, he stood there nervously and had second thoughts on if he should go along with this, but before he cane run, a guard behind him pressed his hand against his back and then pushed him into the light. Spike just stood there as he looked at the crowed as they eyes fell onto him and he could not help but feel all they looks and thoughts over whelm him, and just as he was about to run, he looked up and saw all eight of his future wives standing there in their beautiful dresses and each of them having a big smile on their faces as they looked over at him.

"Hmmm, maybe I can do this." Spike said to himself as he commenced to walk down the isle and smiled happily as he headed down towards his loves. But just as he got half way to them, a sudden pain hit him in his stomach and he quickly fell to the ground holding his stomach. Concerned, the brides-to-be ran towards him as a few guards tended to him, but as they reached for him, he arose with a wicked grin on his face as he reached for one of the guards hand and then throw him over his should into a few more guards. This action scared the eight of them as they stopped in their tracks and just looked as Spike stood up and looked at them with a wicked smile still on his face.

"Spike, what is the meaning of this?" Celestia asked as looked at Spike with a series look on her face, but she was shocked by him appearing in front of her in a split second and then he reached up, grabbed hold of her horn, and then torn it off from the base. Shocked and in emence pain, Celestia simply fell to the ground and held her nbow broken horn. After doing this, Spike looked at the other, who all had looks of pure horror on their faces, all except for Luna.

"How dare you do that to my sister, you mon..." she was cut off when she felt him place his hand on her own horn and commenced to rip it off like he did to the princess of the sun. Now, with both princesses of the sun and the moon incapacitated, he set his sights on the other and began to walk towards them slowly.

"Girls, get outta here." Shining Armor yelled as he stood in front of them and got ready to fight Spike, who simply pulled his arm back and slammed ii into Armor's gut, sending him into a wall and h slowly fell on to the floor.

"Armor!" Twilight cried out to her brother, but she had no time to worry for him as Spike arrived next to her and grabbed her by the arm. And as she looks him into his eyes as he reached out and rips to parts of her dress revealing herself to the world.

"Oh, yeah. I like this." Spike said as he began to massage her breast rough enough to break the skin.

"Please, don't Spike." Twilight said as she felt her blood run from the cuts on her breast down her body.

"Shut up and take it." Spike yelled as he pushed her to the ground and commence his massage, and as he did this. He leaned up and wrapped his sharp fangs around her neck and then closed them around it, forcing a powerful scream of pain from Twilight as he did so.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Spike screamed as he sat up in his bed with a cold sweat running down his face as he sat there thinking of what he had just did in his dream.

"Spike, what's the matter?" asked a figure laying next to him in the bed, and as she sat up, it was revealed to have been Twilight in a purple babydoll with matching panties.

"J-Just a dream." Spike said as he got up and headed for the bathroom to splash water in his face. As he did, Twilight followed him into the room and watched him wash his face, and then breath heavily as he looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Spike, was it really that bad?" Twilight asked as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, just. Awful." was all Spike could say as he just stood their with a worried look on his face.

"Maybe we should see the princesses tomorrow?" Twilight asked as she looked worried fir her hubby.

"Yeah, I think that would be best." Spike said as they both turned and headed back to bed, but neither of them say a small simple at the base of his tail that was a circle with a weird looking swirl in the center.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think? I hope your enjoying this fic and with continue enjoying it. And as you can see, this fic will be much darker then the other one. The first love scene will be on the next chapter.**


	3. Natural Desires Released

****KSR here and we at the first the love scene of this fic. Before I get start, I have to say I'm sorry and Zecora will not be rhyming in this fic. Sorry, but I just can't do it. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review.****

Chapter 2**:** Natural Desires Released.

Early the next morning, just barely after Celestua rose her sun as Luna lowered her moon, Twilight and Spike were on a train heading for Cantorlot. As the duo sat in the nearly empty car, Spike's lack of sleep was getting to him and so he decided to close his eyes and try to catch a few winks, that was until he was violently shaken a wake by Twilight.

"Spike, we're at our stop." she said with a worried tone and a soft smile on her face as she looked at the weary dragon.

"Really, so soon?" Spike asked as he stretched out his arms and got up as he followed Twilight out onto the platform, but just as he took the finally step and then he was surrounded by darkness. "Twilight?" Spike called out to as he looked around to see if there was any sign of her and any thing, but all he got was a maniacal laughter as the image of bright red eyes and sharp teeth in a wicked smile appear in front of him, looming over him.

"Ah, the dragon that's defying nature." the mouth said as he looked down at the dragon.

"W-What do you mean?" Spike asked as he was afraid of what that met and what it could do with his dream.

"Dragon's crave power and yet you don't. Bust I'll make you crave it again." the figure said as he flow forward with his mouth open. Afraid for his life, Spike turned to run but his legs didn't take him any were and soon he was swallowed by the figure.

* * *

"Ahhhh." Spike screamed as he sat up from his nightmare to see a worried Twilight looking at him from across his seat in their carriage.

"Spike are alright?" Twilight asked as she reached over and placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Yeah, just another bad dream." Spike said as he held his head and remembered what the figure had told him about dragon's.

"Oh, don't worry. We're be at the Princesses castle soon and then we can get some answers." Twilight said as the carriage indeed pulled into the front walk of the castle that housed the kingdoms rules and two of his lovers, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. As it came to a slow stop, Spike and Twilight were both let out of the carriage by the driver, and then they proceeded through the front doors. After entering the castle, the duo quickly walked through another set of doors and came face to face with the co-rulers of the kingdom sitting at their thrones.

"Ah, Spike. Your earlier then last week." Celestia said as she looked at her dragon lover walking into the room, but her smile turned into a frown as she notice he had a very troubled look on his face. "What's troubling you, sweetie?" she asked in a worried tone as she and her sister looked at him.

"He had a very bad nightmare last night and he was very troubled by it." Twilight explained as she looked at the princesses.

"Nightmare? But I made sure to prevent them last night." Luna said as she began to wonder how one could have slipped past her.

"What kind of nightmare?" Luna asked as she wondered how that could have happened.

"Well, it was all of yours and mine wedding. I was nerves and was walking down the aisle when I suddenly felt a major pain. I fell and you all rush to me, but as I get up. I knock two guards around, rip off both of your horns, and then I force my self onto Twilight as I rip her dress and began to fondle her, and then I place my mouth around her neck, and I then..." Spike falls to the ground as remembered what he did in his dream was to much and so he began to weep right there.

"Oh, Spike." Twilight said as she got on the ground and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hmm, that is a troubling dream." Celestia said as she and Luna stood up form their thrones, and then headed towards the duo.

"But that's not all." Spike said as he looked up at them before he continued, "I had another dream on the way here. I was in nothing. Darkness all over, until a large smiling face appeared saying I was a weird dragon since most craved power and then it swallowed me."

"Crave power?" Celestia asked and when she saw him nod, she looked even more worried then before as she began to think over what he had just said.

"What is it sister?" Luna asked as she was wondering what Celestia could be thinking.

"Well, I only know the dragon mating problem thanks to the incident in Hirziar." she paused for a moment to think it over until she added, "But we have no dragon expert in Equestia to help us."

"Wait, what about Zecora?" Twilight asked as she looked at the princesses.

"Yeah,she figured out my greed problem in like no time." Spike said with a smile on his face as he felt she could help.

"Hmmm, yes. She could help us out." Celestia said as she looked at them for a moment and then she continued, "Alright, Spike. I want you to head to Zecora's hut and ask her to help us."

"What about me princess?" Twilight asked as she was worried about Spike.

"I want you to collect the others and come back here. So when Spike returns with news, we can all talk it over." Celestia said with a worried smile as Spike walked up to her and planted a kiss on her lips goodbye, he then repeated this with the other two, and then he and Twilight headed for the door.

* * *

After the twenty minute ride back to Ponyville, Spike and Twilight parted ways as she headed off to collect the others, he proceeded into the Everfree forest. He moved as quickly as he could through the thick brush and low hanging branches until he had finally reach the hut that house the zebra that might be able to help him with his problems. He walks right up to the front door and knocks on the door, and after a few minutes, she answered it.

"Ah, if it isn't Twilight's dragon friend. Come in." Zecora said as she stepped aside to allow him through, which he did and he was now in a large room with a cauldron in the room with tables filled with rare items. As he looked around, Zecora offered him a drink, which he put down as he was not sure what it would have in it.

"Ummm, I want to ask you for some help?" Spike asked as he was a little nerves as to what she would think.

"Oh, really. With what?" she asked as she was wondering what he need, and Spike explained what was in his dreams and how he felt so weak after words.

"Hmmm, I see. Well I do know something about dragons and how they think. One moment." Zecora said as she went over to a nearby table and began to pull on different ingredients off the self, but all Spike could see was how loose her loincloth was and how shapely her hips looked. After a few minutes of mixing them, Zecora stepped away to reveal a blood colored potion. "Drink this." Zecora said as she offered Spike the drink. Spike looked a little nerves as he took the liquid and quickly looked over at the zebra who was smiling at him.

"Here we go." Spike said as he tipped his head and drank it down. After finishing it off, Spike stood up with his tongue out and a look that might just throw up what he had just drank, when suddenly he felt a major pain in his stomach and he fell to his knees.

"Spike, are you alright?" Zecora asked as she stepped next to him to check on him, and then hse ran back to table to make a new potion. But as she was doing this, Spike looked up with a slight, reddish glow to his eyes as he grins wickedly and then turned to look at Zecora. He quickly stood up and headed right for the un expecting zebra was bending over the table. He quickly arrived at the table, reached out, and took a big squeeze on her round, plump rear. "Oh, my. Spike what are you doing?" Zecora asked as she felt him massage her round cheeks.

"Just taking you up on your offer." Spike said in a deep voice as h slipped her loincloth to the side and began to run his finger in between her rear cheeks.

"W-what o-o-offer?" Zecroa asked as she felt a few sign and moans of pleasure leave her lips in between her words.

"The offer you give any male in this outfit." Spike said as he removed his hand from her but only to swing them around and quickly pull up the two threads that cover her nipples. Grinning evilly at the sight, Spike began to knead her supple, d-cup breast as moans continued to escape the lips of the poor zebra.

"P-Plea-se S-Spike. D-don't give I-I-in to n-nature." she pleated as he continued his attack and she couldn't help but feel the emence pleasure he was providing her.

"Why? You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Spike asked as he removed his hand from one of her breasts and slipped it under the front of her loincloth and smiled as he pulled it back out and looked at the liquid on his fingers. "Oh, yes you are." Spike said with a smile on her face a he turned her around propped her onto the table.

"Spike, wait a second..." Zecora was trying to protest, but she was quickly silenced by Spike flipping her loincloth up and diving right into her moistening folds. The sudden sensation took Zecora by surprise and she let out a loud shriek as she fell back onto the table. As she laid there, moaning, Spike swirled his tongue around her folds and nibbled on her clit few times to help keep her at the pace wanted. As he heard her moans get sharper and louder, Spike stoke hold of her hips as he pushed his face into her folds and forced his tongue all the way into her love tunnel until her hit her cervix. This sudden new sensation was to much for Zecroa, as she began to massage her own breast and let out a long scream of pleasure as her juices flowed from her, and all over Spike face and the floor.

"Wow, that was great." Spike said still in his deep voice as he stood up, and then undid his pants to show his ten inch member and then he looked at her as he spoke, "Time to return the favor."

"B-but S-Spike." Zcroa tried to protest through her pants, but they all fell on deaf ears as grabs hold of her hips and pushed then apart just enough to get a better view of his goal. Once he was lined up with her folds, he did one quick thrust and forced his whole length into her, pushing against the cervix a little as he pulled out and then pushed all the way into her again. He continued this for a few trusts until he hand finally got his rhythm, and as he got it, he reached one with one of his hand began to knead her breast roughly as he continued to thrust into her with increase power and force as the table began to rock with him.

"Oh, is someone enjoying this?" Spike asked as he looked into her half-closed eyes as moans continued to escape her lips with each thrust. This went on for a few more minutes until Spike pushed in one last time and unleashed his load right into her love tunnel. A few minutes later, after resting up a bit, Spike pulled out his member coated in both their juice, and then looked at her with an evil grin as he spoke again, "Now time for another hole."

"Huh?" Zecora asked as she felt him left her legs a little high and took aim with her rear end. Zecora was shocked by what he was about to try, but she had no time to reach act as he pushed and forced his member into her rear. Zecora let out a shriek of shock and pleasure as she felt him push his whole length into her, only to pull it out almost as the whole way out and then forced it back in. He notice on how much harder it was when he tried to push in and out, be was about to get up a good pace and the table began to rock with them. Zecora was fighting it with all her might, but the pleasure building was to much and so she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued his thrusting. As he continued his pounding of her rear, Spike leaned forward and plant a on kiss on Zecora, which she returned. And it was then, with one last push, Spike unleashed his second load right into her butt. As she felt his flood her inside with his seed, she to was thrown over the edge as her juices flowed from her onto his crotch and floor. And as the duo were lost in the pleasure, the glow in Spike's eyes transferred to Zecora and for a split second, their eyes were the same color of bright red. After they came down from their climaxes, pike slowly pulled out of her and stumbled back as he held his head and began to feel normal.

"What happened?" Spike asked himself as he shock his head to clear his head and then he notice the cum leaking out of Zecora, who was laying on a table panting. He was shocked and when he looked down, he was horrified on seeing his member covered in cum as well. "What have I done?" Spike asked himself as he dropped to his knees and just stared at the scene in front of him.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was the newest chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you liked it. Also, I'm making a poll to set the order they join the harem. It will be up until all of them have joined.**


	4. Dark Lust

****Hey, KSR here and I am sorry for not updating in the last, two weeks? I've been having computer trouble and I still not at a hundred percent ready to continue with all my fics as of yet. But I do want to add this chapter to this fic.****

Chapter 3: Dark Lust.

Spike just stood there, shocked at the sight in front of him, Zecora sitting on a table with his seed leaking out of her and by the look of it, she was not willing. As the image set it self into his, Spike fell to his knees and tears began to fill his eyes.

"W-what have I done?" Spike asked himself as he looked at his shanking hands and then let the tears fall to the ground as he lost himself in the sorrow of what he had done.

"R-relax Spike." Zecora said as she slow got off the table and almost instantly fell to the ground, but she caught herself.

"H-how can I relax after what I did?" Spike asked as he looked up at the zebra mare as she slowly walked over to another table and began to look for something.

"Simple, it was all my fault." she answered with out looking over at him.

"W-What?" Spike asked as he stopped crying to look at her.

"The potion I gave you hindered your inhibition and allowed you natural lust to take over." Zecora explained as she finally found what she was looking for and then she turned towards Spike.

"R-really?" Spike asked as he looked as the mare, and when she nodded, he slowly stood up and had faint smile on her face, but it vanished as he looked right at her as he asked a question, "But what should I do about it?"

"Nothing." she said as she walked up to him, and then opened the bottle and then throw the powered into Spike face.

"Hey, what was that...for..." Spike blinked for a few minutes until he began to look around and then turned to Zecroa as he spoke again, "What am I doing here?"

"I'll explain later." Zecora said as she pulled the straps back over her nipples and then used a rag on Spike's leaking seed. Once she was done, she turned to the dragon with a smile on her face as she grabbed his arm and lead him out of the hut as she spoke again, "We have to meet with princesses first."

* * *

After twenty minutes in the carriage, Zecora and Spike had finally arrived at the castle, and they were rushed in by the guards as the eight mares were waiting for them. As she entered the throne room for the first time, Zecora was overwhelmed by the grand sights from the pillars, to the stain glass windows, and of curse the thrones seats the held the co-rules of the kingdom with Twilight, Dash, and Pinkie Pie at Celestia's right and Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack stand to Luna's left.

"Ah, Zecora. Welcome to the castle." Celestia welcomed the zebra with open arms as she stood before them with Spike standing next to her.

"It is good to meet you to, princess." Zecora said with a smile as she stepped forward.

"Yes, I'll give a grand tour later but first we need to talk about what has happened with Spike and his dreams." Luna spoke up and looked right at the zebra, who looked back with a smile on her face.

"Of curse. I checked Spike and gave him some medicine. And I know exactly what is wrong with him." Zecora said as she looked at Spike and then at the eight of them before she spoke again, "Hos hormones are overwhelming him and turning him into a lustful beast."

"Wait, but we stopped that from happening." Twilight spoke up as all right looked confused and wondered what she had met by that.

"Ah, yes you did. But that was just when his hormones first came out but know they are taking over duo to the low numbers in his harem." Zecora explained, but still got confused looks from all of them.

"What do you mean exactly?" Celestia asked as she looked at Spike with concern look on his face and then notice a weird look on Zecora's face as well.

"Well, in areas with higher male numbers then females, then Male dragon's will collect a harem. While in areas females out number males, they form a large harem of males." Zecora stopped for a second as she looked at of them for a few seconds until Dash spoke up.

"Wait, your saying since Equestia has a large female count then males, he needs more mares to keep under control." she asked as she looked at the others and then they all looked over at Spike, who was blushing from embarrassment.

"Yes, Hmmmm. eight more should be fine." Zecora said as she looked at the group who began to talk it over and then they all looked over at Spike before Celestia answered.

"We'll do it." Celestia said as she smiled at Spike, as did all of them, and then she turned to Twilight as she spoke, "I need to ask her some more things. Why don't you girls take Spike with to get something to eat."

"Umm, sure." Twilight said as she then the others took Spike and they all walkedout the door, and once it was closed, Celestia turned to Zecora as did Luna and she spoke in a stern tone.

"Tell me what happened with Spike and you. Now." Celestia said and Zecora could not help but began sweat as she looked the rulers of the sun and moon.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was it. I know it was short but I just need to tell you guys what was up. Now, for the list of the poll. Which is...**

**Sunset Shimmer is in the lead with 14 votes**

**Princess Cadence is next with 9 votes.**

**Twilight Velvet is next with 8 votes.**

**Sweetie Belle is next with 7 votes.**

**Applebloom is next with 6.**

**And last, but not least, Scootaloo with 4 votes.**

**Now, I'm giving you guys one more week to vote for the order of them. Also, I really need a Beta-Reader for My fics. If your feel up to it, PM me and we'll talk. Also, I've decided to do one threesome and one foursome before the end orgy.**


	5. Love Meeting

****Hey, KSR here and I am sorry to announce that I'm still having computer problems. So, this is the last update until I'm at full strength and this will set the order of the harem.****

Chapter 4: Love Meeting.

Zecora stood there, in front of the princesses of the sun and moon, who were staring daggers at the worried zebra as the trio stood in the throne room. She continued to look at the rulers of the kingdom for a few more minutes until she let out a long sigh before she answered.

"S-Spike forced himself onto me." she said as she looked down to the floor and waited for the princesses to reach.

"You mean he raped you?" Celestia asked in a concern tone.

"Y-yes." Zecora answered and waited for them to speak to her once again, but what she heard was them talking to each other.

"What we going to do?" asked Luna.

"I'm not sure. I mean. We worked so hard to keep him from doing that, and now he's gave in to his primal urges." Celestia said as she lowed her head and began to tear up as she had hoped they would have kept this from happening.

"Wait, princess." Zecora called out to them and as they looked at her, she continued her speak. "It was not really his fault."

"What do you mean?" Celecstia asked as she was not sure what the zebra had met by that.

"You see, from what Spike had told me, I thought his greed was taking over again. So, I made a potion to take away his inhibition and then I went to make a potion that would help him over come his greed. But I was wrong." Zecora paused for a moment to collect herself, and once she was ready, she continued, "And it was then that he came up from behind me and, well..."

"Raped you." Celestia said bluntly.

"Yes, but I have to say. I did not hate it." Zecora said as she blushed bright red and looked away from the princesses as they both got weird looks on their faces as they looked at each other for a few minutes until they looked at her once again.

"You enjoyed being forced against your will?" Luna asked as she was contused as to what she was hearing.

"Well, no. But for some reason, as he was doing it. I never really tried to stop him. I just said stop and then continued to moan from his actions." Zecora said as she continued to look away from the princesses.

"Even so, we can't keep him from doing that again." Celestia said sternly and was about to stand up as she continued, "Maybe we should speak to Spike about this?" But Zecora spoke up quickly as she got the princesses attention.

"Wait, I wiped his memory of what he did because he was devastated of what he had done to me. So, you can not tell him or he will remember what he did." Zecora said as she looked up at the princesses and stood strong as they looked at her for a few minutes until Celestia spoke up with a long sigh.

"Alright. What do you think we should do about this then?" Celestia asked as she wondered what the zebra had planned for them.

"Well, I thought it through and I have thought of a great plan that could help him." Zecora said as she looked up at the princesses and hoped they would lesson to her plan.

"And what would that be?" Luna asked as they both wanted to know what the zebra had thought of.

"Well, it's very simple." she said as she began to explain her plan to help Spike.

* * *

After getting something to eat, Twilight and the others headed back to Ponyville to wait to hear from the princesses. After a few hours of waiting, and it almost time for the sun to lower and the moon to raise, that Twilight had finally got a call from Princess Celestia.

"Yes, I understand Princess. Thank you." Twilight said on the phone as she hang up the phone and turned to her friends who were sitting in the library's living room. As she turned from the phone stand to face them, they all saw a worried look on their faces.

"So, what did she need to tell us?" Applejack asked as they all waited for her to answer.

"Well, after talking to Zecora more and understanding what Spike's going through. She decided that we all need to pick a new member to join his harem." Twilight explained as she sat down in one of the chairs and let out a long sigh as she looked at her feller elements.

"Wait, you mean she wants each of us to find some else that we'll have to share him with?" Rainbow Dash asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, that is what she is saying." Twilight answered as she looked sad.

"But who can we find that will like the idea of sharing a male with other females?" Dash asked as she was not sure if she liked that idea.

"What are we going to do then, you heard Zecora?" Twilight asked as she was upset as well.

"Well, we need to do what's best for our Spikey Wikey. And if that means we will have to find him more females, well then. That's what we're going to do." Rarity said with a happy smile on her face.

"Your right, we need to do this for Spike." Applejack said in a happy tone.

"A;right, let's start in the morning." Twilight said in a upper tone as she looked at the others, who all stood up and cheered for their new found energy to help their mate.

* * *

A little while after their meeting, all five girls headed home and were planning on meeting back the next morning. As Fluttershy waked home, humming a cheerful tune as she looked around in the dark woods near her home. She always walked faster in the dark to her home and in just five minutes, her happy little cottage was in sight and she smiled happily as she walked up the front steps. But her happiness was short lived as she reached for the knob and notice it was unlocked. Fluttershy was scared to think of what was waiting for her in the cottage and was ready to run away, but the images of could happen to her beloved pets kept her put and in just a few second, she closed her eyes and opened the door.

"H-h-hello?" Fluttershy called out to the thing in the cottage and waited for something to answer.

"Well, some ponies finally home." called the voice of the intruder, but the voice made Fluttershy's eyes shot open as she looed inside and saw a young mare that same age as her and the other elements was sitting on her coach. The mare had a tan skin tone with a red and gold mane along with sky-blue eyes. She was wearing a black leather jacket over purple t-shirt with a red and gold sun on her decent bust, she also wear a skirt matching her mane and had a pair of leather boots on her feet.

"S-S-Sunset Shimmer?" Fluttershy called out as she stared at the young mare sitting on her coach.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was it. I hope it's g**ood enough for you guys until I'm back up at a hundred percent. Now, I have an announcement about the comic. It will be put up by the end of the month, but the site is in trouble to be shut down for not having enough members. So, if your interested, check it out and hopefully you join. And the list of the order for them to join.****

****Sunset Shimmer.****

****Princess Cadence.****

****Twilight Velvet.****

****Sweetie Belle.****

****Applebloom.****

****and Scootaloo.****

****And that is it.****


	6. Schooled in Love

****Hey, KSR here and I am back. I'm ready to start writing full-time and here is the next lemon for this fic. Oh, I need to say this now, Equestia Girls did not happen in this fic.****

Chapter 5: Schooled in Love.

Fluttershy stood shocked in her house as her eyes remained on the mare sitting on her coach looking back at her. After a few more moments of staring on both parties part, Fluttershy finally snapped out of it and then she spoke up

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked as the mare sat straight up and looked her dead in the eye as she spoke.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I might drop in like old times." Sunset said with a smile as she looked at the meek mare in the door way.

"O-o-old times?" Fluttershy asked as she seem to have gotten nerves from the other mares statement.

"Well, yeah..." Sunset paused for a moment as she stood up and slow walked up to Fluttershy, and as she got closer, she leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I really missed my little Buttershy."

"U-u-umm, no w-wait." Fluttershy tried to speak, but couldn't for her face was bright red as Sunset planted kiss on her cheek and neck as one of her hands moved up and began to knead one of Fluttershy's large breasts.

"What's wrong? Going to fast? Don't worry we have all night." Sunset said as she slipped her hand under Fluttershy's sweater and began to knead to naked melon.

"I-I-I-it's n-not th-that." Fluttershy tried to speak up but her moans kept her from doing so.

"Then what is it, my sweet?" Sunset asked as she whispered in her ear once again as she continued to knead her breast.

"I-I-I have some pony else." Fluttershy said in a loud enough tone for Sunset to have heard it and she was shock to hear this as she took a few steps back and stared at her for a few seconds until she spoke once again.

"Y-you did?" Sunset asked and when she got a small nod from Fluttershy, it took a few minutes to fight back her anger and sadness from these turn of events and once she was calmed, she spoke again, "Alright, so who's the lucky mare?'

"I-it's a male." Fluttershy spoke softly, but Sunset heard her.

"You found a stallion?" she asked as she seamed shock by these turn of events.

"N-no. he's a dragon." Fluttershy spoke up as she looked down to her feet as Sunset stared at her for a few minutes until she finally responded.

"Wait, what?" Sunset was shocked to hear what she had just heard from Fluttershy.

"Come on, I'll make you something to drink and explain everything." Fluttershy said as she led Sunset into her kitchen. Once they were seated and sipping their drinks, it took Fluttershy five minutes to work up the courage to explain to Sunset what had happen and once she had finished, Sunset had a shocked look on her face a s she took a few sips from her tea cup and then she spoke again.

"So, he had to find a female to mate with or he would to unspeakable things to every mare he saw?" Sunset asked as she took another sip of her tea.

"Yeah, pretty much." Fluttershy said nervously as she looked at her friend.

"Alright, so he picked you but still live with this other mare that is like his sister. right?" Sunset asked as she looked at her with a smile but it faded away when she saw Shy's smile vanished.

"Well, kind of like that. He has seven other marefriends." Fluttershy said nervously and there was a scary silence in the house as Sunset sat in her chair for a few moments. And then suddenly, the table was suddenly flipped and a furies Sunset was standing up with fire in her eyes as she looked towards the front door.

"That two timing son of a bitch. I'm going to rip off his own dick and shove it right up his a..." Sunset's rampage was suddenly stopped as Fluttershy spoke up.

"No wait, it's not like that." she said as she pleaded with Sunset.

"Then what?" Sunset asked sit with fire in her eyes. Taking a long sigh, Fluttershy explained the rest of it and this made Sunset calm down as she sat back down on the coach with Fluttershy continuing explaining until she was finished.

"And that is everything." Fluttershy said as she looked at Sunset, who had a shocked look on her face.

"So, he needs to add eight more mares to his harem or else he go crazy?" Sunset asked and when she got a nod from Fluttershy, she let out her own sigh as she took another deep breath and then added, "Alright, tomorrow I want to meet him."

"Wait, why?" Fluttershy asked as she was confused about why she would want to meet Spike.

"I need to make sure he's good enough for my Buttershy, we're go in the morning." Sunset said as she let out a long yawn and before Fluttershy could say anything, Sunset kicked her boots off and laid down on the bed. With in minutes, she was fast asleep and Fluttershy just let out a long sigh as she stared at her new roommate.

* * *

It was early in the morning, so much that Celestia's sun was still just over the horizon as Sunset and Fluttershy made their way through the streets of Ponyville on their way to the library.

"Sunset, they might not be up."Fluttershy said as she pleaded with the other mare who was leading her by the hand.

"I want to meet this guy and what better way then do it while he's still asleep?" Sunset asked as she continued to pull the meek Fluttershy.

"When he's awake?" she asked with smile as they stopped in front of they destination.

"Nope, this is better." Sunset answered as she walked up the front steps and pounded on the door as loud as she could, which freaked out Fluttershy who looked to see if they had woken up any pony else. After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened to reveal a bedhead Twilight in a purple silk babydoll, matching panties, and slippers.

"Fluttershy, what's going on?" she asked as she looked at two, when suddenly Sunset pushed past her and walked in as if she owned the place.

"We'll explain everything, but first I want to meet this Spike guy." Sunset asked as she looked around for any sigh of him, and it was then that they heard a voice from the top of the stairs.

"Who's was it Twilight?" Spike asked as he looked down at the three of them, when suddenly a magic aura enveloped him and was quickly lowered from the top balcony to in front of Sunset.

"Hmmm, so this is the dragon that has taken my Buttershy." Sunset said as she began to inspect him. This action weird out every one, but what really shock them was when she reached out and fondled his dragon hood.

"Excuse me, what the hell do you think your doing?" Twilight asked as a hint of anger could have been heard in her tone.

"What do you mean?" Sunset asked as she turned her head around to look at the duo with a confused look on her face as she continued, "If I'm going to join the group, then I'll need to examin his goods."

"WAIT, WHAT!" all three of them yelled out as this action shocked all three of them.

* * *

After getting over their initial shock from Sunset Shimmer's announcement, Twilight and Fluttershy sat down with to talk it out as Spike got dress and went over to Pinkie Pie's to help with some party ideas she had. Once the three mare were alone, Sunset explained her whole life to Twilight and after twenty minutes of explain, the mare finally finished so Twiligth could take it all in.

"So, you use to be a student of Princess Celestia but moved her to study in solitude after she made her main student?" Twilight asked as she looked at the mare.

"Yep, and while I was here. Me and Buttershy here became marefriends." Sunset said with a smile as Fluttershy blushed.

"Buttershy?" Twilight seamed confused.

"My little pet name for her because of her cutie mark." Sunset explained.

"Oh, any way. So, five years ago, you decided to explore the world and try to learn as much as you can from other cities and creatures?" asked Twilight.

"Yep, and I want Buttershy to join me but she could not leave her pets. So, she said she'd wait for me but I nver thought a male dragon would take her from me." Sunset said as her eyes filler with tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sunset, I did wait. But Spike needed me and I had to, and I also enjoyed it." Fluttershy said but SUnset was surprised.

"Wait, wasn't her rough with you?" Sunset asked.

"No, he's every gentle with me and he likes to roleplay." Fluttershy explained to her.

"Oh, really. Well, I like him even more now. So, can I join your harem?" Sunset asked with a wicked smile on her face. Twilight and Fluttershy looked at each other for a few minutes before returning their eyes on her.

"Sure, but first. We need to talk about some rules." Twilight said with a smile as SUnset gulped and lessoned to all the rules that were set to keep the peace between them all.

"Alright, but I get to make him play the role I want him to play." Sunset said with a smile.

"Umm, sure. Do you need any help?" Twilight asked.

"Hmm, no. But does he have any sports uniform?" Sunset asked.

"Hmmm, yeah. I think so." Twilight said as she thought it over.

* * *

Celestia sun was beginning to set as Spike walk down the street wearing a Wonder Bolt's basket ball jersey and shorts. As he walked down the street heading to the library, he could not help but to wonder why he was wearing this outfit.

"Why in this wide world did Twilight asked me to pick this up from Rarity and wear it home?" Spike asked himself as he stepped on the steps of the library and opened the door, he was shock by seeing none other then Sunset Shimmer sitting on the coach.

"Well, hello there honey." Sunset said as she sucked on her sucker.

"W-what are you doing here and where is Twilight?" Spike asked as he looked at the mare on the coach.

"Oh, relax. She's fine and happy." Sunset said with a smile on her face as she sat up and looked at him with a wicked smile on it.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked as he was no sure what the mare met.

"Oh, she didn't tell you, did she?" Sunset asked as she looked up at him.

"Tell me what?" Spike asked even more confused, and as Sunset let out a long sigh and then she stood up to head over to Spike. Once she was in front of him, she leaned forward and whispered somethin gin Spike's ear. "Really?" Spike asked as he looked at her and she gave him a nod yes to give him his answer. After answering him, she reached into her pocket and took out a cell phone and messed with it until she had found what she was looking for.

"Here, take a look." she said with a smile as she showed Spike a picture of Twilight in a cheerleader outfit kissing Big Mac.

"What? How could she do that to me?" Spike asked out loud as he stood there staring at the picture.

"I know, that's why I hate chearleaders. total bitches." Sunset said as she put her phone away and looked at the upset dragon. With a smile on her face, she took a few steps closer to him and looked up at his sad eyes before she spoke again, "You know what. I know how she acted with you."

"What do mean?" asked Spike.

"She was a prude. Never letting you have control, never letting you try knew things or anything like that" Sunset answered with a smile.

"Umm, well yeah." Spike said with a hint of blush on his face. Sunset conyinued to smile as se leaned his head down and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I like you and you can do as you wish to me." Sunset said as she pulled away from him. Spike looked at her for a moment until he grabbed hold of her shoulders and pressed his lips against her's with great force that it even shocked her, for a moment and then she began to kiss back. As they continued to kiss, Spike pushed Sunset into a near by wall and forced hr against it. While he was this, Sunset placed her hands on his shorts and began to fondle Spike's sack, and in responce, Spike reached under her top and began to knead her right breast.

"You like this, huh?" Spike asked as he stepped back just to reach down and pulled her top up to reveal her braless breasts. Spike stared at the orbs for a few moments before he reach out and began to knead them roughly with his clawd hand.

"Ohhh, you like them, don't you?" Sunset asked as she smiled at the dragon.

"Yeah, and I wonder how the taste?' Spike asked with a smile as he lower his mouth and took one of her nipples into his mouth , and began to suckle on it. As he did, Sunset throw her head back and let out a long moan of pleasure as she kneeded her other breast. He continued to do this for a few more minutes until he swithed to her other nipple and allowed her to rub his salivaall over her other one. This went on for a few more minutes until Spike decided he was ready for more, and so he propped her on to a table and spread her legs. And as he did this, and notice something and smiled as he looked up at her and said, "Ah, some one was a naughty girl without wearing panties."

"Oh, What can I say? I love playing the bad girl." she aksed with a smile as she watched him dive into her moisting lips and she could not help but let out a long moan of pleasure as she felt his tongue worm it's way into her folds and inside of her. She continued to moan as Spike continued his assault on her and was staring to realize why Fluttershy picked him. He continued his tongue attack on her folds for a few more minutes until he pushed his tongue all the way into her and Sunset let out a loud shriek as his tongue tickled her cervix , which forced her over the edge and unleashed her sweet juise all over Spike face, shirt, and floor. After that, Sunset panted for a few minutes as Spike cleaned her inner thighs and then stood up.

"Ready for some of this?" Spike asked as he pulled his short down to reveal his rock hard dragon member.

"Hmmmm, my first taste." Sunset said with a smile as she got onto her knees and took the member in hand. After a few stokes, she took her tongue out and began to draw it across from the base to the head. She did this for a few more times until she felt it was time and so she took the whole length into her mouth, and down her throat. She almost gagged on it, but was able to handle it in a few minutes as she began to bob her head up and down for few times and swirled her tongu around it. But to her serprise, he stopped her and lifted her up.

"That,s enough of that." Spike said with a smile as he pushed her up against the wall, lifted her up while spreading her legs, and then he thrusted his dragon hood into her moist folds. Sunset let out a long moan of pleasure as he pushed his whole length into her, he then pulled out almost all the way out before thrusting back into her with great force. he conituned his thrusts while he took one of his hands and began to need on of her breasts. With both of her most sensitive parts being pleasured, Sunset was begining to loose herself as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she begant to match his thrusts. This went on for a few more minutes until he used all his might to psuh his memebr into her as far as it could go, but Sunset wanted more and so she tightened her legs around him and this allowed Spike to pierced her cerivx and unleashed his cum into her. As he was doing this, Sunset let out a loud scream of pleasure as her own juices were released. As they were in the middle of they climaxes, Spike's eyes began to glow the same bright red as from earlier and they linked to Sunset as hers glowed red for a splut second before vanishing again. After standing there for a few minutes, Spike let her go as he slowly walked over to the coach and fell onto it. As he sat there and began to relax, he felt something weird and when he looked down, he saw Sunset on her knees, cleaning Spike's member of their combined juices. As she was doing this, Spike let out loud moans and after a few more minutes he released a second load into her mouth, on chin, and her breast.

"That was wonderful." Sunset said with a smile as she stood up and laid next to Spike as they both began to drift off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Twilight were enjoying tea inside Fluttershy's cottage. As the two enjoyed their time together, Twilight could not but wonder something and she felt she should ask.

"So, do you think their having fun?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, he probably is have a lot of fun." Fluttershy said with a slight sigh and Twilight had to giggle at her friend's reaction. But they were suddenly interupted by a knock at the door. Curious, Twilight got up fro the coach, walked over to the front door, and then opened it to get a shock.

"Twily, I need you to come to the castle right now." Shining Armor said as he looked right at her.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was it. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Also, I have set up a poll to decide on which OC story should happen af Saint's Row: Spike's Journey. The choices are...**

**Shrine Warriors: Flyn is a normal human student that does not bother anyone, that is until one day he dies protcting a shrine maiden from an unknown force. And now h's stuck in a world of monsters and evil that only a group of friends can defeat. Human fic.**

**Disorder: The land of Equestia is in turmoil after two war's from the Changling Army and The Northern Kingdom. And know trouble between Unicorn's, Pegasus, and Earth Ponies have gotten so high that a coup has been tried on the young Princess Luna. So, Celestia has formed a group to find the colprates of the coup and try to fix the land. But can they realy work together Anthro fic.**

**My Little Pony: Flyn's Adventure: Set hundred years after season four and Twilight has opened a school for Gifted Unicorns. As most student excel in the programs, a young unicorn can't seem to make any friend. But Princess Twilight knows he can be great, except he can't use magic of any kind? Pony fic.**

**Please vote.**


	7. A Royal Favor

****Hey, KSR here and I would like to wish you all a Heath's Warming Eve. This is the last chapter I'm writng this year, but I hope you enjoy it. Also, I think I found the best way to add Princess Cadence to the harme. Tell me what you think.****

Chaoter 6: A Royal Favor.

Twilight was shock to see her brother standing at fluttershy's front door at this hour on reason. It took a few minutes until she got her nerve back and then she decided to speek up.

"Armor, what are doing here? Is everything alright? Where's Cadence?" Twi went off as she asked a dozen questions in her worried state. Letting out a long sigh, Armor placed his hoof on her mouth to quitet her down and then he spoke.

"Shhh, everything is alright Twily. Nothing is wrong, but me and Cadence need to speek to you in private at the castle." Armor explain in his calm, kind tone.

"Really, right now?" Twilight asked in a slight annoyed tone.

"Yes, it is very important that we talk right now." Armor answered.

"Alright, Fluttershy. Mind waiting for Sunset to call?" Twilight asked as she looked over her shoulder and saw that the meek pegasus was still sitting on the coach.

"U-umm, s-sure." Fluttershy answered as she looked at the siblings walk out and bagan to close the door.

"Thanks Fluttershy." Twilight called out as the door shut behind them.

* * *

After a short carraige ride, the duo found themselves in front the Cantorlot castle. They quickly walked inside, but instead of heading toward the throne room, Armor lead Twilight through the maze like hallways until they arived at a set of large doors. Before he opens them, Armor turns to Twilight and begansto speek.

"Before we enter,Twilly. You must promise not to speek a word to any pony just yet."Armor said as he looked at her.

"Ummm, sure." Twilight answered but was not quite sure of what he had asked. Smiling, Armor turned and opened the doors, revealing a calm and happy looking Prncess Cadence sipping on some tea in a nice white room with two coachs in the center of the room, and a table between them.

"Ah, Twilight. Nice to see you again, would you like some tea?" Cadence asked with a smile on her face as she watched them walk into the room.

"Oh, no thank you." Twilight said as she took the seat across from the princess as Armor sat next to his wife. After a few minutes of silence, Twilight decided to speek first, "Okay, what do you guys want to talk about." And after abother few minutes of silence, Cadence spoke up.

"Well, you see Twilight. For the past year, me and Armor have been trying to conceve a foal to add to out family." Cadence explained with a hint of blush on her cheeks as she talked to Twilight about such a personal thing.

"Oh, wow really. I'm so happy for you two, I'm going to be an aunt." Twilight yelled in excitement as she thought of holding the young foal in her arms.

"Not exactly." Armor said as he looked at his sister, who looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Twilight as confused as to try her brother looked so upset.

"Well, Twilight. You see,." Cadence paused for a moment as she thought of the best way to explain what was troubling them.

"I'm infertile." Armor said as he looked down to the table and refused to lookat the girls.

"Wait, what?" Twilight asked as she was not sure what was going on.

"When Chrysalis imitated me, she and Armor mated. As they were doing that, she placed a spell on him to keep from produsing foals." Cadence explained as she patted Armor's back to cofort him.

"So, can't Celestia and Luna help you break the spell?" Twilight asked in a concern tone.

"They tried, so did Discord. The only one that can break the spell is Chryslis." Armor said as he continued to look at the table.

"So, what about adoption?" asked Twilight.

"That might be an option, but I really want to feel the joys of pregnacy. The purest form of love in the world is that of a mother and new born foal." Cadence explained as with a glee Twilight had not heard since she was told she could keep Spike as a hatchling.

"Alright, then how about a surrogate?" Twilight asked with a smile.

"Well, there's a problem with that." Cadence said as she turned away from her.

"What, what is it?" Twilight asked as she was not sure why Cadence had turned away from her.

"Well, it seems that while King Sombra ruled of the Crystal Empire, he allowed his guards to do. Ummm, unspeakable things to the mares and stallions as they wished." Cadence explained.

"And so, they are not very trusting to the guards. Even the ones I brought from Cantorlot." Armor added.

"So, we need to find a stallion that the crystal will trust and respect as a the father of the foal." Twilight said as she beganto think it over.

"Well, there isn't a stallion persay. But there is a male that the crystal ponies all trust and love." Cadence said with a slight smile on her face as she began to blush.

"Really, who?" Twilight asked as she looked at them for a few seconds until she notice them not looking at her and it was then that she realized what they met.

"Wait, Spike?" Twilight asked in shock as the couple looked at each other and thne turned to Twilight with a nod.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was it. Sorry for it being short and no clop. I got a call today and my neice and nephew will be here tomorrow. So, I needed to be finished earlier then planned. Also, for those who want to see that Palcomix comic of Dragon Mating Season. I got the first few pictures early and they looked good. They will be up very soon.**


	8. A Royal Secret

****Hey, KSR here and I hope you all had a wonderful Hearth's Warming Eve. Now then, I have two announcements. One: The Palcomix comic based off Dragon Mating Season is up and the first few pages are ready for all to see. The only thing is the title on it is call, "Power of Dragon Mating." Also, the story of the lost city has changed a little. Two: I'm having trouble. I can't think of a good name for the villian. So, I'm holding a contest for the best name. The winner will get a special reward. The only thing I'll tell you about the villian is that he controls lust. Anyway, back to the story.****

Chapter &amp;: Royal Secret.

Twilight just sat there in shock as what Shing Armor, her own brother, and his wife, Princes Cadence had just asked from her. It took a few minutes for her to collect herself before she began to speak.

"W-What did you just say?" Twilight asked as she was not sure if she heard them right.

"We would like for Spike to be a suragate for me to get pregnant." Cadence explained as she sipped her tea and looked a the shocked Twilight.

"B-b-but is it even possible for a dragon and Pony to conceive?" Twilight asked in shock.

"Well, there has been only one know moment when a stallion mated with a female dragon." Cadence explained as she placed her tea cup on the table. This statement took Twilight back and is took a few seconds until she could respoind.

"Wait, female? But I thought the only other dragon that lived with ponies was male?" Twilight asked as she was starting to get confused.

"Yes, that is true, but my aunt left out a few thinks." Cadence said in a calm tone.

"Like what?" Twilight asked as she was not sure how to feel about that.

"Well, you see. After that dragon went into heat, he began to have the same thoughts Spike had been having. So, he fled to the mountians near the town to try a save his loved ones. But he found a female dragon and the two mated. After that, he was consumed by lust and together they took the village. Mares for him and Stallions for her." Cadence explained as she looked at Twilight for a fer seconds unto the unicorn spoke up again.

"Wait? Spike's half pony, but he does not look it." Twiligth pointed out.

"Yes, well. We're still not one hundred percent why that was." Cadence said with a calm smile on her face as she looked at Twilight.

"Wait. If mating with a female dragon turned him. When wouldn't Spike be okay?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe, but the letter he was thinking of raping mares all over Ponyville. So, I wouldn't have taken that chance." Cadence explained with a smile. Aftrer a few minutes of thinking it over, Twilight let out a long sigh before she spoke again.

"I'm not sure abotu this. I mean, what does Shining Armor think?" Twilight asked as she looked over at her brother standing next the coach.

"Twilly you don't under stand. It's my idea." Armor said as he looked her right in the eye.

"Wait, what?" Twilight yelled in shock as she was not expecting that.

"Me and Cadence were talking one night and I came up with the idea of Spike since the all of Crystal Empire love him for returning the Crystal Heart and helping to defeate Kind Sombra." Armor explained as he looked at his little sister, who had a shocked look on her face as she looked at him for a few minutes until she spoke.

"Is this what you guys really want to do?" Twilight asked feeling defeated and as they both nodded, she continued, "Well, it's not our choice. Spike has the final say in it and he's busy tonight."

"Your right Twilight. How about you stay in the castle for to night and we will send you in a carraige to get Spike?" Cadence offered still with a smile on her face.

"Sure, that sounds great." Twilight said with a slight yawn as she stood up and followed Armor, who lead her to her room.

* * *

It was early in the morning as Celestia's sun rase shot through the front window of the library, which fell onto the face of none other then Sunset Shimmer. As the lights hit her face, the young mare began to stir and slowlly rised with a tired look on her face as looked around the room and it was then that she realized she had a blanet draped over her, and she was dressed in Spike jersey and her panties. As she sat up and let out a long yawn as she stretched out her arms. It was then that she suddenly notice a wonderful smell that made her tired body stand up and walk over to the kitchen. Once there, she popped her head into the door way to notice Spike with a pair of jeans on at the stove flipping some pancakes.

"Oh, good morning sleepy head." Spike said with a smile as he noticed her in the mirror.

"Yeah, good morning." Sunset said as she walked in and draped her arms over Spike's shoulders, pulling him in a big hug.

"So, had a good night sleep?" Spike asked with a cocky smile.

"Yeah, thanks to the best sleep aid in all of Equestia." she said with a smile.

"Thanks, why don't you go freshen up while I finish breakfast." Spike said with a smile.

"Sure, weres the restroom?" she asked with a smile.

"Upstairs, first door on the left." Spike explained as he continued to cook.

"Thanks, sweetie." she said with a smile as planted a kiss on his cheek as she left him to do his work. After that, Sunset quickly ran up the stairs and headed to the rest. Once inside, she looked at herself in the mirror for a few minutes until she picked up a brush began to clean her messy, but as she did, she notice something weird and took a closer look in the mirror. "What the?" Sunset asked herself as she looked in the mirror and continued to check out what she noticed. But before she could really find it, a knock at the door caught her attention.

"Sunset, could you get the door?" Spike asked from the kitchen.

"Sure." she said with a smile as place the brush down and headed down the stairs to the front door. "Yes? What the?" Sunset said in shock as she notice Twiligth standing in front of the library with a carraige behind her.

"Hey Sunset, is Spike up?" Twilight asked with a smile on her face.

"Wait, why did you knock first?" Sunset asked in shock at why she was knocking on her own front door.

"Because I did not know if you were naked and I didn't want to see you naked with Spike." Twiligth explained.

"Ah, I see. Spike cooking." Sunset said as she stepped aside to let Twilight in. After walking in, Twilight headed for the kitchen and saw Spike finishing up plating the meal.

"Oh, hey Twilight. Sorry theres not enough for three, I didn't know you would be home." Spike sadi with a smile on his face.

"That's alright. But we need to head to the castle." said Twilight.

"Wait, what's the matter?" Spike asked as he was starting to get nerves.

"Nothing, but there's something that we need to talk to you about." Twilight explainevagly, trying to keep the shock from what he was about to be asked to do a secret for now.

"Umm, sure. Just let me get my shirt on and we can go." Spike said as he walked out of the kitchen and headed up stairs.

"What's going on?" Sunset asked as she felt a little uneasy.

"Nothing really. You can eat and then lock up please." Twilight said with a fake smile on her face.

"Sure, no problem." Susnet said as she was not sure of why Twilight was acting like that.

* * *

After slipping his shirt on and quickly pulling his shoes on, Spike was pulled through the library's front door and pulled into the carriage as it began to head off to Cantorlot. The duo sat in silence for a few minutes until Spike decided to speak first.

"So, why are we heading to the castle so early? Is there something wrong that Celestia needs to talk to me about?" Spike asked as he felt nerves from the way Twilight was acting.

"Celestia, no. It's Cadence that needs to talk to you." Twilight aid with a straight face.

"What really, what would the Princess of Love need from me?" Spike asked as he was not sure of what to take from what Twilight was saying or acting.

"She will talk to you when we get there." Twilight said with aslight smile on her face as she looks at Spike. After that, the duo sat in silence for ten more minutes until thearrived at the castle in Cantorlot. After coming to a stop, Spike and Twilight stepped out of the carraige, and then proceeded to head through the maze of hallways and turned until they came to the same door Twilight had walked to the night before. Onc ethey were in front of it, Twilight opened the door and walked right in with Spike in toe. As it opened, it revealed a smilng Cadence and Shiniing Armor sitting on a coach.

"Ah, nice to see you Spike. Thank you for coming." Cadence said as she stood up and hugged the young dragon as he walked in.

"Yeah, nice to see you again as well." Spike said as he hugged her back.

"Hey, for got some one?" Armor asked with a smile as he too stood up and went to hug the dragon.

"No, of cause not." Spike said as he hugged him back. After greeting each other, the four of them sat down and enjoyed some tea. After a few minutes of enjoying each other's company, Spike decided to ask the question that was bothering him, and so he asked, "So, why did you guys call me here? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. We just wanted to ask you a question." Cadence saidwith a sweet smile as the four of them sat down.

"Sure, what's up?" Spike asked as he wondered what was on their minds, and so Cadence went on to explain the whole thing to Spike and with in five minutes, Spike was shocked about what they were asking for him to do.

"So, Spike. Can you help us?" Cadence asked with a smile on her face.

"Help you? Your asking me to have sex with my brother's wife, I-I just can't." Spike said with a loud sigh as he stood up.

"Calm down Spike, we aren't asking you to help me cheat on Armor. It's his idea and it would really help us lot." Cadence explained as she tried to ease the dragon's nervousness.

"I-I just don't know. I mean. It's hard to think I need to add more mare to my harem." Spike said with a frown as he hung his head and placed it in his claws.

"Don't be like that. My sister, her friends, and the princess saw a great thing in you. And we need you to help us so we can be parents." Armor said with a smile as he watched Spike's head perk up.

"Really?" Spike asked as he turned to look at Twilighe who nodded.

"Yes, you are special." Twilight said as she kissed him on the lips. As she pulled away from it, Spike turned to look at the couple.

"Is this what you really want?" Spike asked with a long sigh.

"Yes, it is." Cadence answered as Armor nodded.

"Alright, when is this going to happen?" Spike asked.

"Ronight, for Armor needs to help you get some armor." Cadence said with a smile.

"Wait, what?" Spike asked as he and Twilight were both confused.

"You see, I have a little fantasy I want to play out and you'd be perfect for it." Cadence said with a smile as she looked at the confused and worried dragon.

* * *

Cadence stood in front of her bedroom window as her aunt Princess Lun's moon laid in the night time sky. As Cadence looked out at the moon and enjoyed the lovely summer night, her mind was set on what was about to happen and she could not help be think how Spike would do or react to her.

'Hmm, I wonder if hr'll really do this.' Cadence asked herself as she continued to look out the window for a few more minutes until she suddenly heard a knock at the door. "Yes?" she called out as she turned to look at the door and half expected to be Armor telling her Spike decided not to do this.

"M'lady, may I enter?" a voice called out from the other side of the door and she knew who it belong to.

"Yes, please enter." she called out as she had a smell smile on her face as she waited for him to enter. The door slowly opened and in walked Spike draped in tight fitting armor.

"I'm sorry to intrude m'lady, but I have news from the king." Spike said in a clear, stern tone as he kneed in front of her and bowed his head.

"Really, let me see." she called out as she walekd over the the guard and took the scroll he was holding up. She unrolled it and quickly read it. After a few minutes of reading it, she let out a long sigh and let the paper fall to the floor.

"Is something wrong, M'lady?" Spike asked as he looked up to her.

"No, not really. I just wish he would come home soon." Cadence said with a hint of saddness to her voice.

"But M'lady, he has to work to keep the piece in the South area of the kingdom." Spike said as he continued to look up at her.

"I know, but I haven't seen him in a year and now one more year with the feel of his strong arms, his warm breath on my neck, or the rough way he used to mate ..." she puased for a moment as she turned and looked at the dragon guard who was still in the room, but his scale were bright red from blushing.

"Ummm, I should go and leave you alone." Spike said as he stood and began to turn around when he felt her hands warped around his arm.

"Wiat, please stay the night?" Cadence begged as she looked at him with wanting eyes.

"B-but M'lady..." Spike tried to object, but was silenced as she forced her lips against his. Spike was shocked and tried to pull away, but he suddenly got into the kissing and began to kiss back. After a few more minutes of kissing, Cadence pulled away from Spike, leaving a trail of saliva bridging the two's lips.

"Spike, I'm the Princess of Love and for a year been starved from the touch of a stallion. So, please. As my most trusted and respected of the guards. Could you let me feel the touch I've been missing out on?" Cadence asked as she looked at the young dragon and waited for his response, which she got really quickly.

"As you wish, M'lady." Spike said with a smile as he looked at the princess, who was smilign back at him as the two embraced each other and they began to kiss tenderly for a moment until they pulled away. As they did, Spike quickly removed his chest plate, chain mail, gloves, boots, and every other piece of armor on him until he was naked with his semi-hard dragon hood staring at Cadence, who smiled at him as she reached down and pulled her flowing gown up, to reveal a naked body undernieth it.

"What do you think?" she asked with a smile as she showed off her lushes body to the lucky guard.

"Oh, I love it." Spike said with a smile as he reach up and began to cup her large breasts in his hands. Cadence let out long sigh of pleasure as she watched Spike knead her large breasts and smiled as she looked at the smile on his face. This went on for a few more minutes until Spike decided to take the next step as latched his lips around her right breast and began to suckle on it as if he was a new born foal. As he was doing that, his hand began to knead her breast. These action gained even more moans from Cadence as she throw head back and allow Spike to do as he wished. This wen on for a few more minutes when Spike did a quick switch as he began to suckle form her left breast. As she hand began to knead her breast again, his free hand slowly ran it's way down her body until it reached her lower lips and he began to run his index finger up and down the slit. This action almost made Cadence loose her balance, but she was able to catch herself and allowed Spike to continue his actions until she suddenly pulled stepped away from Spike, which left him with a contused look on his face.

"Time for me to return the favor." Cadence said with a smile on her face as she dropped to her knees and came face to face with Spike's rock hard dragon-hood, but instead of just licking it, she quickly engulthis member in between her two large, soft breasts. Smile up at him, she began to rub them together as she also began to move them up and down. This gained moan of pleasure from Spike as he leaned back on his hands to allow her to continue on with what she was doing. After a few minutes, Cadence notice some pre, and so she quickly wrapped her lips around the head and swirled her tongue around it as she got to taste Spike's seed. She contienud this for a few more minutes until she felt Spike's member began to throb, and so she removed her mother from the head and increeced her breasts speed and with in two minutes, Spike began to shoot rope after rope of his dragon seed onto her breast, face, and a little on the floor. "Mmmm, yours taste sweeter then the king's." Cadence said with a smile as she began to lick Spike's cum from her lip and even began to rub it all over her breasts. As she was doing this, she did not notice SPike standing up but she did notice when he grabbed her by the arms and then throw her onto the bed.

"Time for me to taste you, M'lady." Spike said with a smile as he knelt down in front of her and slowly spread her legs to reveal her moist folts. Spike then lowered his face towards them, and as he got there, he slowly drew his tongue from the bottom and head towards the top, with him swirling his tongue around her clit. This action made Cadenc ethrow her head back in pleasure as Spike repeated this process a few more times until he stopped suddenly and Cadence was about to protest when she felt his snout push into her a little, and she let out aloud shriek of pleasureas she felt his tongue begining to snake it's way into her love tunnel.

"Oh, dear Celestia." Cadence yelled out loud as she felt began to rub against her clit as his tongue continued to explore her body. As she laid, wondering how much more could she handle, Spike answered her question as his tongue finally reached her cervix andso, he began to swirl his tongue in such a way that it acted lick a drill, touch and rubbed her whole inside at once. This was to much for Cadence as she throw her head back and sheeven began to pinch her own nipples as she was thrown over the edge, and her love juices purred out of her as it sprayed past Spike's face, covering his whole head with her juices. After a few minutes of coming down from her high, Spike slowly retracted his face from her folds and proceeded to lcik her juice off of himself much likeshe did.

"How was that, M'lady?" Spike asked with a smile on his face as he looked at her panting form.

"Wonderful, just wonderful." Cadence said with a smile as she looked up at the smiling dragona and returned it back to him as she stood up placed her hands on his arms, and swiftly throw him onto the bed as he had some time ago. "But now it's time for the Main Event." Cadence said with a smile as she crawled on to the bed and slowly made her way towards Spike, and once she came face to face with each other, they leaned into a kiss as their tongues swirled around in each others mouth and allowedthe other to taste their own cum. As they continued to kiss, Cadence quickly lined herself up his still hard dragon-hood and as she pulled away from him, she lower herself on to him. This gained moans from both as they stay still for a few monents just so they can enjoy the feeling.

"Alright, let's go." Spike said with a smile as he grabbed her hip and began to giud her up and down on his member. After a fewsecond, Cadence got her own pace and even added a grind forward as well her up and down movment. Spike smiled as he took hishands from her hips and planted them on to large breast a she began to knead them while she was riding his dragon-hood. This continued on for almost twenty minutes as Cadence stayed at a steady pace of her riding and evenused her hands on Spike's chest to stay blance as they bodieswere brenched in sweat. Spike felt his member begining to throb and so he moved his hands from her breast back to her hips as he began to match her riding with powerful trusts up into her.

"Oh, Yes. yes, yes." Cadence began to scream as she felt Spike's dragon-hood push against her cervix, and so they both increesed their thrustings together. Spike felt himself building up, and so he added even more power to his thrusts and with one last, powerful trust, Spike was abl to push past her cervix and unleashed his dragon seed into her waiting womb. This sensation was to much for Cadence as she let out a long scream of pleasure as her love juices flowed out of her like a flood and all over Spike's croch as well as the sheats. As the two were caught up in their climaxes, Spike's eyes began to glow red once more and Cadence's eyes matched for a split second as well, but it suddenly vanished as it normally did. The two remained in place for a few minutes, enjoying the after glow of their ove making until Cadence fell on top of Spike, releaseing his now limp member.

"How was that?" Spike asked as he held her tight in his arms.

"Like I said before. Wonderful." she said with a smile as she rested her head against his chest and began to drift off into a deep sleep with Spike quickly following. As the duo began to rest from their mating session, neither of them saw a pair eyes in the shadow, watching them.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed it and I also have to announce that this fic will not be updated next week. The reason, Next week will be me focusing on my other two fics. And now, I need to announce that I have a new poll up tonight to deturmen the way this fic will end. The choises are...**

**The Good Ending: A normal, every pony liver happily ever to sevral fics.**

**The Bad Ending: A darker ending with Spike taking over.**

**Now, you guys get to pick by voting.**


	9. Love at the Club

**Hey, I'm here and ready to start the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the read and the next two pics of the comic is up on the site. And I think i gota good plot for Twilight Velvet.**

Chapter 8: Love at the Club.

As Spike and Cadence began to rest from their mating, in the room next door had Shining Armor and Twilight sitting, and watching them thanks to a spell cast on the wall by Twilight. As the siblings watched thier respected lover cuddle up to each other after their mating session, tere was a strong awkwordness in the air as they lookedfrom the wall to each other na dhtne back to the wall with blush all over teir faces. After a few more minutes of awkword silence, Twilight was the first to decide to break the silence.

"I sure hope she gets pregnant from this. I don't really want for this to have to happen again." Twilight said with a slight smile on her face.

"It won't." Armor said with a smile as he faced her.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked a little confused as to why Armor was so sure she would be with foal after just this one mating session.

"Because Cadence casted a spell on her to make it so she was at the peak of ovulation and another on Spike to increase his sperm count just to make sure. So, she'd get pregnant without a question." Armor said still smiling as he looked into the room witht the duo, wen suddenly he saw something and began to glare as he looked closer.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked as she too look into the room to try and see what he saw. After a few minutes, Armor calmed down and relaxed as he also looked a little confused.

"I thought I saw something, but it must be nothing." Amror said with a smile as he looked at his sister and offered to go get themselvea midnight snack, which she agreed to and followed him out of the room. But at they left, the red eyes appeared again and continued to watch the sleeping duo.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Ponyville, Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy were enjoying some tea and have a great time as they caght up the other on what they did over the years.

"I still can't believe your one of the Elements of Harmony." SUnset said with a smile as she felt proud of her former lover.

"Yeah, so was I." Fluttershy said as she blushed a little as she sipped her tea. As the two continued to talk, Sunset suddenly notice something about Fluttershy she diddn't notice before and so, she spoke up.

"Is that a new top?" Sunset asked a little confused.

"Oh, yeah. it is." Fluttershy said as she looked down at her new yellow t-shirt with pink butterflies on it.

"So, did your little problem fix it self?" Sunset asked as she looked at her.

"Oh, no. Spike told Twilight and together with Rarity, they made me in fabric that will not stain no matter how much I leak." Fluttershy said as she looked down at her large bust and had a little blush on her face, a long with a small smile.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Susnet asked.

"Yeah, I do." she said with a smile on her face.

"Well, good. Because I like him too and I'm willing to share m Buttershy with just him." Sunset said with a smile on her face.

"Wait, what do you mean share?" Fluttershy asked blushing from Sunset's commet.

"Oh, common. Do you really think I could resist some pony as cute as you?" Sunset said with a smile and a wink in her eye.

"Ummm, a-alright. I g-guess." Fluttershy said a little nerves as to what she would do later. After a few minutes from their last confersation, Sunset looked right into Fluttershy's eyes for a few seconds and then she asked somehting Fluttershy was not expecting.

"Have you ever notice any tint of red in the other's eyes?" Sunset asked as she looked at her for a few more seconds until she stopped.

"Ummm, no. I say I have not sean any thing like that, why?" Fluttershy asked as she was not sure why she would ask something like that out of no where.

"Well, I'm just checking. Are their an other mares Spike might have mated with in the last few days?" Sunset asked as she looked into Fluttershy's eyes again, pleading for an answer.

"ummm, Celestia did say somehting about Zacora and him having a little fun." Fluttershy said with a hint of lsuh on her face.

"Great, now where does she live again?" Sunset asked as it had been a long time since she saw the zebra.

"Down the path into the Everfree Forest, but she's not there. She's been in Cantorlot with Celestia about dragons." Fluttershy said wiht a smile on her face.

"Alright, well. I need to head up there to talk to her. Let's both go toorrow." Sunset siad with a smile on her face as she looked at her friend.

"Ummm, sure. Why not." Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Great, that's my Buttershy." Sunset said as sh eleaned forward and embraced Fluttershy in a tight hug, which hse quickly returned.

* * *

It was early in the morning in Cantorlot as Celestia and Luna stood on the balcony and raise, and lowered sun and moon respectfully. As Celestia's sun rose into the sky, some of it's raise shined into the room Cadence and Spike' were sharing, and fell on to the face of Spike as he began to stir. After a few minutes of trying to stay asleep, Spike sat up with a tired look on his face as he stretched and looked over to see he was alone in the bed.

"Cadence?" Spike called out as he looked around and it was then that he heard the sink in the neardy bath room, and as he turned his head, he saw her walk out of it, still not wearing anything.

"Good morning Spike, how did you sleep?" she asked as she walked over to the closet and proceeded to look through it.

"Yeah, pretty good." Spike said with a smile as he continued to watch her sway her hips as she looked for clothes.

"That's good." she said as she pulled out a pair of light pink panties and then pulled them up and then she put on a matching bra with it. After that, she throw on an other flowing pink gown and then turned to look at Spike as she added, "I would like to thank you for helping me and Armor with something like this."

"Any time." Spike said as he too got out of bed and proceeded to place on his jeans and shirt that were placed there by somepony they did not know the not before. After he got dress, he began to head over to the door and called out to her as he said, "Come on, Twilight and Armor said they'll meet us for breakfast."

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." she said with a smile as she joined Spike in his walk as the duo headed for the dinning hall. It didn't take them long to arrive and when they entered, they saw Armor and Twilight eating from some apples and hay cearel.

"How was your night?" Amror asked with a small smile and a little blush on his cheeks as he watched his wife walk over to him and plant a kiss on his lips before answering.

"Really good. Spike's a great and very generose." Cadence said as she winked at Spike, who smiled and turned away to hide his blush.

"Oh, that just great. Now I'm a cuckold." Armor said with a slight chuckle.

"Only a little bit, sweetie." she said and they both began to laugh. After the joke, the four sat down and enjoyed their meal, each talking about what they felt like and none of them menching what went on the night before. As they wereall getting ready to finish their meal, Twilight suddenly remebered something and she quickly turned to Spike.

"Oh, Spike. I got a voice mail and text from Pinkie. Her text said don't play it without you in the room." Twilight said as she reached into her pocket and took out her phone, and after pressing a few bottons, Pinkie's voice was heard in the room.

"_Oh, Twilight. I found this great new kind of party called a rave. It's so fun, I have no idea why I've never seen this before. Any way, iIve found this great mare that is perfect to join our little group. I don't really want to talk about it over the phone, I'll meet you guys at the library after you guys are done at the castle. P.S. Cadence, your having twins._" she said out of no where as she suddenly stopped and the message ended, leavign a shocked look on all four of their faces.

"Wait, how did she know you guys were here?" Armor asked as he looked confused.

"It's her Pinkie Sence. She some how knows the future before it happens." Twilight explained as she looked at the confused couple.

"Wait, b-but she said I'm going to have twins? How does she..." Cadence was suddenly cut off by Spike.

"She knows, and she's never wrong." Spike said with a smile as he looked at the couple, who turned to look at each other for a few seconds until they embraced each other in a tight hug as they enjoyed the good news.

"Well, let's go Spike and head off back home." Twiligth said as the duo excused themselves from the table and headed towards the front door where a carriage was waiting.

* * *

It took fifteen minutes for Spike and Twilight to get back to Ponyville thanks to the carraige, and while waiting to arrive, they talked about who Pinkie had met at that rave and who she set Spike up with. After a few funny guess from Trixie to Little Strong Hooves, and even may Mrs. Cake. As the carraige landed on the ground before the library, the duo headed out from the carraige and thanked the stallion guards as they headed back to the castle. As they turned the knob of the library, the door suddenly burst open revealing Pinkie with a smile on her face with balloons and confedy flying all over the place.

"Welcome back you breeding stud." Pinkie said with a smile still on her face as she chuckled at her joke.

"Shush Pinkie, we're keeping that a secret for now." Twilight said as she looked around ot see if any pony was looking their way.

"Oh, sorry. I promess not to tell any pony about this. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." she said as she began to use her hand juster that told them they would not have to worry about the secret. After that, the trio headed into the library and sat down in the living area as Spike got some drinks.

"So, who is this mare you found for Spike?" Twilight asked as she was curious on who she had met.

"Ah, ah, I'm not saying anything with Spike here." she said with a smile as they waited for a few minutes until Spike returned with three cups of hot chocolate and after handing them out, he sat in a chair on the other ide of the room. Once they were all three their, Pinkie began to explain who she met.

"She's a great, energetic slightly older female with a great body and a very up beat attitude." she explained as she sipped her coco.

"Wait, she's an older mare?" Twilight asked as she was trying to picture in her mind who could it be.

"Oh, yeah. A total Milb." Pinkie said with a snicker as Spike blushed a little and Twiligth was a little confused.

"Milb, what's a Mlib?" Twilight asked as she had never heard that word before, nor has she read it anywhere in her studies. This question made both Spike and Pinkie look at her confused as to why she asked, and then they suddenly started to laugh out loud for a few minutes until a very annoyed Twilight glared at them made them stop.

"Twilight, a Milb is short for a Mom I'd like to Buck." Spike explained to her and this made her blush bright red from asking that question in the first place. After a few more minutes of waiting for blush to subside, Twilgith then took a deep breat and she spoke once again.

"Alright, I get it. So, when do we meet her?" Twilight asked as she looked at Pinkie.

"Oh, well That's just it. She's going to be in this club in town tonight and she wants to meet Spike there." Pinkie explaiend as she finished her coco and asked for more, which Spike agredd to get for her.

"Wait, she wants to meet me in a fancy club? Cool." Spike said with a smile on his face as he headed for the kitchen to get Pinkie a refill.

"Are you sure she's okay Pinkie?" Twilight asked as she was unsude about just letting Spike go with some random mare she never met.

"Oh, sure. She's great and I trust her." Pinkie said witha glee in her voice that made Twilight feel uneasy. After afew more seconds, Spike returned with her second cup of coco and offered it to her.

"Let's give her a chance. She was right about Gilda." Spike explained with a smile.

"Good point, alright Pinkie. Spike can meet this mare tonight." Twilight said with a false smile on her face.

"Great, but Spike. You need a new outfit for the clubs. Good thing I told Rarity and she made you a new outfit already." Pinkie siad with a smile on her face as she sipped her new cup of coco.

"Wait, what?" Spike asked as he was confused as to why he would need to have new clothes for a club and felt a little nervse as did Twilight.

* * *

That night, in a large wearhouse looking building. An energy filled Pinkie hopped towards the front door wearing a a bright pink top with a heart cut out in the center, pink fishnet stocking until a denim shirt skirt, and knee high boots with a pair of matching fishnet stood there for a minute or so until she turned to the corner of the building and yelled.

"Come on Spike, we're be later. And Pinkie Pie dise not do late at a party." she said with a smile as she continued to look at the corner.

"No way in any part of the deaphs hell am I going in there dresed like this." Spike's voice yelled out from behind the corner Pinkie was talking to.

"Oh, yeah. What if you are over some by lost and end up doing yial things to me and the one you love?" Pinkie asked with a sly grin as Spike slowly walked out of the shadows, to reveale he was wearing a a black muscle shirt under a green fishnet top that cut off above his naval went down his arms, tight pair of blue jeans along with a pair of black leather fingerless gloves, and steal toed boots.

"I look ridiculous." Spike said as he looked over hwat he was wearing and then looked over at Pinkie in her outfit.

"Trust me Spike, you look great." she said with a smile on her face as she wrapped her arm around Spike's arm and lead him into the building. The second he walked into the room, Spike was shocked seeing all the ponies were dance like crazy, rubing against each ohter and loud cheers from the side lines as sevral colored ligth shined all of as they danced. Spike shocked look vanished as he looked around with a smile on his face while he watched the crowed dance. After a minute or so, Pinkie pulled on his arm and lead him throught the crowed until they reach the bar.

"What can I get ya?" the large, pieaced bartender asked as he place to costers in front of them.

"Two Dragon Breaths." Pinkie said with a smile as the bartender looked confused for a few seconds as he looked at the duo until he spoke again.

"You sure, it's pretty strong stuff." he asked as he looked a little concern for their well being.

"Yeah, we can handle it." Pinkie said as she looked him right in the eye as he shrugged and began to look for the stuff he needed for their drinks. After a few seconds, they watched him began to pure sevral diffrent liquids into a canister and then began to shake it in front of them as he added a few flips and throws until he place to ices shot glasses in front of them and then he purre the liquid into their glasses. Once they were full, he took out a stick lighter and it both drinks on fire before handing them over to the duo.

"Two Dragon Breaths." he said with a smile as he took Pinkie card hshe was offering him. Spike just looked at the drink in front of him for a few seconds until he watch Pinkie blow out the fire nad took the shot, with no effect on her. Spike smiled as he blow out his own and then downed the shot, but as the drink touched his tongue, his mouth was on fire and he held his throat as he began to ask for water for his mouth.

"Good, huh Spike?" Pinkie asked as she looked over at him with a smiel on her face.

"Yeah, great." Spike said as he began to pant under his breath and after a few seconds, he began to feel wierd and suddenly he hit the ground hard.

* * *

Spike's head was pounding as he began to come to as he tried to open his eyes, but quickly realized that something was over his eyes to kep him from opening them. And as he tried to reach for the thing, he suddenly found his arms not moving and were restained by what felt like hand cuffes.

"Very funny Pinkie, now untie me." Spike said as he tried to smile and chuckle, but could not for some unsettling in his stomach.

"I'm not Pinkie Pie." a voice Spike remembered he heard before but could not put a face to it. After a few seconds of waiting, Spike felt a hand on the think keeping him from seeing and thne it was quickly removed. Revealing a smiling mare in a red leather bdsm one-pieace with matching fingerless, elbow lenth gloces and knee high boots. She was striking for her age as she had a nice bust and lovely legs with wide hips. Spike could not see her cutie mark, but he white and velvet striped mane and tail reminded him of something, but she was wearing a red mask to covered half her face.

"What am I doing here?" Spike asked angry, but aroused at the same time.

"Well, sweetie, tonight your my pet." ht ewoman said as she began to run her fingers down Spike's face and as he watched, he noticed he was totally naked and and semi-hard from her touch. She continued on rubbing his chest for a few more minutes until she stood up and unzipped her top, revealing a pair of supple breast and as she began to massage them, she added, "Call me 'Mistress."

"W-why are you doing this?" Spike asked as he was trying not to get hard.

"Well, Pinkie Pie told me about you liking these things and I told her I always wanted to try this, so. It all worked out, Spike." she said with a smile as she leaned forward and began to lick Spike chest.

"Remind me not to enterduce you to some mare named Rarity." Spike said as he watched her tongue against his scalely chest. As hard as Spike tried, he could not help but get aroused as she rubbed her thigh against his member, and soon he was rock hard.

"It looks like some one wants a little attention." she said with a smile as moved her mouth from his chest and proceeded down towards his member, and once she got there, she began to draw her tongue from the base to the head and back down for a few more minutes until she lifted her self up and smiled donw as Spike as she spoke, "Let's get in a better positions." And after she said that, she walked over and staddled his face,letting her moist lips soak his face and then she leaned forward, coming face to face with his rock hard dragon-hood. After a few seconds of enjoying the musk coming fromt it, she wrapped her hand around it and proceeded to stroke Spike as he let out long moans from her soft touch. "If you want more, then start licking pet." she said with a wicked smile on her face.

"A-ALright." Spike said as he leaned his face forward and began to rub his tongue alround her clit and clit for a few seconds until he dove his whole face into her folds and wiggle his tongue all over her inside. Letting out a long moan as Spike's tongue pleasured her, the Mistress wrapped her large breasts around his member and proceeded to rub them against his member while she sucked on the head. This gained moans from Spike as he began to swrirl it around her inside, and he suddenly hit her G-spot.

"Oh, that's the spor boy." she yelled as she lifted her head for just a seocnd before proceeded to continued her attack on his dragon hood. Smiling, Spike continued to rub his tongue against her spot, forcing her to let out long moans and increase her own tongues work on his member. The two of them continued to act of one upping the other in their tongue skills for almost another ten minutes before Spike used all his tongue skills as he pushed against her spot and forged her to let out a long maon as he juices rushed from her folds, covering his face and filling his mouth. As he felt the love juices purre on to him, Spike was sent over the edge as his member throbbed and shot right into the Mistress's mouth and down her throat. She quickly drank every last drop of his dragon seed that filled her mouth, and once he finally stopped, he watched her lift herself up and turned to look down at him with a smile, and just a little bit of his cum running down hhe lip.

"Alright, that was pretty good." Spike said with a smile as he looked up at her as she crawled her lower area away from his face, only to come face to face with his Mistress.

"Time for the main event." she said with a smile as she lined up her entracne with his dragon hood and then dropped down on it, gaining moans from both parties as they enjoyed the feeling of each other for a few seconds, until she placed her hands on his chest to brace herself as she began to move up and down, impaling herself on his member with each bounce. Spike just let out long moans of pleasure as he watched her move at a steady rate and her large breast bouced up and down matching her body's movement. The Mistress let out long, powerful moans of pleasure as she continued to ride him like an animal for fifteen more minutes until she suddenly sat up and proceeded to pinch and rub her breasts as she continued to ride him at a high speed then before for a few minutes until she reached her limit and unleashed her love juices as her inner walls began to squeeze Spike's member as it tried to milk him.

"Oh, dear, Celestia." Spike yelled out loud as he unleashed his seed deep into the Mistress as she just began to come down from her own climax, only to get a long, powerful moan from her as he unleashed his load into her. And an all to familiar red glow came from Spike's eyes and the Mistress's eyes matched for a split second before it vanished once again. As the two stood there, in the after glow of, the Mistress smiled down at him as she lifted herself off of him, letting their combined juices leak out of her na donto him.

"That was great, my pet." she said with a smile as she leaned over him and plant a tender kiss on his lips. As Spike kissed her, he suddenly felt tired again as his vision began to bler once again. But as he drefted off, he notice the Mistress remove her mask and he saw a face he knew very well.

"V-Velvet?" Spike called out as the last of his sight vanished and he fell into a deep sleep.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed it and I have to announce that the next chapter will not have a Spike clop. Sorry, but it's a plot builder one. Also, the votes are in and the winner is the...The Good Ending with 14 votes out of 18. Oh, and one more thing. To the fan known as Lolo. I love that your looking out for me and my work, but I fully know that they made that comic. I said it was alright before it even started.**


	10. Name of Lust

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter in Dragon Mating Season 2. Now, before I get started, I have to announce that I have the name of the villain and he will be named near the end of the chapter. And I will also name the person who gave it to me, so they can PM me later for their reward. Also, there is no Spike clop in this chapter, but there is a little evil clopping near the end. Also, this chapter is happening while Spike and Pinkie Pie are at the rave. Please read and enjoy.**

Chapter 12: Name of Lust.

As Spike and Pinkie Pie were getting ready for the rave, Sunset Shimmer was walking up to the Cantorlot castle fron door with the meek Fluttershy following closely behind her.

"Come on Shy, we need to talk to Zacora about her mating with Spike." Sunset Shimer said as she turned to look at the pegasus.

"Umm, are you sure you want to do this?" she asked meekly as she walked a little closer, but her arm was grabbed Sunset, who pulled her over towards her and in front of the two guards standing watch.

"We need to talk to Zecora and Princess Celestia." Sunset said as she looked at one of the the guards.

"Sorry, but no vistors at this moment." he siad coldly as he looked at the two mares for a second, until he realized who he was talking to. "Oh, Madame Fluttershy. I am so sorry for not noticing you early." Guard said as he opened the castle's front door and allowed the two mares to enter the castle. Once in side, the duo headed towards the throne room, and as they entered it, the saw Princess Luna reading a report of something in her hands.

"Ah, Fluttershy. Nice to see you again, and whos this?" Luna asked as she stood and met the duo half way across the room.

"My name is Sunset Shimer, your highness." Sunset said as she bowed her head to the moon princess.

"Ah, yes. Your one of our new members to the group. Welcome." Luna said in a happy tone as she welcomed the new mare.

"Thank you, but I need to meet with Zecora right now." Sunset said as she had a series look on her face as she looked at Luna, who got a little nerves.

"W-What's wrong?" Luna asked as she began to worry of what was going on.

"I just need to see something real quick, that's all." Sunset said as she smiled at Luna, as she saw she was making Luna worry.

"Oh, must you? She's been working hard for days and is asleep right now." Luna asked as she had seen how much Zecora had been working with her sister for the past few days

"Yes, I need to talk to her real quick and then she can go back to sleep." Susnet said as she watched the moon princess let out a long sigh and then turned towards the guards to ask for them to fetch Zecroa. After about ten minutes of waiting, the very tired zebra walked in rubbing her eyes.

"What is the matter?" she asked a little angry at being woken up after getting to sleep.

"I'm sorry, this will take a few minutes." Sunset said as she walked up to the zebra, and then Sunset force Zecora's eye open wide and looked into it with a flashlight.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zecora asked as she looked at her with shock and then pushed the mare away.

"Sorry, but I know what I need." Sunset said as she stood up and looked at the trio with a very worried look on her face.

"Which is what?" Zecora asked as she rubbed her eye.

"I can't quite remember his name, but it should be in the libraray." Sunset said as she stood up and walked towards the door to the trone room, but not before turning to talk to the trio of confused looking mares and added, "Please wake up Celestia and have her meet us their, along with any other mare that has mated with Spike in the last few days." And with that, she walked through the doors and headed off towards the libraray.

* * *

A few minutes later, Celestia was quickly walking down the hall with Flutershy Luna, and Zecora following closely behind her.

"Are you sure she's right about this?" Celestia asked as she was confused and worried from what she had heard from the trio behind her.

"Yes Sunset told us to wake you up and have you meet her in the library." Luna answered as the group continued on until they reach the castles library, and once they opened the door, they saw stacks and piles of books as tall at the ceiling.

"This reminds me of the first time Twilight found the library." Celestia said with a smile on her face as she remembered back then, but she was brought back to reality by Sunset calling out to her.

"Your highness, over here." Sunset called out as she waved at them from a top of a book pile. Smiling Celestia took flight and flow up to the unicorn.

"Nice to see you again Sunset Shimmer, but why are there so many piles of books?" Celestia asked as she looked around and saw all the books once again.

"Oh sorry, but I found what I was looking for." she said with a smile as she leaped from the high book stack and landed calmly thanks to her magic. Once her feet touched the ground, she proceeded to a table and opened it up as she ushered the others towards her. As their eyes fell on to the page she was reading, they were al shocked at what was on it. On it, it revealed a large, evil creature that has been trapped for thousands of years

"Oh, my." Fluttershy said as she covered her mouth in shock.

"Wait, do you think he's back?" Celestia asked as she was shocked nad horrifide of the reasoning.

"Wait sister, what is this thing?" Luna asked as she was confused as to why she was so worried.

"Oh, right. You were just a foal when it happened." Celestia said as she turned to face her sister and the others as she spoke once again, "Several years ago, before Discord posed a threat to any one. There was this dragon that lusted after another princess in a neighboring kingdom. This kingdom beleived that dragon were belowed them and had them inslaved them for years. So, he broken into the castle to profess his love, but she not only rejected him, she had him brutally tortured and sentenced to death. But as his broken body was lying on the dugeon floor waiting for his fate, his mind was enraged as to the reason of all this. And so, he used his blood to write an evil symbal into the ground and asked the evil to help him get revenge on the cruelty he had been revead, and it did. He was consumed by the evil and all the love hehad was turned into lust as he gained powers beyond that of any creature had ever had."

"A-a-and what h-happened to t-the k-kingdom?" Fluttershy asked nerves for what the answer she might have gotten.

"He corrupted the whole kingdom and turned them all into lust demons bent on nothing but breeding mre na dspreadeding. Pony, dragon, he didn't care. All he wanted was to take over with lust and have his way with the princess, which he did and he turned her into his personal sex slave." Celestia puased for a moment as she thought about something for a few seconds.

"What happened to him?" Luna asked as she wondered what had happened after that.

"It was not enough for him, he wanted more. And so, he attacked Equestia. I fought back and lost a few good stallion to the bemons, but he was eventually defeated and placed in a tomb in an endless desert." Celestia said as she looked at the others and wondered what else could happen if he's free.

"Yes, I think this is why Spike is acting weird." Sunset said as she relooked over the book and thought of something for a second until she looked back up at Celestia as she asked, "Whatwas his name?"

"Navok, the Lord of Lust." Celestia said as she seamed concern just by saying that.

"Navok huh? Well how do we beat him?" Sunset asked concerned.

"I'm not sure? I was able to keep my desiers undercontrol as I didn't have any mate, but now I do." Celestia said as she sat down and began to think of a way when her eyes widen as she looks at them before speaking, "No one can tell Spike. Not a word."

"Agreed, meanwhile. I'll get stared on researching more info." Sunset said as she continued to read on to try and find the answer. As all five mares were talk, none of them noticed a pair of red eyes watching them from the shadows.

* * *

In a large, dark room, a large figure sat in a throne with a large, wicked smile on his face as he watched the mares try and beat him. As he watched them, he reached his hands out and cupped the large breasts of a female changling that was riding both his dragon hoods and giving oral to his tail, which was turned into a thrid member.

"Ah, this is fun. Watching squirm and try to save their own play toy." Navok said with a smile as he slammed his members intot he changling, who let out a low hissing sound as tears ran down her face as she felt him release his seed into all three of her holes. As he continued to cum, her stomach began to buldge as he continued for another two minutes until he finally pulled out of the poor changling and watched with a wicked smile as his cum purred out of her. After it finally coming out, he dropped her in the puddle of their juice and smiled as two ofther changling female crawled up to him and proceeded to lick his messy member as a glassed look formed on the used ones face with a twisted smile on it as well.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was it for this week. I know it was way shorter then the last two, but I swey to you all that the next one will be long and have a great clop. Now, the winner of the naming contest is spiketheking. Now, please PM me to get your prize. Oh and one more thing. The next few pics of the comic is up and ready t be read.**


	11. Sharing with Mother

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and I am sorry for such a short chapter, but this next one will be long like the last one, with the first threesome and a little incest in this chapter. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 10: Sharing with Mother.

Navok was still smiling in his throne as he watched as the two changling continued to clean his members form his and the victams juices. After a few more minutes of allowing them to clen him, Navok stoodup, pushing the twoaway as he walked off towards the door to the large room.

"Have her." he said with a smile as walked down the long room, turning to watch the scenes that were all over the room. Male changling plowing poor female and females pleasuring other female changlings. As he left the throne room, the two cleaning him quickly went to the one he mated and proceeded to drink his cum from out of her and licked it off of her. He then headed down the halls of the catacombs he was in until he arrived at a large cell door, and as he looked inside, he smiled as he watching Queen Chrysalisin the center of the room with black tnetacles not only violating her holes, and squeezing her brest so hard that they were red. "How is it, my queen?" Navok asked as he watched Chrysallsin glare at him from her passion.

"'Moumbled yells.'" was all she could say as she looked at him with anger.

"I'm sorry, I could not here you." Navok said as he lifted his hand up and smiled at her as he continued, "You really shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Navok laughted at his own joke as she screamed at him even more, which upset him. And so, he snapped his fingers and all the tentacles tripled in size, forcing her holes and throat to stretch past what is thought possible as he simple laught at her pain as he watched the show.

* * *

Celestia's sun was high in the sky as it's rase shined through the window of a bed room and fell onto the face of asleeping Spike, who stirred from the beams hitting his face and slowly he opened his eyes. Seeing he was in an unknown room, he quickly sat up only for him to hold his head as a sudden pain shot through it.

"Ah, my head." Spike said out loud as he rubbed his head and closed his eyes as he tried to think of what had happened last night.

"Head hurting sweatie?" a voice called out to him from the other other side of the room.

"Yeah, must have had a little to much to drink." Spike said with a smile as he continued to rub his head,when suddenly his eyes shot open and he lifted his head up to see Twilight Velvet in a bath robe standing in front of the bath room door looking at him. Spike stared at her for a few seconds until he suddenly said one thing, "AHHHHHHHH!" And as he yelled that out, he scooted across the bed and fell off of the other end.

"Spike, what's the matter?" Velvet asked as she looked worried at Spike.

"What's the matter? Howcan you ask me that after Pinkie roofied me and who had your..." Spike suddenly puased as he had a shocked look on his face.

"What is it?" Velvet asked as she wondered why he just suddenly stopped.

"Where's your phone?" Spike asked.

"In the top draw." Velvet said and watched as Spike leaped over the bed and took it out of the draw. He then quickly dialed a number and placed it at his ear for a few seconds.

"Hey Velvet, how was your night?" the voice on the otheer line was Pinkie Pie's

"PINKIE PIE! What's the big idea of roofying me?" Spike yelled as an angry look appeared on his face.

"Oh, Spike. Well, it was part of her fantasy and your into weird things." Pinkie explained.

"Roofing me is totaly different and if you ever even think of doing something like this again. I will personaly tie you down and let Rarity use Hercules on you!" Spike yelled over the phone.

"Whoa, there's no need to bring him in on this." Pinkie said in a very nerves tone on the tone.

"THE HELL THIS NOT A NEED TO BRING HIM IN!" he screamed over the phone. After that, he calmed down and then added to his statement, "Pinkie Pie, as punishment. They will be no show's for the club for a month."

"Wait, why so long?" Pinkie asked as she sounded upset from hi statement.

"Because of what you did, now, now another word or I'll let her use Cerberus." Spike said in a strict tone.

"Alright, alright. I'll talk to the twins." Pinkie Pie said as she said her good bye and hung up the phone

"Hercules?" Velvet asked as she looked confused.

"Don't ask, let's just say Rarity really want to peg some one with a large strap on." Spike explained as he sat down and let out a long sigh. Velvet felt a little curious on asking about Cerberus, but decided not to push it and continued with what she had planned for today.

"Oh, alright. Anyway, lets get dressed." Velvet said as she tosed Spike his clothes.

"Wait, were are we going?" Spike asked as he was not sude of what she was planning on doing.

"Well, we need to go and tell Twilight about us." she said with a smile as she grabbed her clothes and returned to the bath do get dressed.

"Wait what?" Spike asked as he looked confued as to why she would want to tell Twilight so soon and got worried how she would react. Letting out a long sigh, Spike commenced with getting dressed and as he zipped his jean up, the bathroom door opened and Velvet walked out wearing her hair back in ponytail and a light blue blouse along with a short white shirt and matching high heels.

"Like what you see?" she asked as she smiled at him and gave him a sexy pose.

"Better then your outfit last night." Spike said with a smile as they both let out a chuckle from his commet.

"Far enough, now before we leave." Velvet puased as she walked over to Spike and held his hand as they both sat down,a nd then she continued, "What are your real feelings for my daughter?" NAd with that, Spike gulped heavy as he felt presure to answer this question just right, for his, and Twilight's sakes.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Spike and Velvet were sitting in the middle of a carraige being pulled by some guards through Ponyville. As they enjoyed their ride, a burning question came into Spike's mind and so he turned towards her, and asked.

"What about Creccent?" Spike asked as he felt uneasy to talk to his father-in-law/father about this.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll explain to you and Twilight when we get there." she explained in a soft tone as they enjoyed the rest of their ride. In just a few minutes, the carraige pulled to a stop in front of the library and the duo exited the carraige. After thanking the guards for the ride, Spike followed Velvet up to the front door and she proceeded to knock on the door. After a few minutes of waiting, Twilight opened the door and was surprised to see them.

"Mom, how are you?" Twilight yelled as she throw her arms on around her mother and the two of them embraced each other in a hug. Spike smiled at the scene as they hugged for a few minutes until Twilight pulled away from Velvet and invited her in along with Spike.

"Living in library, why am not surprised thet this is your home sweetie?" Velvet asked with a kind smile on her face as she sat down on the couch with Twilight sitting next to her.

"So, how have you been?" Twilight asked her mother with an excited tone to her voice.

"Oh, not much at all dear. Please tell me how you've been in the last few years." Velvet said with a smile as the duo began to talk about how Twilight and the others became Spike's mates, along with some other things. As the conversasion began to go in, special detail, Spike began to blush and get nerves. And so, the male dragon thought of a reason for him to leave the room.

"I'll make us some tea." Spike said as he walked into the kitchen and began to make them tea. He placed the pot on the stove and purred water into it along with some leafs, but just as he's about to light it.

"SPIKE!" Twilight screamed, shocking the dragon, making him fall to the floor and pulled the pot of hot water on top of him, burnign his chest. As he yelled in pain, he walked into the living room and came face to face with a very angry Twilight standing up and glaring at him.

"Ummmm," was all Spike could get out as he looked nerves as he looked at Twilight's firey red eyes.

"What is the meaning of you sleeping with my mother?" Twilight yelled at him as she continued to glare at him.

"Twilight, please let me explain?" Spike asked as he wished he had checked the drink Pinkie offered him the night before.

"Explain, what is your excuse for sleeping with her?" Twilight yelled at Spike.

"Pinkie drugged me and they tied me up." Spike said with a slight smile as he hoped that was enough.

"My mother would never do something like that." Twilight said as she contienud to glare at Spike and was about to continued on her rant when Velvet spoke up.

"Well, she told me he just drank to much but we did tie him up." Velvet interrupted as she could not just let Spike get screamed for something that was not really his fault.

"What?" Twilight asked as her glare broke and she turned to her mother with a shocked look on her face as added, "Mom, what about dad?"

"Oh, he signed paper divorcing me two days ago." Velvet said and got both of the other two to look at her shocked.

"What?" they both yelled as they both looked at her.

"He left me for some cheap floozie." Velvet said with a little anger to her tone as she talked about it. After a few minutes of letting it sink in, Twilight began to tear up and started to cry out loud.

"Twilight, are you alright?" Spike asked as he reached for her.

"Don't touch me!" she scream,which shocked both Spike and Velvet.

"Twilight, let me explain." Velvet said as she tried to talk to her daughter.

"You either, just please me alone." Twilight yelled as she ran up stairs crying, leaving the other shocked and worried. After a few seconds, Spike headed for the stairs, but was cut off by Velvet.

"No, you stay here Spike. I'll go talk to her." Velvet said as she made Spike take a seat and then began to walk up stairs towards her daughters room.

* * *

Velvet climb the stairs and arrived at the second floor. She commenced with following loud banging sounds coming from a room down a small hallway, and slowly opened the door to peak inside. What she really didn't surprise as clothes were being placed on the bed as draw opened and then closed after they were empty. As he pushed the door fully open, she saw her daughter cleaning out all her stuff and packing them in a pair of suitcases.

"Twilight, what are you doing?" Velvet asked as she walked into her room.

"I'm doing what Spike wants." Twilight said as she continued her packing.

"What are you talking about?" Velvet asked as she was confused as to what her daughter was talking about. Twilight stopped for a few moments, and then turned to face her mother with tears running down her face as she started to speak.

"Out there, is a whole village of single woman he can have for himself and use as he wishes, just what he wants." she said as she pointed out the window.

"Twilight, you know he's not like that." Velvet siad as she seamed hurt from her daughter's words, but decided to let go for now.

"He just want's to run around town and mate with every mare he sees, not caring of the hearts he's hurting. That's a dragon for ya." Twilight said as more tears appeared in her eyes.

"Twilight, you know he's not like that." Velvet snapped at her daughter as she was not going to let Twilight talk to Spike like that.

"Oh, then why does he need the others, and the princesses, and more mares?" Twilight asked as she more tears ran down her face. Velvet's anger vanished as she watched her daughter tear up from her out busrt

"Twilight, what is the matter?" Velvet said as she walked towards her. Twilight looked at her approaching mother, and then broke down in tears and fell into her arms, weeped.

"W-why? Why am I not enough for him?" Twilight asked a she and her mother sat down and leaned against the bed as she continued to ball into her mother blouse.

"Shhhhhh, calm down Twilight. Spike loves you." Velvet said as she tried to calm her daughter.

"Th-then w-why does h-he n-need s-so manny m-m-mates?" Twilight asked as she continued to cry in her mother's arms.

"Twilight, he's a dragon and he needs them to help control his lust." Velvet said in a soft voice, which made Twilight stop crying na dloft her head up.

"H-how do y-you know th-that?" Twilight asked as she was not sure any one other then Celcestia had known about that detail.

"Because I studied them in school Twilight." she said with a smiel on her face as Twilight looked confused, so Velvet continued, "I was very smart and was close to becoming Celcestia student like you, but then I met your father and we ended up having Shining Armor when I was seventeen." Velvet explained on how she and Crescent had met, and her ending up pregnant.

"Alright, but then why did dad leave you?" Twilight asked as her tear faded away from her eyes.

"Because some time after you start studying with Celcestia, he started seeing some of the maids in secret, and then ended up knocking one up, so he left with her to some other city." Velvet explained with a harshness to her tone, but she quickly got rid of it.

"B-but why can't just be with me?" Twilighe ased as she hung her head.

"Twilight, do you thing Spike loves you less because he has so many mares he can choose from?" Velvet asked and when she saw her daugther nod, she smiled and then began to speak again, "Twilight, let me tell you something Spike told me just earlier today..."

* * *

_"Far enough, now before we leave." Velvet puased as she walked over to Spike and held his hand as they both sat down,a nd then she continued, "What are your real feelings for my daughter?" NAd with that, Spike gulped heavy as he felt presure to answer this question just right, for his, and Twilight's sakes._

_"W-what do y-you mean?" Spike asked as he looked nerves and turned away from her._

_"Now Spike," Velvet paused for a moment as she grabbed his chin and turned him back to face her as she continued, "Please, tell me how you truly feel about Twilight?" After that, Spike and Velvet looked at each other for a few minutes until Spike decided to answer._

_"To be honest, if I could. I would be with her more then the others. I-I just feel more closer to her then the others and like to be with her then any pony else." Spike said as he let out a long sigh and waited for Velvet to respond._

_"So, if you could. You would be with my daughter only?" Velvet asked as she tried to figure out what he was saying._

_"Y-yeah, please don't tell the others. I don't want to hurt them." Spike pleaded as he looked at her, and smiled as she gave him a kind smile._

_"Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret." Velvet said as she embraced him in a tight hug._

* * *

After hearing Velvet explaining what she and Spike walked about, Twilight stared at her for a few minutes until more tears formed in her eyes and she hugged her mother even tighter.

"Twilight, what's wrong now?" Velvet asked as she held her daughter.

"I'm just so happy to hear that from you and him." Twilight said as pulled away from Velvet and gave her a warm Smile, which she returned. As the two of them sat there, enjoying each others company, there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" the voice was Spike as he asked if he could enter.

"Yes Spike, you can enter." Twilight said as she and Velvet stood up, and watched Spike open the door.

"Twilight, I am SO sorry I mated with your mother and I hope you can forgive me." Spike pleaded as he looked at them with a sad face.

"Don't worry Spike. I really over reacted and I'm sorry for yelling at earlier." Twilight said with a smile as the two walked up to each other and embraced each other in a tender hug, and a quick passionate kiss. Bue as the two pulled away from each other, Velvet spoke up.

"Ahhh, so sweet." she said with a smile as they looked at her with mad looks on their faces as she had ruined their moment, and as the awkword slinence began to form, she added, "Hey, would you guys like to have a little fun?"

"Mom?" Twilight yelled in shock as she did not expect that to come from her mothers mouth so soon after her and Spike becoming closer.

"Oh, relax. I have a little fantasy I always wanted to play out, but I need a second mare to do it." Velvet said wiht a slick smile on her face as she made both Spike and Twilight very nerves as to what he fanatsy could be.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in Ponyville as a certain purple and green dragon was walking through town, waving to very pony that waved at him as he walked down the street. After a few minutes of walking, he arrived at his destination, the local library.

"I feel so weird doing this." Spiee mumbled to himself as he walked up the steps and knocked on the front door. After a few minutes of waiting, the door suddenly opened and Velvet popped her head out.

"Oh, hello Spike. How are you?" Velvet asked aa she opened the door all the way and allowed Spike to see she was wearing a pair of tight black leggings instead of her skirt.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Velvet. Is Twilight Sparkle at home?" He asked with a little blush in his cheeks.

"Oh, sorry dear, she left to get me some things at the market. But you can come in and wait for her." Velvet said with a smile on her face as steps aside and allowed Spike to walk in.

"Thank you." Spike said as he walked into the room and took a seat at the couch.

"Would you like a drink?" Velvet asked with a smile on her face.

"That would be nice, thank you." Spike said as he looked up at her and watched her walk into the kitchen, but as he did, he got a great view of her round plot in her tight pants. Blushing bright red, Spike sat up and waited for her to return with his drink, but as he waited, the image kept returning to his mind and he began to feel himself get hard from it.

"Here you are, dear." Velvet said as she returned from the kitchen with a class of lemon aid and handed it over to Spike, who took it with a smile but as she Velvet leaned forward to give him his drink, Spike got a view of down her blouse and her clevage. Spike's face turned even more red as he looked at her busty chest, which she notice as she spoek again, "Spike, are you alright? You look flush."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Spike said as he watched her place her hand on his forhead and checked his temperature with her hand.

"No, you seem fine." she said with a smile as she pulled her hand wait, but bumped Spike's glass, spilling it all over him and Velvet's blouse. "Oh, that's cold." Velvet yelled as she stood up and rubbed her wet clothes. As Spike looked from his own shirt to her, his eyes bugged out when hesaw her blouse has become see through. Spike's eyes locked on the wet clothes and tight bra he could see, but he failed to notice Velvet see his eyes lie on her bust and she smiled as she stepped closer towards him, and placed her hand on her croach.

"Whoa, Velvet." Spike yelled as he felt her rub his hardening member through his pants.

"Spike, have you and Twilight mated yet?" she asked with a sly smile as she sat down next to him, still rubbing his member.

"Ummmm, I, ummmmmm" was all Spike could say as he let out soft mouns leave his lips.

"I just want to know, please tell me." she asked still with a smile on her face as she continued to rub SPike's member.

"Alright, N-NO!. Me and Twilight have not mated yet." Spike said out loud as he let out longer moans of pleasure escaped his lips.

"Good." Velvet said as she removed her hand from Spike's croach, and as he was abotu to protst, she shocked him as she removed her blouse with her bra following as she added, "I need to teach you how the female body works."

"Oh, ummmmm. W-what?" was the olny thing Spike could say as Velvet sat back down and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I need to show you how to please a woman." Velvet said with a smile as she began to lean forward and got closer to his lips as she added, "First lesson, kissing." And as those words escaped her lips, they collided and with in moments, her tongue pushed into his mouth. Spike was shocked by this at first, but quickly got into it and began to kiss back as their tongues began to wrestle in between their mouth for a few minutes until the need for air was to great, and so they parted from each other.

"H-how was th-that?" Spike asked with a smile on his face as panted for air.

"Pretty good, but we're just getting started." Velvet said with a smile as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her large breasts. Smiling nervously, Spike began to need her breast as he dug his claws into her tender flest, which got a moan from her. "Good start, but we need to move along." Velvet said as she leaned her neck to one side and pointed to her neck. Spike quickly realized what she wanted and so he leaned for, and began to plant small and tender kisses on her neck as she let out loud mouns of please as she felt him ravage her breast and suck on her neck. As Spike was doing his job, Velvet let her hand slip down under her pants and quickly began to rub her panty coverd pussy and slid two fingers inside as she was lost in pleasure. As Velvet began to rub herself, she knew she would need Spike's dick in a few minutes.

"Mom, I'm home from the stor..." Twilight stopped in mid sentence as she stared at the scene before her and the duo stared at her as shocked looks appeared on all their faces as they stood in silence for a few moments until Velvet spokeup.

"Good Twilight, your home." Velvet said with a smile as she looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm home and how could you Spike?" Twilight asked in anger as she glared at the young dragon.

"Wait, I can explain." Spike said as he pulled a way from Velvet and began to sweat as she stared at him in anger.

"Oh, really? How can you explain this?" Twilight asked as she was starting to get angry from all this.

"Simple, I'm training on how to be a better lover." Velvet said with a smile as she stood up and walked over to her daughter.

"Why would you do that, mother?" Twilight asked as she watched her mother walk behind her.

"Because, Twilight." Velvet puase for a moment as she stepped up and throw her arms around Twilight, cupping her breast throught her top and gainign a gasp from Twilight as she continued, "You have such a great body. I want him to resepect and love it as it should be."

"M-mom." was all Twilight could say as blush overwhelmed her face, and Spike who was just staring at the scene in front of him.

"I'll help you too, Twilight." Velvet said as she pulled Twilight's top and bra up to unleash her own breast to the world as she added, "Let me show you." Velvet then let her go and walked over to Spike, with Twilight just staring at her in shock as she wathced her mother drop to her knees in front of Spike and she proceeded unzipping Spike's pants, unleashing his large dragon dick to the world.

"'Gasp.' Mother." Twilight said as she watched her lick his dick from the base to his tip and htne back down.

"Come now Twilight, come and have your first taest of a man or I'll steal it away from you." Velvet said with a wicked smile on her face as she looked over a her daughter for a moment as she lick his dick once again. Taking a deep gulp, Twilight walked over towards thema nd dropped to her knees next to her mother. "Good, now have a taste." Velvet said as she pushed it towards Twilight, who slowly leaned forward and took a long lick of it from the base to the top as her mother had did. Smiling at this, Velvet went to Spike's sack and began to suck on it as Twiligth licked his member. As the two of them continued to attack, Spike leaned back and let out long mouns of pleasure as he watched them lick and suck him for a little while and he felt a little pressure began to build up, but Velvet quickly pulled away and she took Twilight with her.

"Mom, I was enjoying the taste." Twilight said as she looked at her mother in fustration.

"Oh, no. I felt him began to build up and your not tasting his cum." Velvet said with a stern look on her face.

"Why?" they both asked as they were not sure why she looked made, but they got their answer from when she pulled Twilight to her feet and then pushed her onto Spike, letting her sit on his stomach.

"Because it has a better palce to be." she said with a smile on her face as she leaned forward and pulled Twilight's panties to one side as Spike lined up with her pussy lips and then Velvet pushed Spike into Twilight's folds. Gained a gasp from them both, Spike began to trust into Twilight at steady rate as he reach around and cupped her beast to massage them, which gained loud moans from Twilight as she felt Spike mate with her. As the duo got in a good rhythm, Velvet got back on her knees and proceeded licking Spike base up and over as she licked Twilight's clit at the same time. As she did this, Velvet once again slipped her hand in between her pants and panties as pushed two fingers into her. The trio continued this mostion of pleasure for a while as Velvet went of lciked and to sucking on Spike's sack form a few minutes, and then went back to licking. This went of a few more minutes, until Twilight let out a long scream of pleasure.

"OH, SPIKE!" Twilight screamed out as her body shock from her orgasm, and her inner walls sqeezed around Spike's dick, which forced him to release his cum right into her. Velvet pulled away and watched with aloving smile as they hit their climax. After a few minutes, Twilight pulled herself off of Spike still hard dick and lay on part of the couch panting as she came down from her high.

"Good, we're almost down." Velvet said with a smile on her face.

"What's left?" Spike asked as he too was panting.

"Oh, that easy." Velvet said as she pulled her pants and panties down, and stepped otu of them as she continued, "I want my does of dragon cum." After saying that, she pulled Spike off the couch and then got on it on all fours, giving Spike full view of her soaking pussy lips. Smiling at this, Spike reached out and grabbed her hips as he lead his member towards her pussy, and with one great push, he entered her and they both let out long moans of pleasure. After getting used to him, Velvet gave him a nod and he proceeded to pull all the way out and then pushed back in. He continued this at a steady rate, making her moan in pleasure and her breast to shake with each thrust. But Velvet smiled as she watched her daughter panting and decided to have a little fu, and so she leaned forward and placed her head in between Twilight's spread legs.

"'Gasp.'" Twilight gasped as her eyes shot open and watched her own mother eat Spike's cum out her own pussy. She wanted to protest, but the pleasure she was getting was to much and the thought of what she was doing was to much for Velvet as she let out a long moan of pleasure as she came on Spike's dick. Spike had to fight it, but he was about to keep from cumming too soon and so he kept at his nermal pace, but increased the power to his thrusts. This made Velvet moan out louder and made her lick even more cum out of her daughter's pussy, which made Twilight moan in even more pleasure. This went on for a few more minutes as they all conitnued what they were doing, until the licking was to much for Twilight and she let out a loud scream as she had a even stronger orgasm then before as he love juices purred out of her and onto her own mother.. Hearing this pushed Spike over the edge and with one last, powerful trust, he unleashed his cum into Velvet once again. Velvet was ahppy as she had made two of her children cum, and this act, combined that she was getting cum from both ends, it was to much for her as her pussy walls tightened up and unleashed her own love juices purred out of her and onto the couch. After this, the trio sat on the couch with Spike in between them and a claw on one of their breats each, and them having a hand on his chest as they gave him passionate kisses.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was it. i hope you enjoyed it and I know, it was long. And no, I'm not planning on this being the longest chapter. Also, the next few pics of the comic are up, but he have a little problem. It turns out that the person who was funding it is having trouble making up the money for the other comics. If you would like to help, PM tim29842003 and talk to him. Oh, and this IS NOT A SCAM. The comic will be up even without help, it will just get updated faster. And if I'm being lied to and it is a scam, I'LL DELETE MY STORIES AND LEAVE FF FOR GOOD.**


	12. Spike Most Sexural Advenutre Ever part 1

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter in Dragon matingSeason 2. Now, before we start. There will be desturbing stuff in the begining, so be ready. Also, this chapter and the next three areall happening on the same day And one more thing, I forgot to their cutie makrs. They are.**

**Applebloom's: An Apple with a pair of hammer behind it.**

**Sweetie Belle's: A microphone with a pink rubben tied around it.**

**And Scootaloo's: A pair of dancing shoes with a pair of wing on the heals.**

Chapter 11: Spike Most Sexural Advenutre Ever part 1.

It was dark, that is what Chrysalis saw as what little light appeared in her cell was being blocked from her sight by the large tentacle's that took turned mating with her to no end. How long she was there, what had happened to her children, and what Navok he instored fo rher after he gets a new vassal? She had no answer to these questions as the tencales continued to use her as their plaything, pumping unnartual amunt of their cum into all of her holes and soon,any since of being would be gone as he mind began to loose to the pleasure her body was reseaving from the horrid things.

"(Frantic hissing.)" Chrusalis stained her eyes as she opened her eyes and looked at something in the small window of her cell.

* * *

Celestia's sun slowly lowered in the mountians as Celcestia lowered it as she usurally did. She lookedandwas very tired from not getting good sleep for helping Sunsetwith her rescearch for two holedays. As she lowered hersun finally and Luna had raised her moon, Celcestia let out a long yarn as she turned around and they btoher headed inside. Once they were inside the castle, they heard runnig and turned to see Sunset running towards them with a large book from the castle's library.

"Princess, I found it." Sunset sadi as she stopped in front of the princesses and proceeded to open the book to a book marked place, "Itseams the only way for Navok to come to full power is a marked vassal to place the mark of lust on eight mares." Once she finished explaining, she looked up at the princesses with a look of concern on her face as tehy returned the look back to her.

"And hwo do we know if you were marked?" Celestia asked as she wondered if they were already to late.

"A tint of red in theireyes after mating. So, only me, Zecora, and Princess Cadence so far." Sunset said with a smile as she looked up at them, but frowned as they continued to look concern.

"But's been two days. He might have marked more." Celestia said as she turned to Luna and they nodded as she magicly took out quills and scrolls as they wrote something down, and then proceeded to send it with a spell.

* * *

Celestia's sun rose above the mountains and shined it's light onto the town of Ponyville. As the ponies of the town began to get ready for their day, the resident dragon was leying calmly in his and Twilight's bed as he snored peacefully. As he rested and finally had a good dream for once, the door slowly opened and in walked two smiling maresas they walked up to Spike.

"Spike, sweetie. It's time to get up." Velvet said as she leaned forwards and whispered in his ear, but all she got was more snoring from Spike and a giggle from Twilight.

"Oh mom. He won't wake up like that, he wakes up best this way." Twilight said as she leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on Spike's lips, which almost instantly made him sit up as he followed her lips.

"Always the best wake up Twilight." Spike said with a smile as he let out a long yarn and stretched out his arms.

"Alright Spike, Princess Celestia has summon me and the other to come to the castle, and to bring any mare you had mated with." Twilight said with a concern look on her face.

"And so, we made you breakfast in bed beforewe go." Velvet said as she levatated a tray with applejuice on it along with rush gems and a stack of hay-cakes.

"Wow, thanks you guys." Spike said with a smile on his face as he took a sip of applejuice and then ate one of the rubies.

"Your welcome Spike, oh, before we go." Twilight said as she reached behind her and took out a list for Spike, "Applejack needs you do help Big Mac on baking some pies, Rarity needs you to beat the shop at one to help special customer fined a dress, and finally, Rainbow Dash needs you to help Scootaloo with her practice her moves of Wonder Bolts Camp. "

"Geez, I'm busy today." Spike said with a groan as he lookedat his meal and then back at the mares with a smile as he added, "Alright, I'll get to it."

"Good, now theres a carraige outside waiting for us." Twilight said as she and her mother both leazned forward, and gave Spike a goodbye kiss before leaving him to his breakfast.

* * *

Twilight and Velvet piled into the carraige, and within seconds they were off into the sky, heading towards Cantorlot's Castle. As they rode on the carraige, Twilight was looking out the window as she had never gotten over the beauty that filled the mountains and forest. While she was watching the scenery go by, Velvet had her eyes on Twilight and after letting out a long before speaking.

"Twilight." she called and with in a few moments, Twilight was facing her with a smile on her face.

"Yea, mom?" Twilight asked with a very cheerful tone. Velvet took a deep breath and then she spoke once again.

"How along are you?" she asked with a soft smile on her face, but Twilight's face was shocked at the question and she quickly thought of an answer.

"O-Oh, In my studies. I'm doing pretty good, but I still have a..." Twilight tried to go a rant on what she had learned over the years, but was stopped by Velvet once again.

"Twilight, we both no you might be smart. But lie worse then Applejack." Velvet said with a sly smile on her face as she looked at her daughter, who was stuck in thought for amoment orsobefore she gave in.

"How did you know?" Twilight askedas she wondered how could her mother had found out.

"When I was with foal, I was very moody adn attacked ponies for no real reason." Velvet said as she thought of a few of the things that she did when she was pregnant with both her children, and then she looked at her daughter and asked again, "How far along are you?"

"The test say six weeks." Twilight said as she hung her head and waited for the yelling, but what she got was a strong hug from her mother.

"I'm so happy for you adn Spike. Does he know?" Velvet asked with smile bigger then Pinkie Pies.

"Ummm, n-no." Twilight said as she looked confused at her mothers actions.

"Why haven't you told him?" Velvet asked.

"I found out the day Pinkie took Spike to that party." Twilight answered as she still looked confused as to why her mother was actiong so calm, and so. she asked, "Why are you not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?". Velvet asked now the one confused.

"I'm pregnant before Igot married and the books I read say..." Twiligth tried to explain, but she was stopped by her mother.

"Twilight. I got pregnant with Armor when I was yoour age and I KNOW that Spike will not leave you. So, I'm happy for you." Velvet said with a kind smile on her face that made Twilight smile, but is vanished when Velvet added, "But I am made at one thing."

"W-what?" Twilight asked as she was worried her mother hates her for some reason.

"I'm to young to be a grandmother. I'll feel old." Velvet said with a diva tone to her voice and they both laughted at the joke, but then she got a sly smile as she added, "Hmmm, maybe Spike would also give me one."

"MOTHER!" Twilight yelled as blush over whemled her face as Velvet laughed.

* * *

After finshing his meal, Spike took a quick shower and then got dressed in new clothes as he headed towards the front door, proceeded walking out of the library. Once outside, Spike took in the fresh air as he walked down the front steps and headed through the market, waving back at every mare that waved at him. Spike enjoyed this moment for a while, but he soon had to leave and head out of town by following the dirt road that lead to the Sweet Apple Acers. As Spike walked down the dirt road, he just smiled and enjoyed the sight of the rows of massive apple trees, but he failed to notice a figure watching him from one of the tree with a smile on their face. A few minutes later, Spike had finally arrived at the small farm house and barn that housed part of the Equestia famous Apple Family. Spike turned to from the dirt road and headed up to the house where he saw familiar large, red stallion lifting up a huge barrel of apples.

"Hey Big Mac." Spike said as he called out to the stallion, who turned and looked at him.

"Oh, howdy Spike." Mac said as he walked a few feet before dropping the apples into an juicing machine.

"Applejack said you needed my help with some pies?" Spike asked as he looked at him with a smile, but was surprised when Mac turned and saw a confused look on his face.

"I don't need any help to make any pies today." Mac said confused as to why any one asked Spike to help make pies.

"That's weird." Spike said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the list Twilight had given him, and as he handed to Mac, Spike continued, "This what Twilight was told."

"Hmmm, this is perplexing?" Mac said as he looked over the list and then looked over at Spike, "Well, sorry Spike. But I don't need any help making the pies today."

"Oh, alright. Well see ya." Spike said as he turned and was about to walk out, but was stopped by Mac.

"Wait, you came all this way. How about some juice and apple treats for your trouble?" Mac offered with a smile on his face.

"Hmm, sure. A quick lunch sounds great." Spike said as both males headed towards the house, with the figure still watching Spike from the trees and now had an even bigger smile on it's face. Once niced, Spike sat down at the kitchen table as Big Mac got him a big glass of fresh apple juice and then proceeded to heat the over to reheat some left over apple fritters. As Spike watched Mac ready the food, he suddenly had arms around him and he was shocked to find himself in a tight hug.

"How ya doing Uncle Spike?" the voice belonged to none other then the youngest ofthe apple family siblings, Applebloom.

"Fine Bloom, but I told you not to call me Uncle Spike." Spike said with a smile on his face as he enjoyed the hug the young mare gave him.

"Now, Applebloom. That's no way of greating a guest." Big Mac said as he turned to face his younger sibling and her anticks.

"Sorry, Mac." Applebloom said as she looked down to the floor, but as she did so, she moved hands down just right to rub against Spike croach, which he noticed.

"Alright then, why don't you join us then?" Mac said with a smile as he placed the fritterin the over to warm up.

"No, I had a big breakfast, but I would like a glass of juise please." Applebloom sadi as she took a seat next to Spike and smiled up at him, which he returned a little nervously as he thought of her action, but assumed it was just an accident.

"Sure thing." Mac said as he poured his sister glass as well and handed it over to her, which she took in her left hand and took a long drink, but as she did, she moved her right hand over and began to rub Spike's croach.

"What are you doing?" Spike asked as he looked at the massive stallion a few feet away getting plates for the meal he was making.

"Just having a little fun. Now, be quite and enjoy yourself." Applebloom said with a smile as she continued to rub Spike's dick trough his clothes, but as began to rub his sack as well. This made Spike feel realy nerves as he could feel himself get hard and he knew blush was appearing on his face as he watched Big Mac take the fritter out of the oven and place the tray on the table. As Big Mac dished they treats, Applebloom had began to work on Spike zipper, and to much of Spike's horror, she got it open and out popped his dragon dick for all to see.

"Hmmm, we have a problem." mac sadi as he looked throuh the frige for a few minutes beforestanding staight and turned to face Spike before continuing, "We have no whipcream, I'll head off to get some."

"A-are y-you s-sure?" Spike asked as he tried to keep himself clam as Applebloom began to pump his dick with her hand, with her brother looking rigth at them.

"Yeah, it will take a few minutes. You stay here and relax." mac said as he grabbed his own stadle bag and headed off towards the back door.

"Yeah, Spike. You need to relax." Applebloom said as she watched her brother walk out the door, and once he was out, she was off. She quickly got on her knees, under the table, and stared at Spike's rock-hard dragon dick for a few minutes, enjoying it's shape and size. But in just af ew minutes, she stuck her tongue out and took a long draw from the base to the top, and then she went back down the same way. As she did this, Spike tried his best not to react or moan as he felt a surprisingly skilled tongue began to roll around the head before he felt the whole thing surrounded by the warm, moist mouth of Applebloom. As she took in his whole length, she slid one of her hands under her dress and into her panties as she began to play with herself.

"A-a-Appl-eb-bloom. W-we sh-sh-shoulr s-s-stop." Spike said as he was starting to loose to the plaesure as he began to let out low moans. It did not help that Applebloom's free hand had reach up and began to play with his sack. As Spike let out more moans of pleasure, he was surprised when the back door opened and in walked Big mac with a bowl of whipcream.

"The Cake's had soem extra." Mac said as he closed the door and looked at SPike, who had a worried look on his face and was sweating a lot.

"G-Great." Spike said as he looked at the stallion, but was shocked to see him turn and head over to the counter witht he plated fritters. Spike let out soft moans as Applebloom started to use her tongue more and squeeze at his sack a little as well. Big Mac put a lot of whipcream on of the snack and then headed over to the table, and handed Spike' his treat as he sat down to enjoy his. Spike tried to eat his apple fritter, but had trouble keeping his fork steady as well his surprised that Mac had not notice his sister giving him one hell of a blowjob. He manged to take a few bites of the snack, but let out loud yep when he felt her squeeze his sack a little to much.

"What's wrong?" Mac asked as he looked concern for Spike.

"J-just a-a little h-h-hot." Spike said with a smile as he blow a little on the fritter and then ate another peace, which pleased Mac as he relaxed and continued to enjoy his own snack. The duo continued to eat and enjoyed their meal, as Applebloom enjoyed her treat as Spike began to leak pre onto her tongue, and so she sped up her pace and swirled her tongue around even more as Spike was starting to finish his own treat. He took the last few bite with loud huffs of air as he felt the preasure build up inside his balls and as he placed the last peace of fritter into his mouth, it was to much and he unleashed a flood of cum into Appleblooms mouth and down her throat. As she felt the salty treat rush over hertongue, it was to mucha dn she let out a low moan as she too came.

"Did you hear something?" Mac asked as he looked around for something that could make a low sound.

"Y-yeah. i-it sounds like Winona." Spike said with a nervse smile and sweat running down his face.

"Oh, it is about time to feed her. Excuse me." Mac said with a smile as he got up and headed out side. As he closed the door, Applebloom popped out from under the table.

"Now that was a treat." she said as she licked her own juices off of her hand.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Spike asked, almost yelling as he turned towards her.

"It was fun, and we're not done yet." she said as she grabbed his arma dn pulled him from the table and off into the living, then up the stairs, and finlly into her room, which she locked after closing the door.

"What are you thinking of doing?" Spike asked nervously as he watched her have a lust filled eyes whatch him.

"It's simple." Applebloom dropped her dress and panties to the floor, as well as pulling off her dt-shirt to reveal herself conpletely naked in front of Spike as she added, "Your going to buck my brains out."

TBC.

* * *

**I know, I'm terrible for doing this. But I felt it would be cool to end here. Also, next post will have two love scenes to make up for this. Oh, and I posted a new yu-gi-oh! fic. If any one wants to check it out, go ahead.**


	13. Spike Most Sexural Advenutre Ever part 2

**Hey, Spike King Rules here and I know it's earlier then normal, but I'm ready for the next chapter already. Also, I have a poll going to be up for something big at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter: Spike Most Sexural Adventure Ever part 2.

In a farm near Equestia's far boarder, two you stallion were busy tealing the feilds and planting seeds for the future harvest.

"Woo, I'm starting ot get hungrey." the younger of the stallion said with a smile as he riped a some sweat from his brow.

"Yeah, I guess it is getting close to lunch time." the older one said as he too smiled and took of his hat to fan himself. As he was about to call for lunch, he suddenly notice a thing in the distence.

"What is it?" the younger one asked as he looked the same place the older one was and then saw the figure as well. As the two watched, they soon realized that the figure was heading right for them and after a few moments, they ducked as the thing flow over head and crashed into a set of trees at the edge of their farm.

"Let's go." the older one yelled as he and the younger one ran towards the destoryed a minute or so, they arrived at the scene and quickly looked around for what ever had hit the trees. After a few more more minutes of looking, the older one lifted a small tree and saw a sight that shocked and worried him as he scrabled back.

"What is it?" the younger one asked as he looked at what the older one saw and quickly followed him in scabling backwards.

"W-we need to call the guards." the older one said as the younger one nodded and the duo ran off towards the house in hopes of alerting the guards of what had just saw.

* * *

Spike was shocked at the sight before as Applebloom stood in front of him naked and she had just ordered him to buck her. Sweat ran done Spike face as he looked at her and could not help but get hard from the lushes bocy of the young mare in fron tof him.

"I can't just do that Applebloom." Spike said as he got nerves as she started to walk towards him.

"Oh, it's cute that you think I'll let you leave here with out you bucking me." Applebloom said as she got right in front of him and placed a hand on his chest.

"W-what do y-you mean?" Spike asked as he started to get even more nerves

"Simple, either you buck me right now." she paused as she stepped away from him and then turned back towards the before she continued, "Or I'll for Big Mac and tell him you tried to force yourself on to me."

"You wouldn't?" Spike asked nervously as he wondered if she would really do that, and then watched as she opened her mouth, taking in a deep breath and was about to scream when Spike ran up too cover her mouth.

"So, you'll play ball?" Applebloom asked as she grabbed Spike's hand and move it to her right breast.

"Y-yeah. I guess I'll play ball." Spike said as he gave in and began to squeeze her breast.

"Good boy." Applebloom said as she stepped over and sat on her bed with Spike following her as he continued to kneed her breast and even took one of the nipples into his mouth as he began to suckle on it. This gain moans of pleasure from Applebloom as she laid back on the bed and allowed Spike's hands and tongue do their magic as she rolled her head around as she gave into the pleasure. Spike worked on her breast for a few more minutes until he decided to add to it and so he drew his tongue down her flat stomach and finally arrived at her apple pie.

"Time to eat." Spike said with a corny smile on his face as he leaned forward and shoved his snot right into her folds. This gained a loud gasp from Applebloom as she throw her head forward and then fell back on to the bed lettign even more moans from feeling Spike's long tongue wiggle it's way into her inside. As he did this, Spike forced his tongue even farther into her and was shocked to feel something he didn't expect. After feeling this, Spike pulled his tongue back and removed his face completely much do Applebloom's disappointment.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked as she looked up at him needy.

"Your not a vergian? Who took it?" Spike asked confused as to how some very protective ponies like Big Mac and Applejack would allow her to have any relationship like that with a stallion, or even a mare.

"Oh, Big Mac." Applebloom said with a smile and watched the look on Spike's face appear, which was a mixed of shock and horror. After a few minutes, she burst into laughter and then added, "I found one of his toys and used it to pleasure myself and broke my hymen."

"Wait, Mac's a Coltfiddler?" Spike asked confused as he had never thought that.

"He swings both ways, now why don't you get back to work with the licking." Applebloom said as she shock her hips and allowed Spike a view of her moist folds. The whole thing upset Spike, an so he grabbed her hips and flipped her on to her stomach, "Hey, what are you doing?" Applebloom asked as she felt Spike's fingers play with her clit and folds for a few seconds until he stopped and then felt his dragon-hood poke at her pussy lips.

"No, time for you to feel the real thing." Spike said as his eyes glowed bright red as he shoved his whole length into her with all his might. This action got a shocked and low moan from Applebloom felt him pull almost all the way out and then shoved it right back in. Spike continued this rhythm as he thrusted into her, making her whole body shake as she let out low moans she was really starting to enjoy this and now knew why Applejack liked being dominated when Spike had came over. The two were in a steady rhythm and letting out moans of pleasure leak out as they continued, but a sudden knock at the door almost made them stop in their thrusting.

"Applebloom." Big Mac called out form outside the door.

"Y-yeah." Applebloom asked as Spike continued to pump into her as she began to talk to Big Mac.

"Have you seen where Spike went?" Big mac asked.

"Y-yeah, h-he said s-something a-about hel-ping R-Rarity." Applebloom said as she covered her mouth to keep herself from letting out loud moans as Spike had increased his trusting and was now evening leaning over her, licking her cheek and ear.

"Oh, alright." Big Mac said and they heard the footsteps leading away from them.

"That was close." Applebloom said as she felt Spike lean up off her back, but then she felt his hands grab her hips and forced them farther back as he trusted forward. This gain even more moans from Applebloom as she felt him began to hit her cervix, which increased the pleasure ten fold as he pushed even harder with each thrust. Applebloom felt she was getting close to her climax and let out long moans as a warning. Which Spike took to heart and he used all his strength and forced his dick up into her and forced himself past her cervix. This was to much for poor Applebloom as she let out a loud scream as her inner walls clinched around Spike dick and then her juices poured out of her as she felt Spike throbbong dragon-hood tighten up and began to unleash a flood of his seed deep into her waiting womb. As the two were in their peak of pleasure, Spike's eyes glowed even brighter and soon Applebloom eyes matched his. After a few minutes of resting, Spike pulled out of her with a loud slurping sound.

"Well, how was your frist time?" Spike asked as he looked over at the well bucked mare on the bed.

"It was wonderful." she said with a sigh as she rolled over and looked into Spike's eyes with love.

"Well, I should get going." Spike said as he zipped up his pants and then proceeded to climb out the window, he then jumped from the roof to a large barrel and then to the ground as he ran towardsd the dirt road. Applebloom smiled as she watched from the window.

"You might want to put some clothe on." Big Mac's voice cmae out of no were and a nerves Applebloom turned her head to see him standing next to her window.

"How long?" Applebloom was about to ask, but was silenced when he answered.

"Next time, keep your feet under the table." he said with a smile as his sister quickly got redressed and he watched the dirt cloud that was made by Spike as he added, "He sould really do the Running of the Leaves this year."

* * *

In Cantorlot, Twilight and Velvet were still enjoying their ride in the carraige as they had went a longer way to enjoy more of their mother daughter talk.

"So, do any of the others know?" Velvet asked as she looked at her daughter with a sweet smile on her face.

"No, I have not told any of them. I want to tel Spike first and then we would tell them all together." Twiligth explained her plan, to which Velvet nodded as she looked out the window to the carraige and saw they had finally arrived at Cantorlot. With in a few minutes, the carraige pulled in front of the castle, and they quickly walkout of it as they headed for the front door, which slowly opened for them. The two quickly walked into the castle and headed for the throne room, were they met up with the other Elements of Harmony, all three of the princesses, Zacora, and Sunset Shimmer.

"I'm glad you here Twilight, and it nice to see you again Velvet." Celcetia said as she greeted the two as they walked up to the group.

"It's always nice to see you to, my princess." Velvet said as she and Twilight bowed to her.

"Alright, now that we're all here. I can explain what is going on." Celestia began but was intterrupted by one of her pergsus guards galloping up to her.

"Your Highness, we have receaved a call from an out area farm and they say they spotted a changling that crashed landed near them." the guard said out of breath as he began to pant and breath heavily as he looked up at his princess, who looked concern to what he had just sayed.

"Send guards their and have them bring me it at once." Celestia ordered as she looked at the guard.

"I already sent a few pegasus guards along with some unicorns, just in case." the guard siad to his princess.

"Alright then, tell me when they arrive with it." Celestia order, and watched the guard bow to her before leaving them alone. After the guard had left, she turned towards the other mares and continued, "Now, let me explain what we had found out."

* * *

Spike ran as fast as he could, for he did not want to see if Big Mac was chasing after him and so he continued to run until he finally arrived back into Ponyville. After a few minutes of continuasly running, he stopped and began to breath in deep breaths as he found a bench and sat for a few minute to rest. As he sat there, Spike's mind began to replay the actions he had just done, and realized he like it.

"'Sigh.' I thought I was over this?" Spike asked himself as he sat forward and looked at his hands for a few minutes until he finally looked up to watch the ponies walking by. As he watched them, curvy figured mares walk around and talking. Spike's mind began to play some unsetaling images in his head.

"_Do it, they are ment for nothing but breeding more sluts for you._" the voice from his dreams spoke out in his mind, making Spike cover his eyes and try not to thing of those images, but the voice continued what it was saying and he felt his dragon-hood began to lesson as it began to get hard.

"I-I need to get home." Spike said as he stood up and began to walk home, but was suddenly stopped by a mare calling his name.

"Spike, there you are." Spike quickly turned to see Sweetie Belle running towards him.

"Oh, Sweetie. I'm sorry but." Spike tried to talk himself out of helping out with a client, but she just grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"The Client is already there and is not happy your late." Sweetie said as she pulled the hestident dragon towards Riraty's Carousel Boutique.

* * *

After pulling Spike into the building, Sweetie Belle pushed him onto the big soft couch and then she ran behind a curtain. Letting out a sigh, Spike sat up straight and began to focus on how to keep his mind in check as he waited for the client to hurry up and so he could get out of there as soon as possable.

"Alright Spike, are you ready to see the out fit." Sweetie Belle asked as she popped her head out and looked at the dragon.

"Yeah, let's see it already." Spike said with a little worry in his tone as he wnated to get this over with as quickly as he could.

"Alright, here it is." Sweetie said as she pulled her head in and then she pulled the whole curtain away, revealing she was wearing a with tube top with red herts all over it with a denom mini skirt and a part of long black legging with holes all over them. And to top it all, she was wearing a pair of purple high heel boots.

"What in Equestia?" Spike asked as he looked confused to her as she looked at him with an sweet smile as se showed off the outfit.

"What do you think?" she asked with a smile. Spike puased for a moment as he looked at her and then he decided to answer her.

"That is way to small for you and so goddy that Rarity would die before you wear that in public." Spike said coldly and waited for her to scream and cry at him, letting him he was mean. But to his surpise, she smiled even more and began to cheer for herself.

"Yes, this outfit is perfect." Sweetie said in a very excited tone, which confused Spike even more.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked as he looked at her.

"Oh, you see. This is just the outfit I want to wear for my first concert in a couple of weeks." Sweetie explained with a sweet smile.

"Wait, you mean your..." Spike was suddenly cut off by Sweetie.

"Client yes, and I wanted some one else's opinion on it before showing the girls." Sweetie said as she walked towards him, which made Spike a little nerves.

"Ummm, alright. Why don't I just go." Spike said as he tried to get up, but was stopped by Sweetie Belle pushing him back onto the couch.

"Wait, you deserve a reward for you coming all this way for nothing." Sweetie said as she straddled his lap.

"No, I really don't." Spike said as he felt even more nerves as he felt himself getting hard and even worse, the voice in his head began to return as she rubbed the croch of his pants.

TBC.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm sorry I only gave you only one lemon but I have not been feeling well lately and have just not been myself. So, I'm going to take a long weekend and return with some chapters starting Monday. But first, the poll. Here it is.**

**Should I do a third Dragon Mating Season?**

**Yes.**

**Or No.**

**The poll will be up right after I post this and will be up until the last chapter of this fic is posted.**


	14. Spike Most Sexural Adventure Ever part 3

**Hey, Spike King Rules here and I have an announcement. The poll is closed and the answers is yes. I was planning on having it up for a few more weeks but no. Over thirty votes in just one week. That is a total yes. Now, at the end of the fic, there will be another announcement for the third fic in the series.**

Chapter 14: Spike Most Sexural Adventure Ever part 3.

The head guard along with his group of four other guard finally arrived at the farm that the changeling had crashed near. As the guards walked up to the farmer, they notice that they seamed to be uneasy which they expected.

"Farmer, are you the one that called about a changeling?" the lead guard asked as he came just a few feet away.

"Y-yeah." the stallion answered as he stood up and looked the group of armored guards.

"Don't worry, we are here to protect you." the guard said in a reinsuring tone.

"Umm, I'm pretty sure he would not have hurt us." the stallion said in a sad tone as he turned around and headed back towards the barn, which the guards followed. As the reached the barn, he quickly opened it and the guards were shocked at the sight before them.

"W-what h-happened?" the guard asked as he felt uneasy at what he saw.

"We found him like that, and I'm pretty sure most of the was not the crash." the farmer said as the guard walked into the barn and checked on the changeling.

* * *

Spike was sweating heavily as he looked at the sight that was on his lap, with Sweetie Belle in her rock out fit rubbing her panties against his pants leg and he knee rubbing against his crotch. If that was not bed enough, the voice in his head was getting stronger as he watched her move to and fro on his pants leg.

"Sweeyie Belle, please." Spike begged as he felt himself getting hard from the young mares actions.

"I will not leave out my number one fan hanging." she said with a smile as she stopped for a second only to grab Spike's hands and placed them onto her breasts. As his hands touch her clothed breast, he unwantingly began toknead her breast against his will.

"P-please s-stop." Spike pleaded as the voice telling him to ravage her was getting stronger and his hardning dick was making hard to not to lesson to.

"Come on, you got back stage and now it's time for you to earn it." Sweetie Belle said as she got off his lap, only to drop to her knees and quickly made wrok of his belt and zipper. Sweetie Belle stared in awe as looked Spike's dragon-cock up and down for a few minutes, licking herlips as she did so. After a few mintues of staring, she stuck her tongue out and licked him from the base to the tip and then swirled her tongue around the head a few times before taking the whole thing down her throat.

"Oh, damn." was all Spike could say as she bobbed her head up and down along with forcing two fingers into her panties and inside her pussy lips. Spike could do nothing more then lay his head back and enjoy the oral attack she was giving him, but in his mind, the voice continued to tell him to rape her not matter how much he foght it. As Spike was having trouble with his inner voices, Sweetie increesed the pleasure as she ripped her shirt open with her open hand and commenced giving Spike a tittyfuck the best she could with one let out loud moans, letting Sweetie Belle know was getting closer and closer to climaxing. Which she took the hint by taking his member out of her mouth and began to stroke his dick, aiming it at her chest. After a minute or so of her stroking, Spike let out a loud moan, almost a roar out as he unleashed a flood of dragon cum all over Sweetie Belle's breasts and stomach. As she was showered with his cum, Sweetie let out loud moans escape her mouth as she too came hard from getting her cum bath.

"That was great." Sweetie Belle said as she got off her knees and took a finger from her pussy and one with Spike's cum. And then she sucked both dry before turned to Spike with a smile as she added, "And the next part will be much better." And as she says this, she leans over the couch, allowing Spike's cum to rub onto Rarity's couch and then she hiked up her skirt to give him a clear view of her moist panties.

"Celestia, forgive me." Spike said as he licked his lip as he got off the couch and then turned to face the bending over mare with a wicked smile on his face. Spike stared at her for a few minutes until he grabbed hold of her tights and then pulled them apart around her panties.

"Hey, what those claws." Sweetie said as she turned to look at Spike as he firmly grabbed hold of her hip and began to push into her pussy lips. Sweetie let out a loud gasp as she felt him not only push into her, but he was also pushing in her panties.

"Oh, this feels interesting." Spike said as he pushed into her as he enjoyed the fabric rubbing against his dragon cock as he pushed it into Sweetie until he was half was in and stretching the panties to their limit. He then pulled out and then shoved it back into her as she let out even louder gasps of pleasure and surprise as she did not expect enjoying her panties being forced deep in side her along with Spike's powerful trusts into her. This went on for a few more minutes until Spike felthimself about to cum and then with one finale thrust, ripped right through her panties and pierced her cervix as he unloaded his cum into her womb. Feeling his cum inside her was to much for Sweetie and she unleashed her own love juices all over Spike's pants and the couch. As he was almost down cummming, Spike pulled out of her and jerked the last few shots to land on her legs and back.

"Th-thank you." Sweetie said as she turned around and laid on the couch, enjoying the feel of the cum drying on her coat.

"No problem." Spike said panting as he zipped up and proceeded to walk out of the building as fast as he could. Leaving a smiling Sweetie as he eyes turned bright red in a glow and lasted a few minutes until it faded.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cantarlot, Celestia has just finished explain what was happening with Spike and the Navok threat. After finishing, she sat back and waited for them to react to this new info.

"W-what can we do?" Twilight asked as she quietly and softly rubbed her stomach.

"I'm not sure. Last time I fought him I had no mate and was not able to succumbto his powers. But now, I have Spike and will not be able to fight it this time around." Twilight explained as she let out a long sigh as she said that she could not stop them.

"What about the Elements of Harmony? They have to do something to him?" Twilight asked as he friends perked up to this question.

"Yeah, I mean. They returned Luna bag to normal and refroze Discord into stone." Dash said in an excited tone as she hovered in the air.

"No, they can't work on him." Celestai said as she shock her head.

"Why not?" Twilight asked confused to why the princess had said that.

"Because your all in love with Spike, so you can succumb to his lust powers." Celestia explained as all six of the element users lowered their heads as they felt defeated.

"Don't worry, I'm almost down researching him and I'm pretty sure theres a way to stop him." Sunset Shimmer said as she continued to read the large book about Navok. As they whole group waited for her to speak again, the guard came running into the room.

"Your highness, the changeling has arrived and he doesn't look good." the guard said as he stepped aside and allowed two other guards to carry in the changeling. Once the mares saw him, they were shocked at the state he was in, for he was bleeding from many cuts allover his body, one of his legs twisted around to point behind him, his wings were in tatters, and worst of all, his groaning area was caved in as his sack was hollow with his testies had been ripped out. After seeing him in this state, Celestia quickly turned to her guards and stared them as she spoke.

"What happened to him?" she asked as she did not like what had happen to this creature.

"Nothing, he was found like that by the farmers and tried to treat him the best they could before we got there." the guard explained as he turned to the changeling, and it was then that he notice a weird circle on his forehead just under his horn. "Hmmm, what's this?" the guard asked out loud as he reached out and poked the circle and then suddenly a large bright light engulfed the room with the guards quickly placed them selves in between the large light and mares as the light got grow brighter.

* * *

After leaving the shop, Spike moved as fast as he could through the busy streets of Ponyville as he made his way through the crowd as his destination was in sight and he soon found himself in front of the library. He quickly ran up the few steps and closed the door behind him, locking it as he slowly walked away from the door. After few minutes of watching to see if he was followed, btu after seeing that it did not move, Spike let out a long sigh as he walked over and plopped onto the couch and closed his eyes as he wanted to rest.

"Hey Spike," a voice next to him suddenly startled him as he jumped up and saw Scootaloo dressed in a Wonder Bolts rode and a sweet smile on her face as she looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked as he hoped to get a deferent answer then he expected.

"You bucked my friends and you expect me not to want some too?" Scootaloo asked as she cocked one of her eyebrows.

"Yeah, that figures.' Spike said with a groan as he stretched out his back and then looked at the young mare in front of him, looking at him with a wanting look in her eyes. As he looked at her for a few minutes, he let out a long sigh as he stepped forward and leaned down to plant a tender kiss on her lips.

"Oh, yeah. That's how I like it." Scootaloo said as Spike laid her onto the couch and proceeded to plant kisses all over her neck and worked down her body as he pulled the robe away, revealing her supple c-cup breasts, which he took one of the nipples into his mouth as he began to suckle on it while kneading the other one. This gained moans from Scootaloo as she grabbed Spike's other hand and lead it towards her blue Wonder Bolt panties, which he slipped his hand under and proceeded to rub his clawed between her lower lips as he continued to suckle on her breast. Scootaloo was in heaven as she felt Spike exploring her body and enjoyed it, but felt it was time for the main event. So, she used her free hand to push Spike's head away from her nipple and forced him to sit up as she did the same.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked as he felt confused as to why she stopped him from pleasuring her.

"Simple." Scootaloo said as she turned around and hiked up her rope while at the same time, pulled down her panties, revealing her moist lips and plump plot as she continued, "I don't want to taste your cum when it has a better place to be." Spike just smiled at her cheese commit as he leaned forward and took in a big width of her folds, ut was shocked as he quickly pulled away and took a big gulp as he looked at her bending over.

"Umm, a-are y-you s-sure?" Spike asked as he was not sure if he should be doing it.

"Of curse, I've planned this for weeks and I need you to do it know." she yelled in a needy tone as she shock her rear in front of him, which made Spike even more nervous.

"B-but what if?" Spike was about to ask but was cut by her.

"I want to and the idea of it is getting me wet just by the thought of it. Please Spike." Scotaloo begged him as she turned to look at him with a needy look in her eyes and a quivering lip. This action made Spike groan as he through his head back and then leaned forward as he took another width of her sent before speaking again.

"Fine, but you better be ready for this." Spike said as he undid his zipper and unleashed his rock hard dragon-cock. After doing that, he placed his hand on her pussy lips and then pulled it away as he rubbed the love juice all over his cock to get it lubed up. Once he was done, he put the hand at his mouth and proceeded to lick it clean. After that, he placed his hands on her hips and lined his dick up with her folds and then slowly pushed it into her. This made Scootaloo moan out loud as she felt Spike push into her and then pulled out only to push back into her with more force with each thrust. They continued like this as moans escaped both of their lips with each thrust Spike was doing while Scootaloo pushed back into him as he increased the trusts and used more power with every thrust into her as he pulled her closer to him as he felt the pressure build up in his sack knew he was about to cum. So, he took a stronger hold of her hips and pushed into her with even greater force then he was before, which Scootaloo knew was a sign of him getting close to cumming, which excited her as she turned to look at the trusting dragon with a lustful smile on her face.

"Go on, breed me you stud." Scootaloo said with a high tone as the idea of Spike breeding her was to much and she came hard on Spike dick, and with her inner walls squeezing on his dragon-hood was to much for the him and he let out a long roar as he unleashed as large amount of cum into her. Feeling his cum inside her was exciting to Scootaloo as she let out loud moans as she rubbed her stomach as she swore she could feel them moving inside of her. She was so lost in her thoughts that side failed to notice that Spike was not done as he did not stop his thrusting, but flipped her over as she could look at him as he thrusted into her with so much force that her breast shock with every impact.

"I want to see you as we cum this time." Spike said in a fearsometone as he leaned forward and began to suck on Scootaloo's neck, gaining even more moans from her as she wrapped her arm and legs around Spike's body as he continued to thrust into her with a lot of force. This went on for a few more minutes as Scootaloo lost herself in pleasure as Spike brought her to a second orgasm so soon after her first, but Spike was not done. He continued to thrust into her as he pulled her closer to him as he felt himself getting closer to his second load as he felt the pressure build up in his sack and so, Spike used all his energy to trust into her one last time and this time, he pieced her cervix and then unleashed a huge load of his potent seed right into her womb this time. Spike continued to cum for a few more seconds until his eyes suddenly glowed red with Scootaloo's matching his for a few seconds. But unlike last time, Spike's head suddenly hurt and he pulled out as he held his head in pain. Scootaloo sat up and watched Spike whale around in pain for a few seconds until he suddenly stop and then fell onto the floor in a heap.

"Spike!" Scootaloo yelled as she ran towards him and held his head close to him as he slipped into a deep sleep.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Also, the next picture of the comic is up and soon the second in the series will be up soon as well. Now, for the announcement. The next one has two set members to join the harem. They are Gilda and my oc, Kangi, Queen of the Dragons. Now, I want six oc to add to the harem and I would like you, the fans, to make them The only rule: No ponies. I want to add more then just ponies this time around.**

**Here's the app for oc.**

**Name: **

**Age (in human.):**

**Species:**

**Height (Feet please.):**

**Weight:**

**Clothes:**

**Breast size:**

**Body Type:**

**Personality:**

**Coat/feathers/scale colors**

**Eye color:**

**Wings/horns/or anything else?:**

**History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fetish:**

**Job:**

**pets?:**

**Home:**

**Anything I missed:**

**Thank you.**


	15. Spike Most Sexural Adventure Ever 4

**Hey, Spike King Rules here and this is the last chapter in the Spike Most Sexural Adventure Ever arc and just three chapters left until the end of the fic. Now, there some very disturbing things in this chapter and some minor rape-play. Please understand that it is needed to tell the story and forgive me for it. Oh, and I'm going to announce the first oc that were picked to join to harem.**

Chapter 15: Spike Most Sexural Adventure Ever 4.

The light in the Cantarlot castle slowly began to recede as the guards notice a figure in the center of were the light had first came from. As they watched the figure walked forward a little, the two stallions ready themselves to fend off the danger and protect the princesses of their kingdom. As the light dimmed and their vision got better, the stallions were able to get a better look at the figure and what they saw shocked them as they lowered their weapons.

"My, gosh." was all they could say as they stared at the figure. After a few minutes of adjusting to the light, Twilight was the first mare walk around the guards and get a good look at what they saw. And the sight made Twilight sick as she covered her mouth and fought the urge to puke as she was joined by the rest, who all had same reaction, except for Celestia and Luna, who stared with sorrow in the hearts as the figure came into very. Standing there, in front of them was none other then Queen Chrystal, who had blood shot eyes, an enlarged stomach, and worst of all, covered from head to toe in cum. It was forming a large puddle under her as she tried to walk toward the group.

"C-C-Cel-estia..." Chrystal pause for a moment as she bent over and puked out a large amount of cum, which made few of the ponies nearby get sick and had to excuse them selves from the room. After making an even large mess, she stood up straight and tried to walk forward a little bit more as she continued, "h-help m-m-me." And as she let those last few words escape her mouth, Chrystal eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to fall to the ground, only to be caught by Celestia who also dropped to her knees and held the changeling queen close to her as she turned to the guard, and then spoke.

"Get my personal doctor, NOW!" she ordered and they quickly nodded as they ran out of the room as Luna and Cadence tended to the queen as well.

* * *

Darkness, that was all Spike could see as he slowly opened his eyes and then realized he was in a large void of nothing. Spike franticly looked around for any sigh of life, but found nothing.

"Hello?" Spike called out as he tired to find any one nearby to help him.

"Hello Spike." a large, deep voice was heard in the room and as Spike looked around for the source, and soon saw a large black dragon figure appear in front of him, smiling down at him.

"H-how are you?" Spike asked as he was not sure of how to react to this figure presents.

"Me, I'm Navok and I'm hear for you." Navok said with a wicked smile still on his face.

"Well, sorry. You can't have me." Spike yelled at then large figure, which made his smile disappear.

"Oh, but I already have your body." Navok said with a smile as reached out with his large claw and placed it in front of Spike, who was suddenly wrapped around in chains that tired around his arms, legs, chest and head, keeping him still.

"Spike, are you okay?" called a voice the made both Spike and Navok look behind them and saw an scene of the CMC looking down at Spike.

"Ah, play things." Navok said as he licked his lips.

"No, leave them alone." Spike yelled as he tried to free himself, but to no avail.

"Oh, just relax and enjoy to show." Navok said with a smile as he turned toward the scene of the three concern mares and then vanished, leaving the bond Spike alone and helpless.

* * *

In the Ponyville library, the trio of mares worried looked over the passed out body of Spike and each looked nerves at the other as they watched him just lay there.

"Do you think he's okay?" Applebloom asked as she looked at her two friends.

"I'm not sure, he could just be sleeping?" Sweetie Belle asked as she leaned down and placed her head on his chest for a second, and then lifted up her head and looked at others with a smile, "He's breathing."

"But why is not waking up?" Scootaloo asked as she was not sure if what they had planned and wonder how they could fix it. As the trio thought of what they could do, Spike suddenly began to stir and slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh my, Celestia. Spike, are you alright?" Applebloom asked as she looked at him with a concern tone.

"Yeah, I think so?" Spike said as he slowly sat up and looked at the trio with a smile.

"Oh, Spike. We are so sorry for what we did." Sweetie Belle said as she pleaded for Spike to forgive them.

"Yeah, we just wanted a little fun and we didn't think it would hurt anyone." Scootaloo explained to him.

"Don't worry about it." Spike said calmly.

"Really?" the CMC asked as they were not expecting that reaction from Spike.

"Yeah, but there is something I want to try." Spike said with as sly smile as he stood up and headed towards the stairs.

"Ummm, sure. Why not." Applebloom said as she and her friends looked at each other and then decided to follow Spike towards the stairs. But as they followed him, none of them notice that Spike's eyes were glowing bright red and he had a wicked smile on his face.

"Time to test this body." he then turned to look at the trio following and his smile got rider as he continued, "In theirs."

* * *

Back at the castle, the whole group of mares sat by one of the many guest rooms in a hallway as Celestia, Luna, and Cadence were inside the room with the doctor as he treated the abused Chrystal to the best of his ability.

"How is she doing?" Celestia asked as she looked down at the doctor as he worked on her.

"I'm not sure. We don't treat changeling very much, at all even." a middle aged unicorn stallion said as he wiped sweat from his brow and then turned to look at the three princesses, "We pumped her stomach and there was an unearthly amount of cum inside her stomach. Her vaginal and plot walls have been ripped and tern up. The fact she's breathing is a miracle."

"What else can we do?" Luna asked as she too felt concern for even Chrystal did not deserve this treatment.

"Well, we can't just use our magic and an it would not work since she lives off love, not food." the doctor sadi as he began to rack his brain and then he suddenly got an idea. He quickly ran to his work bag and ruffled through it for a few seconds until he pulled out some scrolls.

"What could those do?" Celestia asked as she was not sure what the stallion was getting at.

"These scrolls are used when a unicorn's magic is over loading. They absorb magic and then can transfer it to another." the doctor explained as he placed them down and then turned to Cadence before continuing, "If you, Princess Cadence, will transfer some of your love magic to them. We could give her some of them and it could heal her." After hearing this plan, Cadence looked at them all for a few seconds as she was not sure of the plan, but before she could answer, Chrystal let out a low groan of pain.

"'Sigh.' Alright, I'll do it." she said reluctant as the doctor smile and unraveled the scroll as she focused her magic on the scroll.

* * *

In his and Twilight's bedroom, Spike smiled wickedly as he stood by the bed and he looked down at the three mares on it, each bare naked with ropes tied around their bodies along with their hands tied he hind their backs. As he looked at them, the mares could not help but notice a feeling of dread as they felt very uncomfortable.

"Are you sure we have to do this, Spike?" Applebloom asked as she did not like the look on Spike face.

"Did I say anything when you gave me oral with your brother in the room, or helping you wipe cum all over your sisters priceless couch, or when I was asked to breed you?" Spike asked all three of them these questions.

"Well, no." Applebloom answered as she blushed from the question.

"No." was Sweetie Belle's and Scootaloo's response as well as the trio felt defeated.

"Good, now." Spike paused for a moment as he reached down and picked up a paddle before he continued, "Let's get started." And with that, he lifted his arm up and swung it down to bring the paddle across Applebloom's bare plot. This got a yelp from the mare as she felt the hard wood pull away from her and then she let out another yelp as it hit her again.

"Ahh, that HURTS!." Applebloom cried out as the paddle continually smacked against her plot. As she yelped in pain, Spike smiled as he watched her plump, yellow rear slowly turn bright red from his spanking attack and he also noticed the her yelps began to turn into moans of pleasure. After a few more minutes, Applebloom was openly moaning as Spike increased the power of his swats at her plot. Applebloom moans have become even louder she felt herself get close to cumming and just before she was about to unleash her juices, Spike just stopped took a few steps away.

"Well, isn't that a site." Spike said in a mocking tone as he watched her bright red plot swing back and forth as she wanted to finish off.

"Come on, I was so close." Applebllom complained as she turned her head and looked at him pleading in her eyes to continue.

"What's that? You want me to punish you?" Spike asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Y-yes." Applebloom said as blush over came her cheeks and she turned her head away from her shocked friends.

"Say it, I want to hear you beg your master for it." Spike said with a wicked smile on his face.

"P-please M-Master. L-let me cum."Applebloom said out loud as tears ran down her face as she never thought she would beg for something like being used and she felt ashamed.

"That's a good pet. Here's your reward." Spike said with a wicked smile as he placed his left hand down and then shoved two of his fingers into her and then pressed them down, pushing up against her g-spot. This rough action was to much for the young mare as she let out a loud whale of pleasure and her juices flowed from her on to the bed and onto the floor almost five feet from them. After that, Spike continued to rub her for a few more minutes as she fell in a heap and was letting out loud panting from her intense orgasm. Spike pulled away and began to lick his fingers clean from her juices as he heard a mumble come from Applebloom, so he leaned forward and asked, "What was that, my sweetie?"

"T-thank y-you. Master." was what Applebloom said as she had a glazed over look in her eyes as she smiled.

"Very good, Pet. Next." Spike said as he looked at the two other mares, who both looked nerves at him as he took a few steps to her left, which lined him up with Sweetie Belle. He looked at her or a few minutes until he got an idea as reached into his bag and pulled out a large stallion shaped dildo. Sweetie watched in horror as he began to press the large object against her plot hole, but she was relieved to see that it was to big. "Oh, well. But go to plan B." Spike said with a smile he placed the dildo next to Sweetie Belle and then place two of his finger in mouth. After sucking on them for a few seconds, Spike pulled them out and then spread her ceeks so her could get a better view of her plot hole.

"Wait, what's plan BBBBBBBBB." Sweetie Belle asked but was cut off when she felt Spike began to work his clawed index finger into her poor plot hole. This went on for a few minutes until it was inside her, and then she felt him pull it out and the pushed back in as he began to finger buck her. This continued for a few more minutes as she felt the pleasure began to build up inside her. Sweetie let out loud moans as Spike smiled at her as he decided to turn it up as he shoved his ring finger into her plot hole along with his index. Sweetie let out a loud yelp as she felt her plot her stretch and drool began to fall from her mouth as the pleasure was becoming to much for her.

"Hmm, let see how long it takes for you to break." Spike said as he spread his fingers out a little more as pushed his pointer finger into her plot. Sweetie was began to loose it as the pleasure Spike was giving her was becoming to much for the young mare as it went on for a few more minutes until Spike slipped his pinky finger into her and then began to pump into her plot hole with even more force then before, which made Sweetie Belle moan even more and drool ran from her mouth onto the bed. Spike smiled as he watched her drool and moan as he was bucking her plot hole with his hand, and then he decided to finish her off. Anf so, he used all his strength and pushed his thumb into, and continued to push up to his wrist. This was to much for Sweetie Belle as she let out a loud scream of pleasure, much like the one Applebloom did earlier as he lover juice flowed from her onto the bed and herself. Spike smiled as he lean over to watch Sweetie Belle's eyes glaze over. After a few minutes of looking at her glazed eyes and her weird smile on her face, Spike pulled out his fist and swiftly shove the stallion dildo into her on high.

"Thank you, Master." Sweetie Belle as she laid there with the vibrating dildo inside her abused plot hole. After finishing off the first to, Spike turned to the quivering and sobbing Scootaloo who had a look of horror on her face as she had watched her best friends be broken in right in front of her.

"W-what a-are you g-g-going to d-do to m-me?" Scootaloo asked as she sobbed quietly as she watched him walk behind her.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked as he leaned down and took a big width of her sent before he continued, "I'm going to do what you wanted me to do. Breed a foal into you."

"B-but I-I'm n-not sure if I w-want to n-now." Scootaloo said as she tried to get him to change his mind.

"Oh, but I'm all hard, full, and in need of a place to put it" Spike said as he grabbed his hard dragon dick and lined it up with Scootaloo's pussy lips.

"Wait, don't!" Scootaloo yelled out but it fell on deaf ears as Spike shoved his length into her in one thrust, and commenced with thrusting into her at a steady rate as Scootaloo let out sobs as her body racked with each of his thrusts into her. Spike quickly set into a steady pace as he looked over and smiled at the cheerful smiles on the others faces, and this made him give even more force with each thrust, which gained even more pleads for him to stop from Scootaloo. This went on for a few more minutes until he decided to add more to it and so he swung his tail around and shoved his spade tip into her pussy. This made Scootaloo let out a low yelp as she felt something invade her love tunnel along with Spike dick, and much to her despair, she was starting to enjoy him bucking her.

"Oh, get ready for it." Spike yelled as he increased his pace and thrusts for a few minutes until he pushed past her cervix as he released a large amount of cum into the young mare. Sctooaloo let out a sigh of relieve as she felt him pulled out of her and thought he was done, that was until hegrabbed hold of her hands and lifted her up off the bed. After this, Spike turned her around and had her sit down on his lap, forcing his dick into her to the base into her recently creamed pussy. "Look, I want you to watch your self get bred." Spiek said as he made her opened her eyes and saw them in the mirror. After making her see this, Spike slowly lifted the bond mare and then forced her down hard. He continued to do this for a few minutes as Scootaloo was fixated on them breeding in the mirror. She looked at her face covered in tears and her messy hair, and then she suddenly felt something in side her. She quickly realized that she was getting turned on by this and so, she gave in and began to move her hips by herself. Spike smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her neck as he watched her buck him instead of him bucking her.

"H-here I-it comes." Scootaloo yelled out as she dropped onto Spike's dick with all her might and forced him into her cervix for the third time that night. As he penetrated her cervix, Spike leaned forward and bit her neck as he began to cum into her womb. The cumming, combined with the biting was to much for Scootaloo as her own love juice began to flow from her lips on Spike's dragon dick, sack and the bed. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Spike lifted her off of him and placed her on the bed as he watched her eyes glazed over. After seeing this, Spike stood up and looked at the three broken mares in front of him and could not help but smile at the scene.

"I think I found my two play toys and brood mare here." he said with a smile on his face as his eyes glowed red once again.

* * *

Inside his head, Spike was still chained up and his eyes were glued on the scene in front of him as he had just watched something in his body force himself on CMC, his friends.

"No, Celestia no." Spike cried out as tears began to run down his face as he hung his head down in shame as he added, "Please girls, forgive me."

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was it. I hop you guys liked it and the next chapter will be some time next week. Oh, and here are the three ocs so far added to the harem...**

**A dragon named Opal: by Silerman.**

**A Diamond Dog-Wolf named Sari Lemoket: by zzdragon.**

**And a Kirin named Megami: by TheSinfulDragonEmperor.**

**Thank you guys and I still three more, and I'd like at least one more dragon. Oh, and one more thing. A new pic is up on Palcomix for the comic. Please read and review.**


	16. A Fall from Grace

**Hey, Spike King Rules here and this is the second to last chapter for the fic. Now, before you read, I must warn you that this fic contains rape, incest, mind break, and tentacle rape. Yes, there is a difference between them. If you don't like it, then skip the flashback part.**

Chapter 16: A Fall from Grace.

It had been two hours since the doctor and Cadence started a love transfusion to try and heal there abused Chrystal. As they worked on treating her, the whole group of mares waiting out side of the room were getting restless as they had no herd anything since the princesses had walked into the room. As they began to play cards, read, and with Rainbow Dash, taking the time to catch up on her sleeping, the door suddenly opened and then the doctor walked out.

"What's going on?" Twilight was the first to ask as she ran to him and nearly knocked him over as she was worried for the princesses. After a few minutes of waiting until all of them were near him, the doctor took a deep breath and began to speak.

"First off, Celestia and Luna are doing just fine." the doctor said as he paused for a moment before continuing, "As for Cadence..."

"What's wrong with Cadence?" Twilight asked in a worried tone as she got right in his face.

"Nothing really, she is just tired from helping me treat Chrystal, who is up and has asked for any one who has mated with Spike to come in for some reason." the doctor said as he wiped his hands as he turned and walked away. After he left, the whole group looked at each other and wondered what could be going on that Chrystal would talk to them. But after a few minutes of wondering and thinking it over, the whole group walked into the room to find Chrystal laying in a large bed with iv's in her arms and weird scrolls around her and then they saw a sleeping Cadence on a smaller bed.

"What is wrong with her?" Twilight asked as she did not want to tell Shining Armor something happened to his wife.

"She's just resting from using her magic to help heal Chrystal." Celestia sadi with a smile as she looked at her niece with a proud expression on her face.

"Thank you for helping me." Chrystal said in a low, weak tone that would have been hard to hear if the main were use to the same tone from Fluttershy. After a few minutes of silence, Dash got right into her face and proceeded to interrogate her.

"What is your plan and what have you done to my Spike?" Dash yelled as she was pulled back by Applejack and Twilight.

"Dash, she is no condition to answer you." Twilight said as she used all her magic to keep Dash from escaping Applejack full nelson.

"No, she's right. I was planning to take over the kingdom using Spike, but that was before." Chrystal paused for a moment as tears ran down her face.

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked as she looked at the changeling queen with a sympathetic ear. After a few moments of crying softly, Chrystal took a deep breath before she began again.

"It all started a few months ago..." Chrystal then began to explain what she had happened to her and her children under Novak's rule...

* * *

_Chrystal and her two children were staring up at large shadow figure before them. He towered over them with a wicked smile on his face as he reached out his hand over them and then suddenly a weird magic engulfed them._

_"A little surprise for freeing me." Novak said with a wicked smile on his face as he watched them. _

_"Hissing Noise'." the female changeling suddenly fell to her knees as her right began to fondle her breast and her left one slipped under her loincloth, and then forced her fingers into her pussy as far as they could go. While this was happening to her, the male was also on his knees as well as he jerked her large stallion cock in both his hands as they both let out loud moans of pleasure. Navok watched in sick delight as the two changeling's pleasured them selves thanks to his spell, but it was then that he noticed that Chrystal was not effected by his magic._

_"Hmmm, weird. Why aren't you over come with lust?" Navok asked __right out as he looked down at the queen._

_"I have my own magic to shield me." Chrestal said as she bowed before Navok before she continued, "I freed you so we could defeat Celestai once and for all."_

_"Celestai, that up tight bitch?" he asked with a frown on his face as he remembered the last time they fought and it did not end well for him in the end._

_"Yes, but this time she has found herself a dragon lover named Spike." Chrystal explained as her lust craving children had found each other and were now in a 69 passion._

_"A dragon lover." Navok yelled out as his anger filled his eyes as he looked at the changelings before speaking, "I will gut hom and no. I have a better idea, but first." he looked at the changeling with an evil smile as he focused his magic and it not only washed over the trio, but also flew out of the hole and engulfed the all of the changeling in the area._

* * *

_It had been two weeks since Navok was freed from his prison and he was sitting comfortably on his new throne as he watched his new 'follows' buck each other in various ways and passions he felt his lust refill and give him even more energy. As he enjoyed the shows before him, Chrystal was not enjoying it all and had finally had enough of him using her children._

_"Why have you done this to my children?" Chrystal asked as she did not like to see her children doing such things._

_"What do you mean, I just getting my strength up so we can take over Equestia." Navok said with a smile on his face as he watched the queen walk towards him and her stepping around the bucking changelings._

_"But you won't suppose to corrupt my children." she said as she pointed out all the females with glazed looks in their eyes and the males having lust rage in their eyes._

_"I was afraid you thought that way." Navok said as he sat back and snapped his fingers. Seconds after him doing that, three extra large changelings appeared behind her and grabbed hold of their mother._

_"What is that meaning of this?" Chrystal asked as she felt her strong sons hold her in place as they looked up at Navok, who was smiling wickedly at the scene._

_"I took your most hung sons and kept them just in case you decided you wanted to walkout." Navok said as he lifted his hand up slowly and snapped them once again. After this one, one of her sons reached around, grabbed hold of her dress, and then ripped it in half, allowing her huge breasts to be free and then the other two proceeded to latch their mouths onto her nipples. As they began to suckle on them, the third one walked around and knelt down in front of her as he dove his face into her wetting pussy lips. _

_"N-no, p-please stop." Chrystal begged as she was starting to loose her balance and fell onto the floor as he sons continued their attack on their mother. After about five minute of this, Navok snapped his fingers a third time and this made the trio of changeling stop what they were doing and stand up. As Chrystal looked up at them, she aw something she did not want to see, as the trio had taken they hard 14' inch cocks out and were jerking them off before her._

_"If your not going to join me willingly, then you'll join me as a breeding factory." Navok said with a sick smile as he snapped his fingers a fourth time and this made the trio hold down Chrystal as one shoved his whole length into her pussy with no warning. As Chrystal let out a loud scream of pain, she was suddenly flipped over so she was on top and a second one quickly shoved his cock into her unprepared plot hole. This made her let out a loud shriek of pain, and it was them that the third one walked up and shoved his cock into her mouth, and half way down her throat. Chrystal was in shock as she was rocked back and fourth as the pulled out and thrust in, and she had thought of using her magic to get them off of her, but she could not bring herself to do it as she still loved her sons and knew they were not doing this on their own. And so, she endured her sons trying to breed with her for abmost twenty minutes for the pleasure was becoming to much._

_"Hissing Sounds." the three changeling males screamed out as the unleashed three large amounts of cum into Chrystal as he stomach began to expand as they all pulled out of her at once and their cum poured out of all her used holes. As Chrystal coughed up some of the cum she was forced to swallow, her head was suddenly and the one from her plot shoved it right in as the one that was in her mouth went to pussy and the pussy on went to her plot. Once they were in their new spot, the trio commenced breed their mother as Navok smiled as he watched them and enjoyed the show as Chrystal was crying for having her own sons breed her._

* * *

_After two more weeks of her constant breeding by her sons, Chrystal was being dragged through the darkest parts of the chambers by two of her sons. Chrystal was in a daze as they dragged her, but she soon came face to face with Navok once again as he looked down at her with an evil look in his eyes._

_"What do you want know?" Chrystal asked as she spat out the last few words as she stared up at him._

_"Oh, well. I figure I can't use you to breed more changelings with you will in tact." Navok paused for a moment before opening a door to a jail cell and then had her sons hold her up in front of her cell. Chrystal stared into the darkness of the cell until tentacles began to appear from the shadows._

_"What in the name of Celestia?" Chrystal asked when suddenly three large tentacles shot out and wrapped around her ankles and waist. Once she was in hand, the creature pulled her fighting body into the room with Navok closing the door behind her. Once inside, Two more tentacles wrapped around her wrists and pulled her naked body until she was hanging in the air and as she hung there, the creature smiled to himself as two more of his tentacles wrapped around and began to massage Chrystal's large breasts as a third one played with her pussy. After a few minute of this treatment, and unwanted moans escaping her lips, the one rubbing her pussy suddenly shoved into her and began to grow until she was almost tern in half by it and then it began to thrust into her with great force. As it was shoving into her pussy with great force, he then shoved one right into her cum filled plot hole and as she let out a loud scream of pain, it shoved one right down her throat._

_"Ah, how is it, queen?" Navok asked from the bars as he watched her get raped by the unknown creature and had her whole body get violated by the beast. This went on for nearly twenty minutes until the creature suddenly tensed up as it came into her with all it's might and as it did, her stomach began to expand once again. But it came not only inside her, but it place tentacles that coated her in a thick lair of cum. After a minute or so of it cumming, it stopped and Chrystal hoped the beast would pull out, but it didn't. In fact, it shoved a another tentacle in all three of her holes as it began to buck her again as Chrystal could feel her body getting tern up on the inside and was stuck to her fate._

* * *

After telling the others her tale, Chrystal sat in silence as the room fell into the same as the whole group of mares were left in shock as they looked at each other with a look of sorrow on there faces. After a few minutes of silence, Twilight was the first of them to break the silence and speak.

"What about the changeling that came here?" she asked as she wanted to know what happened to him.

"He was one of the scouts that was watching you since the wedding, he came back once he did not get word from me. He found me and I placed a switch spell on him so when he got he and some pony placed their hand on his forehead, me and him would switch." Chrystal explained to them.

"Wait, you sold out your son?" Dash asked as she seamed confused.

"No, the creature only attacks females. and Navok only checks on me once a week . So, he's safe as long as we defeat Navok " Chrystal said as she hung her head in shame for what she did to her son.

"What do you mean we? You caused so much trouble for us." Applejack yelled out.

"Yeah, she did but she might know how to beat Navok." Twilight defended Cheystal.

"I do, what we need to do is..." Chrystal began to speak, but was suddenly cut off by Zecora, Sunset Shimmer, Princess Cadence, and Velvet suddenly let out loud screams as the for of them fell to the floor with their eyes glowing red and them began to pleasure themselves.

"What's going on?" Dash asked as she looked at the scene and was not sure of what to do.

"Oh, no. He must be getting ready to mark his last female." Chrystal said as she looked worried.

"What do you mean by..." Twilight paused as she and the others realized they had left Spike in a town filled with mares.. After a few seconds of looking at each other, Dash, Fluttershy, Celestia, and Luna all took off out of the room and headed for Ponyville.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it and please understand why I did this to Chrystal. Also, I still need three more oc's for Dragon Mating Season 3. I would like one more dragon, but besides that, I'll take what ever. Now, the next chapter will take a few days to get started, for I'm coming down with a cold. So, please bare with me and it will get posted as soon as I am able. Please read and review.**


	17. Love Over Lust

**Hey, Spike King Rules here and this is the last chapter to Dragon Mating Season 2: Conguring Lust. Before we get started, I'd like to thank all of you who read, reviewed, and enjoyed the story. I hope you enjoy the finale part coming in the early fall. Now, lets get started.**

Chapter 17: Love Over Lust.

It was late in the evening as Ponyville was starting to calm down and the small night life in the small town had began to start. As a few Pegasus flew around the air, the group suddenly noticed four blurs flying through the sky and then notice they were heading their way. They quickly got out of the way as a blue blur zoomed past, with a yellow, white, and then black as they saw them heading for the library and began to wonder what was happening. Dash flew as fast as she could, but held back just a little so she would not do the Sonic Rainboom for she would have over shot the library. After a few more seconds, she put on the breaks as did the others and she appeared at the front door, which she quickly opened.

"Oh, Dear Celestia." Dahs said out loud as she stared at the scene in front of her, for the CMC were naked, on their knees in front a sitting Spike, coved in cum and worshiping his dragon cock as he grinned wickedly as he looked up from them and looked right into Dash's eyes.

"Oh, look slaves. Rainbow Dash has for a visit." Spike with a wicked tone as the trio lifted their faces from his cock and turned to look at Dash with glazed eyes.

"Dash, come and join us." Applebloom said in a weird, calm tone for what had happened to her.

"He have finally found are true purpose." Sweetie Belle added in the same tone.

"And that is to be Spike's sex slaves." Scootaloo said in the same tone once again.

"Spike, what have you done?" Dash asked as the other three showed up and looked into the room, and they all got a god look and stared in shock at what they saw.

"That's not Spike." Celestia said as she stepped forward and glared at Navok possessed Spike.

"Awe, if it isn't the suck up cunt that sealed me away. What's wrong?" Navok asked as he stood up, pushing the CMC away as he stepped forward and smiled at her as he continued, "Are up set that I took your little boy toy and made him do bad things?"

"You are a monster and I should have just destroy you when I had a chance." she said in anger as her horn and eyes began to glow as she clinched her fists and took a step closer.

"Ah, ah, ah. If you banish me, then your chariest little Spike will be banished as well.." Navok said with a smile as he stretched out his arms and smiled as he waited for Celestia to act. Celestia clinched her fists even tighter and then let it go as she knew he was right.

"Your a coward." she spat out as she looked at him with hate in her eyes, a rare thing for her but she could not help it.

"You say that now, but soon. You'd be begging for me to breed you." Navok said with a sick smile as he took a step closer towards them and continued to tease them to wonder if they could hurt their beloved Spike.

"Let's get him." Dash yelled as she tried to charge, but was stopped by Celestia.

"We can't, he's still Spike." Celestia said as she continued to glare at the approaching Navok.

"Yeah, so get out of the way or I'll do something to this body." Navok said coldly as he watched Dash's body shake in anger as she stepped a side to allow him past, as did Celestia and Luna but he was surprised to see the meek Fluttershy standing in his way. "Come on sweetie, step aside." Navok said as he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No." Fluttershy said in a low tone as she stood in place.

"What? Don't you care what happens to your Spike?" Navok asked as he looked at her, but as she looked up at him, he was suddenly frightened by her eyes.

"I said I won't let you past." Fluttershy said in a stern tone that made Navok step back as he had never seen such a stare. As he was stunned, Celestia and Luna grabbed him, and before he could react, they were all suddenly teleported from the library in a bright light.

* * *

Back at the castle, Twilight and the others sat in Chrystal's room as they waited for the others to return. As they waited, they could not help but worry for their loved ones under Navok's curse and wondered if it was to late. When suddenly a bright light appeared in the room and out of it, they saw Dash and Lune holding Spike by his arms as he struggled against them.

"Let me go you stupid cunts." Spike yelled as his eyes glowed bright red as he tried to force the two off of him.

"No, way you bastard." Dash yelled as she tried to keep him under control, but he was slowly gaining his footing back and would have been freed soon if it was not for Chrystal, who used what little magic she had left and made a sleep spell, which worked on knocking Spike out.

"There, but that won't last long." Chrystal said in a soft tone as she sat back and panted from her magic use. But as she rested, Spike suddenly sat up and rubbed his head.

"I-I'm back." Spike yelled as he looked at hos claws and then turned to see the main six and the princesses looking at him weird and he was confused until he looked down and saw the CMC trying to get him hard. "Ah, oh dear Celestia. H-how could I..." Spike asked out loud as his hands shock and tears formed in his eyes as he remembered what Navok had done, and forced him to watch as his body did it.

"Spike, it's not your fault." Twilight said as she stepped closer to him and tried to place her hand on his should, but he pulled away from her.

"No, he's still here. And he might have me do more bad things." Spike said as he stood and turned away from them as he let out a long sigh and then he turned to the princesses as he continued, "Alright, go ahead and banish me so I don't hurt any pony more."

"But Spike," Twilight tried to say something to change his mind but he stopped her.

"No, I need to go so that this Navok can be banished away as well." Spike said as he laid his head down in shame.

"But he won't be banished. He'll just take over another ponies body and then use him to take over the world." Celestia explained as she stepped forward and hugged Spike, as did the other main six and Luna.

"Then how do we get rid of him?" Spike asked confused as he looked at the eight mares holding him.

"There is only one way." Chrystal spoke up as the whole group looked at her.

"Ah, Queen Chrystal." Spike yelled as he pushed past the group and spread his arms out as he yelled, "I won't let you hurt my girls."

"Oh, Spike." Twilight said as all of then swooned at his actions and she slowly rubbed her stomach as she swooned over him.

"Relax, he did awful things to me and my children. So, I'm here to help." Chrystal said with a smile as Spike looked at her with a confused look and then he lowered his arms as he spoke up.

"So, how do we get Navok out of me?" Spike asked as he was not a hundred percent on trusting her.

"Love." Chrystal said out loud and got confused looks from the others as well.

"Love?" Spike asked out loud as he was not sure of how to take that statement.

"Yes, and we must hurry as Navok could wake up at any time." Chrystal said as she motioned for the group to come to her bed side and explained what they had to do.

* * *

A little while later, Spike and Main Six were in one of the castles guests rooms and they all looked nerves as an eerie silence overwhelmed them all. After a few minutes of waiting in the silence for a few minutes until the door opened to the room and Celestia walked in along with Luna.

"It's ready." Celestia said with a sad tone as she let out a long sigh as did the rest as they watched Spike get up from his seat and walked up to the princesses.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Spike asked as he was unsure of the plan.

"Spike, I know one thing about Chrystal for sure. No matter what she tries or does, she loves her children and would not let anything happen to them if she could help it." Celestia said reinsure him, but she was not so sure as she stepped aside and let Spike out of the room and then closed the room.

"Is he going to be alright?" Fluttershy asked as she sat nervously in a chair.

"Hopefully, Chrystal will work and we won't have to worry," Twilight said as she leaned back in her own chair and let out a long sigh.

"Twi?" Applejack called out.

"Yeah?" Twilight answered back as she turned to look at her farmer friend.

"Can I ask are you feeling nauseous? " Applejack asked.

"What, no not really. Why?" Twilight asked as she did not know why Applejack would ask something like that with what was going on.

"Then why do you keep rubbing your Stomach?" Applejack asked as Twilight went bright red and looked around to see the other four look at her.

"Well, interesting story..." Twilight paused for a moment to think it over and then let out a low sigh as she continued.

* * *

After leaving the main six, Spike followed Celestia down the hall for a few mninutes until they can to a door at the end of the hall with Luna standing guard. As the duo walked forward, Luna stepped aside and opened the door as Spike walked forward.

"Are you sure this well work?" Spike asked as he felt nerves for what could happen if the plan fails and he will be stuck with a creature inside of him.

"Yes, I am sure this will help you and get rid of Navok." Celestia said as she and Luna looked down at him with a smile on their faces.

"But what will happen if it does not work and he takes over again?" Spike asked as he felt worried for what Navok might make him do and force him to watch again.

"Don't worry Spike. We have a plan if that happens." Celestia said in a calm tone as Spike looked up at her and then smiled back as looked to the room and then proceeded to walk into the room.

"Sister, what if it does not work?" Luna asked as they shut the door and locked it.

"Let's hop e we don't have to choice." Celestia said in an upset tone as she looked at the window and hoped everything would be alright.

* * *

Once Spike was in room, he was net by a shocking sight before his eyes.

"Master, you've returned." Applebloom yelled in excitement as she ran up and placed Spike in a tight hug.

"Oh, yes. M-my sex slave." Spike said nervously as he did not feel right, but then got an idea as his eyes narrowed and looked down at the young mare. And then he grabbed her, lifted her head up, and then planted a hard kiss on her lips. Applebloom let out low moans as she allowed Spike to force his tongue down her throat and after a few minutes of forcefully making-out, Spike pulled away, leaving Applebloom panting and smiling.

"Where are my other to sluts?" Spike asked in a forceful tone, just like the one he uses when he and Applejack buck.

"In the other room with the others." Applebloom said in a cheerful tone as she took Spike's hand and lead him to a door at the far end of the room and then opened it to reveal a shocking scene for Spike.

"Oh, Master. We have something for you." Scootaloo said as she got off the bed and left Sweetie Belle, Sunset Shimmer, Zecora, Cadence, and Velvet licking and teasing a chained up mare. She had a faint dark skin coat with a red main and tail, along with green eyes, huge breasts that matched Cadence in size, and a yen yang cutie mark.

"Well, well, well. What do we have hear?" Navok asked as he got off the bed and walked towards the scene.

"We found her cleaning one of the rooms and decided she would work better as one of your breeding mares." Scootaloo said with a smile on her face as watched Spike walk up. As he got to the bed, Spike made the group get off of her and then leaned down over her.

"Like the way you look." Spike said in a very eicked tone as he got close and then took in a big width of her scent before he added, "I like you smell too." After that, Spike opened his mouth and ran tongue up her neck and then he said, "And you taste so sweet and fearful."

"Did we do good master?" Scootaloo asked as she and the other CMC stood by with big smiles on their faces as the watched Spike get up from the bed and then turn towards them.

"Yes, in fact. You three deserve a reward." Spike said as he turned from the excited CMC to the other four before continuing, "While I'm with them, pleasure her as you wish. But do not allow her to cum."

"Yes sir." the group said in unison as they climbed onto the bed and commenced with they mission as Sunset Began to make-out with the mare as Velvet and Zacora latched their mouths on her huge tits as they started to suckle on them. While this was all going on, Cadence placed her mouth onto her pussy lip and proceeded with her tongue bucking. As the room filled with the mares unwanted moans of pleasure, Spike looked over the CMC and smiled at them as he motioned for them to turn around, which they happily obliged. Once they were facing away from him, Spike took a few stepped and then spoke out.

"Alright, on your hands and knees slave" Spike ordered and the trio quickly obeyed as they dropped to their knees and leaned forward, giving Spike a full view of their moistening pussies. Spike smiled as he knelt down behind them and took a long look of their pussies for a few minutes until he took his hard dragon dick and shoved it into Sweetie Belle, who was in the middle with Applebloom on her left and Scootaloo on her right.

"Oh, thank you master for blessing me with your cock." Sweetie screams out as Spike begins to thrust into her. Applebloom and Scootaloo felt unneeded as they turned to look at the smile on Sweetie's face as Spike bucked her, but they were quickly rewarded for their patients as Spike placed both of his hands on her moist pussy and shoved two of the his fingers into them, gaining moans from both of them by this action and then their moans of pleasure joined the mumbled moans of the captive mare. This went on for a few more moments as the CMC moaned and begged Spike to do it harder, which he obliged by shoving a third finger into them and forcing his dick into her with much greater power then before as he enjoys they moans and pleads for him to use them as he pleases.

"Oh, he it comes." Spike yelled out as he forced his cock into Sweetie Belle until he pushed past her cervix and gained a loud yelp from Sweetie as she came while having Spike's cum poured into her womb. As they were cumming together, Spike's hands increased his pace, forcing the other two to cum from just Spike's fingers. After he was finished cumming, Spike pulled out of Sweetie with a loud pop and she fell in a heap as she panted from the pleasure her had gave her.

"T-thank y-you, M-Master." Sweetie Belle said as she turned to look at Spike, who smiled back at her.

"Your welcome, my cum dumpster, now..." Spike smiled as he turned towards Applebloom and grabbed her hips. She let out an excited squeal as her pulled her way a bit and then placed her in front of Spike with her face staring right at Sweetie's cum filled pussy. After that, Spike looked at Scootaloo and motioned for her to get under Sweetie Belle, which did without question. Once they were all set up, Spike grabbed Applebloom by the hips and shoved his cock into her wet pussy, forcing her face in the other two's pussy. After a few trusts, Applebloom got the idea and proceeded to eat out both of their pussies at the same time thich gained moans from the duo for a short time until they began to make-out with their tongues wrestling in their mouths for dominance. The whole group continued on with their bucking for a few minutes until Spike decided to spice things up as he wrapped his tail around him and shoved it into Appleblooms unprepared plot hole.

"Oh, master. That feels great." Applebloom yelled as she pulled away from the other's pussies just long enough to thank her master and then she dove her face right back into them, gaining mumbled moans from the making-out mares. Spike continued his bucking of Applebloom as he shoved both his dick and tail into her holes with so much force behind them, that her tongue was forced deeper into Scootaloo's pussy and then with the next thrust, forced it into Sweetie Belle's. After about ten minutes of bucking her plot hole, Spike pulled it out and the moved it up as he also lifted Applebloom from their pussies and then shoved it into her mouth.

"How does your own plot hole taste, Applebloom?" Spike asked with a wicked smile on his face he shoved his cock into her pussy with even more power as he shoved his tail into her mouth, forcing the mare to taste her own plot hole in the process. As he was doing that, he wiggled his tail around so it massage the other's clits, gaining moans from all three as they enjoyed the added sensation of Spike's tail. After almost five more minutes of tasting herself on Spike's tail, Applebloom suddenly screamed in pleasure as it was to much for her and she came with her love juice poured out of her. Her inner walls squeezing his dick sent Spike over the edge as he slammed himself into her and unleashed another large amount of cum into one of the CMC. After they finished, Spike pulled out of her and watched their mixed juices pour out of her, and then he looked at the two mares who had stopped making out to look at Spike.

"Is it my turn master?" Scootaloo asked in a very excited tone as she looked at Spike from under Sweetie Belle.

"Of course, I need to make sure my brood mare is filled with a foal or two." Spike said with a smile as he grabbed her legs and pulled her from under Sweetie until her face lined up with Sweetie's pussy, which she started to eat out without being told too. Me4anwhile, Applebloom felt left out, and so she crawled around in front of Sweetie Belle and then began to make-out with her as Sweetie began to finger buck Applebloom. As they got comfy, Spike had forced his cock all the way into Scootaloo's pussy and was pushing against her cervix with every one of his thrusts as he looked down at the young mare's body he was breeding and smiled as he could here mumbled moans not only coming from the CMC, but the moans of the mare, who was begging to be allowed to release her built up pleasure.

"Oh, Master. Breed me, use me as your foal factory." Scootaloo begged as she pulled away and then went back to eating Sweetie Belle out once again. Spike had to admit he was starting to enjoy the way they treated him and secretly wish to keep it up for a while longer, but he knew he need to continue with the plan and so he grabbed hold of Scootaloo's hips and then rammed his cock into with even more power. After a few minutes, he managed to force his way into her cervix, but he was far from finished as he pulled out until only the tip was in and then forced it back in, allowing his cock to move into her cervix a little more. Spike continued this for just as few minutes until he gave it one final push and began to unleash a large load of cum right into her unprotected womb. This was to much for Scootaloo as she dove her face deeper into Sweetie Belle as she too came from Spike emptying his cum into her, and this made Sweetie Belle go over the edge as he love juices poured over her friends face and she forced her fingers deeper into Applebloom, who too went over the edge as her love juices poured out of her and onto the floor. After a few minutes of panting and enjoying the after glow from their bucking, Spike pulled out and was surprised to see his dick was still rock hard and ready to go.

"Hmmm, time for the next two." Spike said as he turned from the CMC and looked at the group pleasuring the captive mare and it took a few minutes for Spike to pick the next one, but then he decided, "Zacora and Velvet, come here."

"Yes Master." they both said as they lifted themselves up from the mare and then walked up to him as the CMC looked sad for him picked two different mares to continue to buck.

"You three, go and help Cadence and Sunset pleasure our guest. Just remember, don't allow her to cum." Spike said with a smile and was greeted by the CMC smiling back at him.

"Alright, thanks Master." the trio said in unison as they got up and proceeded to clam onto the bed to join the others in pleasing the mare.

"Now that that's out of the way." Spike turned his attention to the two mares in front of him and enjoyed the view of them for a few minutes until he reached down and placed his hands on the pussies, noting their wetness and smiled at them as they blushed as they watched their master enjoy their bodies with his eyes. "Alright, but first. I need to be cleaned before you get what you want." Spike said as he pointed at his hard dragon cock that they stared at for a few minutes until they dropped to their knees and proceeded to clean Spike's cum covered cock.

"Oh, Master's taste and sent is amazing." Velvet said for a moment and then went back to cleaning Spike dick.

"Yes, it's the best ever." Zecora said as she too took a moment to proclaim her love for Spike's cock before going back to cleaning him as well.

"Oh, you two know just what to say." Spike said as he looked at the two as they finished up cleaning his cock and once they were done, Spike looked over the two mares and then decided what to do and so Spike sat down on the floor, Once on the seated, he motioned for Zacora to come closer and Velvet followed after her as well. Once she was before him, Spike smiled at her as he began to massage her large breast as he lead her to straddle him and as he lined up with her pussy, Velvet appeared behind Zecora and proceeded to massage her along with Spike.

"Oh, her tits are nice and soft to the touch." Velvet said out loud as Spike pushed Zecora down onto him, gaining moans from Zecora as she felt Spike's claws leave her tits and were then placed on her hips as he began to thrust into her at a steady pace. At the same time, Velvet's hands left her tits as well and were then placed on Zecora's plump plot.

"What are you doing?" Zecora asked as she felt Velvet massage her plot cheeks.

"Oh, just enjoying your soft cheeks." Velvet said with a sly tone as she played with Zecora's cheeks for a few minutes until she pulled them apart and Velvet lean forward to give her hole a slight lick, shocking Zecora as she let out even more moans of pleasure with Spike bucking her pussy and Velvet rimming her plot hole with her soft tongue doing circle around it. Spike had to admit that seeing Velvet giving Zecora a rim job was really turning him on and so he took his hands, and then placed them around her. Once his claws were in front of her, Spike had Velvet suck on two of his claws and as soon as they were wet enough, he turned and quickly pushed them into her plot hole.

"Oh, my." Zecora yelled out as she felt Spike's claws push into her and were then pulled out only to be pushed back in. As Spike finger buck her, Velvet got on her knees and reached around to cup Zecora's breast in her hands, kneading them gently as Spike bucked her pussy and plot hole at the same time.

"I must say, these are amazingly soft and fun to play with." Velvet whispered in her ear as she let out loud moans of pleasure escaped Zecora's mouth.

"Wait till you feel Fluttershy's, they lactate." Spike said with a smile as he pulled his claw from Zecora's plot hole and quickly moved up to shove his two fingers he had just used to buck Zecora into Velvet, who let out a loud and pleasurable moan as she kneaded Zecora's breasts even more, gaining moans from her as well. After about ten minutes of this, Zecora slammed her hips down and yelled in pleasure as her inner walls tightened up and unleashed her love juices all over Spike's cock, who shoved his hips up to meet her and let out an even louder moan as he unleashed his fourth loud of the night right into Zecora. Meanwhile, Spike sped up his pace and forced Velvet to go over the edge to join them.

"That's was great." Velvet said after they had a few minutes of rest.

"Yeah, but were not finished yet." Spike said with a wicked smile as he lifted Zecora off of him and let her sit down for a few minutes as he got on his knees and then shoved Velvet onto her back. Velvet just smiled as she watched Spike line up his cock with her pussy and let out slight moans of pleasure as she felt him push into her, but she was suddenly shocked by Zecora suddenly sitting on her chest and Zecroa's cum filled pussy staring at her in the face.

"I thought you'd like to taste the other side." Zecora said with a sly smile as Velvet obliged and began to eat out Spike's cum from Zecora's pussy as Spike began to buck her own. Spike just watched the scene before him and he really liked it, and so he turned Zecora's to face him and he planted a powerful, yet pleasurable kiss, onto her lips. Zecora was shocked at this, but quickly got into the kiss as Spike reached out a claw and began to knead one of her breasts while Zecora reached down and kneaddVelvet's large breast just as she had done moments ago.

"You taste great." Spike said as he pulled way from Zecora, leaving a trail of saliva in between their mouths and after a few minutes of staring into her eyes. Spike leaned forward and took Zecora's other breast into her mouth as he began to suckle on it. This act gained even more moans from Zecora as Velvet's skilled tongue working it's way into her was making Zecora go crazy from the pleasure. As Zecora was starting to loose her mind to the pleasure, Velvet was also enjoying her own treatment as she loved the taste of both Spike and Zecora's juices poured across her mouth from Zecroa's spent pussy, and the top it all off, Spike's cock was pushing against her cervix and she hoped he would force his way into her to plant his seed into just like he did to her daughter.

"Oh, Spike. Dear Celestai." Zecora yelled out as she came for the second time and poured her love juices all over Velvet's waiting mouth. As Velvet drank from her, Zecora felt tied and so laid back, getting off of Velvet as she laid there panting.

"She taste so good." Velvet said as she licked her lips.

"Oh, really?" Spike asked as reached down pulled Velvet up until they were in a sitting passion and then Spike continued, "Let me have some." And with that, Spike leaned forward and planted a lustful kiss on Velvet's lip, which she returned without thinking. As Spike's tongue explored her mouth, he noted that he could taste not only Zecora, but his own juices and Velvet noted she could taste her own juices on his tongue. They continued their make-out session as Spike kneaded her breasts roughly as their hips hit each other with so much power that their bodies shock from it. Spike continued to push harder and harder in his thrust, until he finally did it and penetrated her cervix.

"Oh, yes. Pour it into my womb. I want you to breed a foal into me." Velvet yelled out loud as she throw her head back and let out another loud shriek as she began to cum from him pushing his cock into her womb. Spike smiled as he grabbed her hips and gave her a few more powerful thrusts before he too began to cum and poured it right into her waiting womb.

"Then here you go, brood mare." Spike said in a wicked tone as he felt himself empty plenty of cum to breed a few foals into her. After a few minutes of resting and enjoying the feeling of Spike's cum inside her, Spike pulled out smiled down at the panting, sweaty mare in front of him as he allowed her to lay down on the floor as he stood up.

"Oh, it's finally our turn." Sunset asked as she took her mouth off of the mare's breast and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Did I tell you to stop pleasuring her?" Spike asked in a stern tone as he turned and faced them.

"No, sorry Master." Sunset said in a pleading tone but was quickly silenced when Spike walked up to her and stared into her eyes as he spoke.

"Then you need to be punished." Spike said with a wicked smile as he grabbed her legs and pulled on them to make her lay down on one corner of the bed, which she quickly obliged with a slight smile as she enjoyed Spike taking charge like this. As Spike lined up his dick with her pussy lips, he suddenly got an uneasy feeling and turned to see Cadence just staring at them.

"Umm, could I please join you Master?" she asked in a meekly way that reminded Spike of Flutershy and he could not help but smile as he missioned for her to come closer, which she did by crawling towards them. Once she was near them, Spike grabbed her hips and flipped her over so her pussy lips fell in front of him, and Cadence's face fell right onto Sunset's face. After a few seconds of letting the shock ware off, the duo quick began to make-out as Spike dove his face right into her pussy lips, forcing his tongue as deep as he could reach as he also began to thrust into Sunset, forcing his way into her. Both of these acts gained moans from both mares as captive mare watched this happen mere inches of her leg.

"Oh, yes Master. Please eat me all." Cadence yelled out as she pulled away from Sunset, leaving just a string of saliva between them and this slightly upset Sunset. And so, she leaned forward and took one of Cadence's nipples into her mouth and began to suck on it while Cadence wrapped her legs around Spike, which he excepted for hit helped him balance her. The trio continued their bucking session for almost ten more minutes until Spike grabbed hold of Sunset's hips and forced his way into her cervix as he let out a loud moan of pleasure as he unleashed a large load of cum right into her.

"Thank you for blessing me with your cum, Master." Sunset yelled out of pleasure as he inner walls squeezed down onto Spike cock, forcing even more cum from Spike as he love juices poured out of her and onto the bed. As those two came together, Spike forced his tongue deeper into Cadence, which combined with Sunset's strong suckling, throw Cadence over the edge and unleashed her love juices all over Spike's face and onto his chest. After a few minutes of resting, Spike pulled Cadence away from him and smiled as she landed hard on Sunset.

"Ah, M-Master?" Cadence called out as she pushed herself up off of Sunset and waited for Spike to answer her, which he did by grabbing her hips and in one big thrust, forced his way into Cadence, gaining moans from her as he did so. As Spike bucked away with is his cock inside Cadence, he wrapped his tail around and shoved it right into Sunset's used pussy, gaining moans from Sunset as he did so. Spike continually bucked both of the mares, even more pleasure appeared from their nipples rubbing against each others with Spike trusting into them with both his cock and tail at the same time. After a while of bucking them, Spike suddenly felt weird and his head began to hurt. After a few seconds of taking the pain, Spike just suddenly stopped and his head fell in a slump.

"M-Master?" Sunset and Cadence called out at the same time as they looked behind them and they both smiled as Spike lifted his head up, but they were in such a haze from their lust, they did not notice Spike's were now bright red. Spike smiled wickedly as he grabbed onto Cadence's hip and began to buck her even harder then before as his spiny tail rubbed against Sunset's recently bucked pussy in such a way, that she was going crazy from just the way the spines rubbed against her inner walls.

"There, how are my sluts doing?" Spike yelled out loud as he pushed his cock into Cadence even harder with each thrust, which proved to much for Cadence as she let out a loud scream of pleasure as her inner walls began to squeeze onto Spike's cock as her love juices pour out of her. Spike smiled at her as he forced his tail even deeper into Sunset, which sent her over the edge as her inner walls squeezed on Spike tail as her love juices poured out of her and onto Spike's tail. Spike smiled wickedly as he pushed his cock into her with all his might, forcing it past Cadence's cervix as he let out a loud moan of pleasure as he poured his cum into her womb once again. After finishing, Spike pulled his tail and cock out of them and then move to the fronts as he place his cock by the lips of Cadence and his tail against Sunset, which they both happily cleaned them for him.

"'Mumbled moan.'" was what caught Spike attention as he turned and smiled as he saw the CMC, along with Zecora and Velvet pleasuring a captive mare he had never scene before. He enjoyed watching Applebloom Making-out with the mare as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo suckled on her super large tits, and as the trio worked on her upper half, Zecora was bust liked her clit as Velvet finger bucked her.

"Ah, I see. The fool thought I was gone, so he decided to have a little fun." Navok said as he looked down at his new claws and then looked at the scene before him and then he poke again, "That's enough, leave her and pleasure each other on the floor."

"Yes, Master." all five said at the same time as they got off the bed, with Zecora and Velvet pulling Cadence and Sunset with them. Once they were off the bed, Spike looked at the captive mare and smiled as he saw that she was panting heavily and fresh sweat was pouring down her face and body.

"Hmmm, I wonder." Navok said as he leaned down and proceeded to lick one of her nipples, gaining a shock of pleasure to escape her mouth, which made him pull back and smiled wickedly as he added, "I see my slut have been denying you release and as a result." Spike stopped talking once again as he reached down grabbed hold of her huge, firm breasts and gave them a hard squeeze, which made the mare almost squeal.

"Please, no more." the mare begged as she thrashed back and forth from the pleasure of just having her tits kneaded.

"Oh, but I love just how sensitive these things are, in fact." Navok paused for a moment as he stopped kneading her tits for a second as he scooted up a little and looked down with a smile on his face as he saw his cock fell just between her tits. Once he was in passion, he pushed her tits together and proceeded to trust into them as she let out louder moans of pleasure. Navok continued to do this for a few more minutes until he got a new idea and as he got his titbuck, Navok wrapped his tail around and then quickly shoved it right into her moist pussy

"Ah, Please no more." the mare pleaded as she felt Navok's spiny tail forced it's way inside her, which fell on deaf ears as Navok watched her plead and beg as he violated her body as he pleased. This went on for almost ten minutes, which denied her release just as the others had for over two hours and she was know starting to beg for it.

"So, you want to cum?" Navok asked with a wicked smile on his face.

"Y-yes, please let me cum." the mare begged, which brought Navok closer to releasing once again.

"Then pledge yourself to me and I'll let you cum." Navok sai9d with a sick smile on his face as he watched her squirm a little before she answered him.

"Yes, I pledge myself to you, Master." the mare said out loud, which made Navok smile even bigger as he forced his tail deeper into her pussy, which was enough for the mare to be sent over the edge as a water fall of her juices poured out of her and onto the bed, her inner thighs, and all over most of Navok's tail. Navok sudden let out loud moan himself as he pushed his cock further towards her face as he unleashed a large load of cum in her mouth, as well as her face, tits, and stomach as he pulled away and coated her stomach on her cum.

"Ah, look at a mess I made, oh well." Navok said out loud as he snapped his fingers and the other seven suddenly crawled onto the bed as Navok added, "There my sluts, lick my blessed cum from her body as I mark her." And with that, Spike got off of the mare's legs and then lined up with her pussy, but instead of penetrating her, he decided to tease her a little and began to rub his cock head against her pussy lips. As Navok was teasing her, the seven other mares proceeded to lick Navok's cum from the mares whole upper body with Zecora and Velvet licking her stomach, the CMC licking her tits, and Sunset and Cadence licking her neck and face.

"Oh, please. More master." the mare begged as she felt the others tongues on her and this sensation, plus Navok's teasing, was driving her crazy. After a few more seconds of here her beg for his cock, Navok decided to let her get what she wanted and forced his way into her moist pussy all the way until he hit her cervix. Once he was inside her, Navok pull out until only the tip was in and then he shoved it right back with even more power then he had bucked the others.

"Yes, this isone great pussy. I think I'll use it as one of my brood mares." Navok said with a wicked smile on his face as he continued to thrust in and out of her for a few more times, he enjoyed the look of her body shaking with every thrust. After thrusting into her for a few more minutes, Navok motioned for the seven to leave her body alone and he proceeded to lean forward and whispered in her ear, "Is that what you want? To be used to breed new foals into my new world?" And after a few more thrusts, the mare answered him.

"Yes, I'll be your brood mare and give you health foals for your new world." the mare screamed as out loud as she came for the second time in such a short amount of time. Navok smiled as he increased his thrust and the power behind them as he whispered in her ear once again.

"Then that is what you get, for once I mark you. The world will be mine to use as I wish." Navok said with a wicked smile as he pulled away from the mare as he grabbed hold of her thighs and began the thrust into her even harder as his eyes began to glow red and soon the seven marked mares eyes began to glow as well as they shoved their fingers deep into they pussies as the looked up to the ceiling.

"What's happening to them?" the mare asked as she noticed what the seven others were doing.

"Starting a new world of Lust, and you'll join them." Navok yelled out as he pushed his cock into with all his might and pushed past her cervix as he unleashed another load of cum right into her womb. As he can inside her, the mare let out a loud and powerful scream of pleasure as her inner walls squeezed tightly and her love juices flowed from her once again. As the duo came together, Navok's eyes glowed bright red with the mares following suit and as Navok pulled out, the eight mares began to hover into the air.

"We give ourselves to our Lord of Lust." the eights mares chanted as the circled Navok and continued to chant the same thing over and over again.

"Yes, offer yourselves to me and I will rule this world, HAHAHAHA!" Navok yelled out as he watched the eight mares continued to chant and he smiled a large, wicked smile. But before he could continue his celebration, the mare's eyes suddenly glow lime green and she looked from the ceiling, and glared right at Navok as she floated down in front of him.

"Not so fast, 'Master.'" the mare said as she stared at the shocked Navok.

"B-b-but how are you not under my control?" Navok asked in a nerves tone as he took a step back and off the bed.

"Because I'm not just a simple mare." the mare paused for a second as her body began to change and reveal a very pissed off Chrystal, and then she continue, "I'm a VERY pissed off MOTHER!" And with that, she placed her hand out and forced Navok up against the wall.

"Wait, we can work something out." Navok said in a pleading tone when he notice that the other mares eyes began fade and return to normal. As he looked nervously at Chrystal as she walked closer, she cupped his chin and made him look her in the eyes as she spoke.

"No, Your finished." and with that, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips, which his suddenly turned lime green and he let out a horrified scream as Chrystal pulled away from him and red smoke pored out of Spike mouth. After a few moments of this, Spike's body fell limp as the smoke collected in the air and in one quick moment, Celcestai and Luna burst through the door. After entering, the duo opened a small box and once it was opened, a strong wind came forth and pull in all the red smoke. Once it was full, the duo closed it and all three placed three different sealing spells on it.

"It is done." Celestia said as the mane six came in and began to tend to the mares in the room.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was it. I hope it was worth the long wait and please understand I've been sicker then a damn dog these last two weeks, and I'm still under the weather with a bad head arch. But I needed to get this chapter done for my fans, and now all that is left is the epilog. Oh, and I have two announcements. First, the last few pics for the first comic is up and ready and the second comic will be up soon. Second, I've created a Facebook just for my fans. Look for it by using King Spike Rules. I'll be using this for more announcements and other stuff later. Well, thanks for reading and please R&amp;R**


	18. Epilog: Planning for the Futura

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the Epilog of Dragon Mating Season 2. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic and I have an announcement at the end for the third fic.**

Epilog: Planning for the Future.

As the Mane Six checked on the seven mares, the princesses and Chrystal checked on Spike, who had slid down and laid against the wall.

"Is he alright?" Luna asked as she looked nerves as she knelt down next to Spike, who slowly lifted his head with a groin and rubbed it as he looked around.

"Oh, my head. I feeling like I was in the world biggest exhibition show." Spike said with a smile until he notice the other seven naked mares sitting up and rubbing their own heads, which made him let out a long sigh as he continued, "Oh, that's right."

"Don't worry Spike, you were not a fault in any way." Celestia paused for a second as she looked at a saddened Chrystal before she continued, "It was the fault of the creature that is now in this box." And with that. she focused her magic on it and it suddenly vanished from her hands. As the trio talked to Spike, the Mane Six tended to the others.

"Are you alright, Sweetie Belle?" Rarity asked as she cuddled her little sister against her.

"Yeah, I think so." Sweetie Belle said as she rubbed her head and sat up.

"I can't believe we really tried to seduce Spike." Appleblloom said as she hung her head in shame, but was surprised by Applejack lifting it up and looking her lovingly into her eyes.

"Now, don't go blaming yourself, Surgacube. It was not your fault and you should not feel bad for your feelings." Applejack in a caring voice.

"Yeah squirt, I heard your did great on getting Spike in bed." Rainbow Dash said with a big smile on her face as she fived Scootaloo and then wrapped her arm around her.

"Mom, Cadence. Are you both alright?" Twilight asked as she tended to both her mother and Sister-in-Law, who were both shaking their heads and looked at Twilight for a few seconds until taking her into a big hug.

"Oh, sweetie. It's good to be back." Velvet said with a smile as she pulled away and looked her in the eye with a motherly loving tone.

"Yes, Twilight. I'm happy to be back to normal as well." Cadence said with a smile as she looked at Twilight, but her smile vanished when she saw Chrystal walking towards her.

"Here, this will fix Shining Armor's little, ummm 'problem.'" Chrystal said as she offered Cadence a pile of weird looking, green leaves. Cadence looked at them for a moment and then took them with a trusting smile.

"Hey Zecora, you have fun being possessed by an evil lust demon?" Pinkie Pie asked with a smile as she knelt down next to sitting Zecora.

"Yes I am Pinkie, thanks for asking." she said with a smile as Pinkie smiled back at her. As they smiled at each other, the sudden scream from Fluttershy made the whole room look at her and what was happening to her.

"Oh, yes. It's to be back to normal." Sunset said with a smile as she sat behind Fluttershy and openly fondled her breasts, making milk to leak out of them.

"Oh, please. Not in front of every one." Fluttershy begged her to stop as he face was bright red from what she was doing. After looking at the scene for a few seconds, the whole group laughed out loud as Applejack and Dash pulled her away from Flutterfly. After that, the whole group turned to the dragon in the room and waited for him to speak again.

"Lesson guys, I'm so sorry that all this happened." Spike said in a saddened tone as he hoped they would for give him and he was happily surprised when Twilight, along with the other Mane Six, Princesses, and the other seven mares all hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Spike, you don't need to worry. We will always be there for you, like you are for us." Celestia said with a smile on her face.

"Really?' Spike asked as he looked at them all and smiled as they all nodded.

"Spike, we all love you with all our hearts." Twilight paused for a moment as she rubbed her stomach and then she continued, "That's is why I am proud to announce I am with foal.'

"Wait, what?" Spike asked as he suddenly felt weird and was really prepared for that news.

"I am pregnant with your foal, Spike." Twilight said with a smile as she looked at the other Mane Six, and then she added, "And I'm not the only one."

"Huh?" Spike asked as he suddenly felt weird once agai=We're all pregnant." The whole Mane Six yelled out, along with the princesses, who smiled and nodded as they too looked at and rubbed their stomachs. Spike looked at all of them for a few seconds before suddenly feeling dizzy and then he fell to the floor, of he would have if it was not for Celestia bracing him as he fell back.

"I guess it was to much for the little guy to take all at once." Applejack said and the whole group of mares agreed with nods as they looked at the tired and soon to be father rest from his tough day.

* * *

But as the whole group celebrated the defeat of Navok, a duo watched them from a weird realm through a strange mirror.

"He completed this task very well." the smaller of the two said as she looked at the much larger one.

"Yes, but if he is the real one. Then we must intervene when the attack happens." the larger one said as he looked down at the smaller one.

"But, what if fail?" the smaller one asked.

"Then it's the end of Equestria." the large one said with a long sigh as he turned back to the mirror and watch the scene before them.

The End?

* * *

**Hello, I hope you enjoyed the ride and like how it ended. Also, I have to announce I have enough harem ocs, but I had to add Little Stronghooves. The other two are a Changeling named, Silth by Quest and the other came from my good friend, Tom who's oc is based off of Whirlwind from Skylander. Oh, and as for the third Dragon Mating Season, it will start some time in September. The reason, I have two love fics planned along with my two action fic, which I'm thinking of ending, I'm not sure yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic and I still need some help with the third fic. If you want to help, please Pm me and we will talk.**


End file.
